The royal family
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Baby Evian is nearly a year old, fate may hold more adventures and surprises for the Michaelis family.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sighed watching his son crawl along the carpet, he could hardly believe Evian was nearly a year old. The former Earl enjoyed every moment he had with Evian. Watching the boy grow was bitter sweet, soon he would not want his mother to hold him, cuddle with him or read him stories.

The child seemed to sense his mother's sadness and turned back toward him smiling. His glowing red eyes locked with Ciel's.

"Come on Evian, time go see Daddy." Evian quickened his pace toward his mother. Ciel held out his arms, allowing the boy to pull himself up.

"Would you like to walk today?" Evian bounced excited, laughing and gabbling. Ciel carefully turned the child around and held his hands as he took tiny, gleeful steps toward the doorway.

"You're getting better everyday little one. Daddy will be so very proud of you."

"Na" Evian cried happily as the front door opened and Sebastian entered.

"Nanana" Evian shrieked.

"How did you get that from 'Daddy'?" He asked picking his son up and bending to kiss Ciel." He looked at his mate suspiciously.

"Are you alright love?"

"Fine."

"That is not the most convincing answer I've hear from you, let's try the truth shall we?" Ciel turned away.

"It's not important, It's absolutely ridiculous."

"It does matter or you would not be upset. No secrets, is that not what we agreed upon?"

"It is, promise you won't say anything to make it worse."

"I will not do such a thing intentionally."

"Fine. I-I'm missing Evian." Sebastian didn't seem to understand.

"Ciel, dearest, he is right here, he has been with you all day."

"I know, what I mean is, he's starting to crawl and be more independent, soon he won't need me at all."

"He is not even a year, anyway, that could never happen, for example, I still go to my mother all the time. She will forever be an important part of my life, as you will always be for our son."

"I suppose so. I did say it was ridiculous, and it is but all the same I-"

"Mm" Ciel spun around.

"Mm" Evian cried moving his little hands in a grabbing motion. Ciel took him and his heart melted as Evian rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Sebastian smiled.

"It seems he is not yet so willing to leave you."

"Mm" Evian said softly as Ciel rocked him.

"Speaking of family, how are your parents?"

"They are well for the most part, Father is still recovering from the 'Mey-Rin mishap.' Mother still thinks it is hilarious."

"Tell me you didn't find it funny. Poor Mey -Rin."

"Poor Mey-Rin, what about my Father, he still is not-"

"I told you not to send her in the first place. You know how she is." As if to prove Ciel's point, a loud crash came from near the spiral staircase, followed by a terrified scream from the maid.

"What in the devil's name are you doing, I sincerely hope for your sake that was not the new set." Cynna said angrily.

Ciel shook his head.

"Somethings never change."

"So I see, at least Bard stopped attempting to cook with the flamethrower."

"Only because there's no need to cook."

"Still, it is something."

"I suppose so." Ciel looked at Evian who smiled back, this time revealing four tiny fangs.

"He's showing off his teeth again." Sebastian couldn't help but look.

"Isn't he adorable Sebastian?"

"Of course, he looks like you mostly, you are very adorable."

"Charmer."

"Is it working?"

"You wish it would. I can resist anytime."

"Yes, funny how you seem to have that ability, being that you are my mate. I do hope you do not plan to resist much longer, I would very much like to hold you close." Sebastian nuzzled Ciel gently.

Evian growled softly before reaching over a tapping Sebastian cheek.

"Did he just hit me?" The older demon asked in shock. Ciel laughed.

"I don't think he likes sharing. He may look like me, but he acts like you."

"Evian, you must not hit. It is most disrespectful to strike a parent." Evian growled once more in response.

"Do not growl at me Evian Michael, you are so like your mother."

"I don't growl at you."

"No, but I recall many times when you struck me in that way. He must have gotten that from you."

"Or he thought you were hurting me and wanted to protect me, that is your doing "

"Let's agree that It's a behavior that is on both sides of the family tree and simply correct it shall we?" Tanaka said as he passed by the couple.

"Tanaka's right, the growling is clearly you, the hitting could be either of us." Ciel said.

"Why is it that you disagree when I bring up a point, but if Tanaka says it, you will change your view?"

"It's Tanaka, you can't argue with him." Sebastian sighed heavily.

"I could argue the point."

"You can't argue with him." Ciel said indignantly.

"Why ever not?'

"Because like I said It's Tanaka, no one argues with him. What more needs to be said?"

"I can see there is no arguing with you either. Very well my love, would you be provide a feeding?"

"Only if you use the goblet. I don't want another surprise like last time."

"Fair enough, I shall retrieve it and wait for you in the parlor. I will ask Cynna to watch our son." Sebastian said before disappearing down the long hallway.

"Mmmm." Evian pushed himself back to look into his mother's eyes.

"I know, I can't believe I let him talk me into the name 'Michael' either" Ciel kissed the child's head and followed his mate down the hall.

A/N so I know I said no more, but I loved the little family. There was more left to write it seems. I don't own black butler or It's characters, only mine. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

"We really should take Evian to see his grandparents, it has been some time." Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"It hasn't been that long, but I'd imagine Ann's missing him. You could invite them over as well, ot doesn't always have to depend on us going there."

"I shall have to talk to them, I must alsolet them know about the little party for Evian's birthday." Ciel sighed.

"You still haven't invited them, I asked you to do it over two weeks ago."

"I had every intention of doing so. Evian started getting a new tooth and you needed me here, I just have not had time. "

"You can't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Not have time for your parents. You still have them, you should visit when you have the chance."

"I know it is very difficult for you Ciel, I would give them back if it were in my power to do so. It pains me to see how hurt you are by their absence." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head.

"I suppose It's best this way, they don't belong down here, they're where they belong, just as I am. If only they could see me now, I can't imagine they'd be happy about this."

"Go on dearest, it may help."

"I made a contract with you, that alone would have, I don't even know how they would have reacted to it. I ended up as a demon, I had a baby, actually had him, with a demon, I was in no way a good mother for a very long time, I married you, they'd be hating me right now."

"I think not. Let us look at this from their view point as parents. Had you not made the contract, you would have died, let us pretend that instead of you, it had been Evian, would you want him to die?"

"I would never let ir happen, I'd kill them myself before they even got close enough."

"That is not the point, what length would you go to for him to live, if a contract was all that could save him."

"I wouldn't let him do it, I'd give my soul in his place and send the demon to protect him."

"If you could not do that?"

"Wouldn't it be better for him though, not to be eaten?"

"Could you watch him die?"

"No." After a moment of silence Sebastian continued.

"There are... ways around a contract, though they are not the same with each demon. I once desolved ours, do you not recall?"

"Yes. You left me knowing I had a difficult time c-"

"Did I leave you, I desolved the contract hoping that you could have a better life somehow, it was only after, that I realized what would become of you, by then, I could not act to save you."

"You were that damn cat weren't you?"

"Yes. I was hoping by doing what I did you would-" Ciel nuzzled him gently.

"It doesn't matter, you did what you thought would be best for me. You just happened to have been going about it the wrong way."

"I'm sorry Ciel, I have. caused us to get off our topic."

"It wouldn't change anything to keep talking about it anyway. The fact is that I'll never see them again, so whatever their feelings maybe now, I doesn't matter" Sebastian was having his own troubles dealing with the memory of his Ciel,lifeless and pale, lying in his arms, his heart shattered.

"Sebastian, what are you thinking about, you have that distant look in your eyes again"

"I just recalled the worst day of my existence. The day I allowed you to be taken, to see you in that box, I have seen many things but nothing has ever effected me in such a way. "

"But I'm here now, and you're never going to have to go through it again."

"Yes, you are right. I am very lucky to have you Ciel. I love you very much."

"I love you too." Sebastian picked Ciel up, allowing his mate to put his arms around his neck. The older demon smiled as he kissed Ciel lovingly. They remained that way for what felt like no time at all.

"Nnaannaa, mmmm" Evian's call forced them to part.

"Alright son, your mother and I hear you." Sebastian put Ciel down gently, and took Evian out of his bed.

"What exactly do you have against my affection for your Mother?" Sebastian asked as Evian stared curiously into his eyes.

"Nan"

"I am Daddy, it is a'D' sound not an 'N' call me daddy, or father."

"Nannnann"

"D-Daddy Evian."

"Mmmmm"

"Someday you will learn." Sebastian said with a sigh. Evian growled, his eyes flashing deep red.

"If you hit me again, I shall put you back in your bed." Much to Sebastian's displeasure, his child let out a small shriek before biting his father."

"Evian Michael, you will not bite your father, one day you may find that I can bite as well."

"Then you'll lose your teeth." Ciel warned.

"You would allow this behavior?"

"No. There are other ways to deal with it, you know better, he doesn't. My parents never did that to me and you will not do it to my son."

"My father taught both Mordred and myself not to bite that way and we learned quickly."

"Look at how your brother turned out, Evian will not be that way. I'm sure Ann had a few things to say to him about it though."

" that is not the point. We understood thathat we should never bite our parents. I suppose it is easy for one who does not have this problem to say."

"He bites me too. Don't be such a baby, I am raising a child, I don't want to raise my mate as well."

"Nannann" Evian cooed, placing his head on his father's chest. Sebastian stroked his hair.

"How do you expect me to stay angry when you act this way, Daddy loves you Evian."

"Nnnnn" the tiny reply was followed by a yawn.

"You are still tired my son, I shall rock you until you are once more on your way to dreamland. When you wake, Your mother and I will be here to greet you, with many hugs, stories and mommy will have your bottle ready for you as always. We love you more than there are stars, you are our precious boy and you have our eternal love." Sebastian had taken to saying these things shortly after Evian was born, it had become a nighttonighttine ritual of sorts.

Once the baby was asleep, Sebastian laid him down carefully, he pulled the handmade blanket, givento him by his grandmother, over the child. Ciel smiled, clearly no love was lost between the father and son. Sebastian turned back to Ciel, a devilish grin on his face as he lifted him into his arms.

"Shall we continue?" He kissed Ciel again.

"Where is your resistance now my love?"

"That was terrible. Do you know what you sound like, you-" Sebastian refused to let him finish as he took Ciel out of the room.

"Damn Demon."

"You knew what you were getting into when you bonded with Me, you can never escape now." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to take the part of a villain, you could at least be different."

"You know I love you?" The older demon asked.

"I know." Ciel replied resting his head on his mate's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Evian, look at Daddy, come on." Ciel encouraged gently. Evian gave an excited shriek as Sebastian took a picture.

"I hope this one turns out." Ciel said standing next to his son.

"This is so exciting, yes, the baby master's very first birthday!" Mey-Rin squealed joyously.

"He's growing so fast!" Finny said handing the decorations to Cynna.

"I can remember when Master Sebastian was a year old, the King and Queen were delighted when he-"

"Thank you Cynna." Sebastian said quickly.

"Why can't he finish, I don't understand what the problem is, I haven't heard many stories about you when you were small."

"Believe me, you would not want to, at any rate, my parents will be here soon. There is so much left to do.

".I can't believe Evian's a year, seems just yesterday he was just born, so much for slower aging." Ciel picked Evian up.

"Hannah's bringing Luca and Alois later."

"I thought as much. Is He coming with them?"

"Alois didn't say but if he does come, try to be civil, we owe him that much."

"The only thing we owe him is a swift kick in the-"

"Master Sebastian, you have visitors." Cynna said giving a low bow.

"Who might that be?"

"The King and Queen, Tanith and Aodh."

"Thank you, please show them in." Cynna existed bowing a second time.

"Ciel, do you need a moment?"

"Actually I think I do, if you want to take Evian." Sebastian took the small child from Ciel, though Evian didn't go quietly. He immediately began grabbing for Ciel.

"Mommy will come back, you will have to stay with me until he returns." Ciel made his way up the spiral stair case and to his and Sebastian's room. He turned to the nightstand, pictures of the family together, baby Evian staring into Ciel's eyes as Sebastian stood behind glancing down at his infant son. Sebastian standing in the Phantomhive library with Ciel and the newborn Evian by his side.

"Get ahold of yourself, you should be happy for his birthday. It isn't everyday your only child turns a year old. There's nothing to be upset about." Ciel told himself. "I must be the only person who gets upset on their son's birthday."

The young demon managed to compose himself before rejoining the group downstairs.

"Ciel dear, how are you, Sebastian said you weren't feeling very well just now" Ann embraced him tightly.

"I'll be alright. It's nothing to worry about." He said returning the hug.

"I understand, I felt the same way with both of my boys." Ann whispered before releasing Ciel.

Evian gave a shriek of joy as he reached for his grandmother.

"Hello precious, grandmother missed you so very much." Ann embraced Evian gently.

"A whole year, where has the time gone?" Sebastian's father patted his son's shoulder.

"It went so quickly." Sebastian replied.

" Mother, please be careful I forgot to mention, Evian has taken to biting and hitting."

"Oh Sebastian, He and I will be just fine. Right little one, you will be good with Grandmother, won't you?" Evian smiled, proudly displaying his fangs. Ann gasped.

"Look at those tiny little teeth, you are so precious." She commented sweetly.

"You know son, they learn much better by example, if you-"

"Do not instruct our son to bite him back, you know what happened when you did that with Sebastian."

"I have already mentioned that method and Ciel disagrees. He claims there are other ways of doing it.

"He is absolutely correct. Ciel dear, do not allow my son to use such teaching tools. You have very good instincts, I would hate to see my son go through the same thing his father did."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Go on dear, tell Ciel what happened when you bit our Sebastian." The devil sighed.

"First allow me to say that if ever it comes down to that, I would offer this advice, father to son." He placed a massive hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ciel is so much like your mother. I would advice you to run as far as you can. If Ciel is as much like your mother as I believe him to be, it is not wise to stay."Ciel laughed.

"You see my dear Sebastian, I do not recall much after the phrase 'how dare you' I woke up two and a half weeks later, still on the floor where I fell with a terrible headache. Your mother refused to speak to me for the following month or so. If I wanted to spend time with either of you, your mother stood guard."

"Ann did that?" Ciel asked him in shock.

"True story, yes." The devil confirmed, Ann nodded."

'So you would have gotten off easy."

"It appears so."

"What, out of curiosity would have happened if Sebastian actually did it?" Ann asked lightly bouncing Evian in her arms.

"He would have lost his teeth."

"Perhaps you could see it my way if he was biting or hitting you, I have not witnessed those events."

"I told you he does. Not nearly as much as he does with you but it happens."

"Sebastian dear, once the baby is born, the father usually gets most of that, especially when a linking occurs."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because the bond between a mother and child is strong, he loves both of you very much, however Ciel is his mother, Evian knows it was difficult to get him here just as you did. There for in an effort to make up for lack of better saying for it, it becomes Daddy's turn." Ann explained passing Evian to her mate.

"There he is!" The devil grinned raising Evian into the air, causing the child to giggle.

It didn't take long for the remaining guests arrive. Evian made his rounds to each of them, careful to allow everyone a good view of his teeth and making a point to make the biting motion to some.

"He sure is proud of those." Alois commented as the child rested his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"He's such s swee-" Alois screamed in pain.

"Evian let go, please that hurts!" The blonde boy pleaded. Evian giggled as Ciel held out his arms to him.

"Come on, come see me." Evian reached for his mother happily.

"He's so much like you Ciel." Alois rubbed his injured shoulder.

"Evian, I want you to look at that," Ciel pointed to Alois' bite mark.

"That isn't nice, no biting." Ciel said sternly. Evian tilted his head and looked over at Alois. He reached a small hand toward him.

"Lll" The young child proceeded to pat the injured boy's head softly.

"Nice, so first he bites, then he pets me." Alois shook his head. He couldn't be angry at such an adorable baby.

Soon everyone was gathered around the table, giving their birthday wishes to Evian. Sebastian set a small cupcake in front of his son and snapped the picture.

"I didn't think demons ate cupcakes." Alois commented

"There is a reason it is called Devil's Food Alois." Ann replied.

it didn't take long for Ciel to forget his sadness as pieces of cake flew in all directions. Evian's excited shouts echoed through the house, bringing a smile to everyone's face.

It was nearly midnight when the last guests departed, though the birthday boy had fallen asleep much earlier. Sebastian sat down on the couch with Ciel leaning back on him, his feet propped up on the arm of the couch.

"Do you feel better love?"

"Yes, It's been a very long day, but the joy in Evian's eyes was worth it."

"Yes I agree." Sebastian ran his slender fingers through his mate's dark hair. Ciel closed his eyes, he always felt relaxed when Sebastian did this.

"Ciel, I think we should talk."

"Alright, about what?"

" I am not sure how to say this delicately, and I do not want you to be angry or upset."

"Just tell me."

"Well, I know we agreed but in light of certain circumstances, I think now is a good time to revisit the conversation."

"Are you going to stall all night?"

"Ciel, I think and it does not have to be right away, I think we should have another child. It would be nice to have a sibling for Evian."

"Fine." Ciel said shortly. Sebastian smiled.

"Truly?"

"Of course. As long as you go through it this time."

"Ciel, dearest, you know it does not work that way. Even if it could, I will admit to you that I could not handle such a thing. You did so well with Evian, even the healer was surprised that you did not shout the usual phrases."

"That's not exactly what I wanted Evian to hear coming into the world." Ciel replied.

"Please consider it."

"You have my answer, when you come up with a way to do it, you can have as many as you like. Until then, one is enough." Sebastian nodded slowly.

"I understand, I realize it was painful for you and I have no right to ask you to go through it a second time, I apologize."

The rest of the evening was spent quietly. Each mate hiding a feeling of guilt on the subject of conversation.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said at last

"Yes love?"

"You know It's not you don't you?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"Ciel, I could never hate you for any reason, you are too precious to me. Never think that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ciel, dearest I-"

"No." Sebastian tilted his head slightly.

"I am afraid I do not understand your protest."

"Whatever it is that you want, no."

"I never said I wanted anything."

"You don't have to, It's the way you greeted me that was suspicious, not so much your words, but your tone."

"What about my tone?"

"I've heard it from Lizzy before she would ask me for something, then again when Alois is trying to get something from Hannah."

"I see, as it happens, you are correct, I do have a request."

"I knew it." Ciel smirked.

"I was rather hoping that you would consider accompanying me to a social gathering my father is holding, the servants could stay with Evian and you and I would be able to have some time together, perhaps after we could go somewhere and have some alone time."

"Sebastian-"

"I know you are not fond of such things but as a prince, I am required to appear, you would be excused because of Evian's age if you should not wish to come. However, I may look a bit silly going alone after every demon in hell found out about the bonding."

"When is it?"Sebastian could tell that his mate was already unhappy about the event.

"Next week, I would consider it a personal favor my love."

"It's a big favor." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel lovingly.

"I assure you, I will make it up to you."

"You better. " Sebastian leaned Ciel back in his arms, kissing him softly.

"Thank you. We must be leaving no later that six in the evening. I will attempt to get us out as early as possible once we get there." Ciel leaned into his mate.

"Feeling affectionate today I see."

"Just a little. I'm not really sure why." Sebastian picked Ciel up, holding him close, much in the way he would carry him during his time as the Phantomhive butler.

"My dear, everyone needs a little cuddle now and then. Please permit me to provide it for you." Ciel smiled up at him as Sebastian nuzzled him.

"It's rather nice to be cuddled." Ciel commented.

"If I could not give you the love you deserve, what sort of mate would I be?" Sebastian whispered.

"Not a very good one." Ciel answered. "But I don't need to worry about that, I have the best mate there is."

"I would challenge that claim, you see, the best mate is here in my arms."

"You think so?"

"I do not need to think it, I know it." Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Now that I have you where I want you, you are powerless to stop me from doing this." Sebastian began to kiss Ciel, this time the young demon allowed it. Evian shrieked happily in his bed, pulling himself up using the side of his crib. He stared at his parents.

"You like that my son, you now understand that I am not harming mommy?" Sebastian asked setting Ciel down next to Evian's crib.

"Naaaaannn" Sebastian picked him up.

"I shall never understand how you began calling me such a thing. I would like for you to please attempt to say D-Daddy." The child giggled.

"What is so amusing little one?'

"You should listen to yourself and you wouldn't need to ask." Ciel joked.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Ciel smirked. Sebastian shook his head.

"My son and my mate find me amusing, whatever shall I do?"

"Learn to deal with it." Ciel said. Sebastian glanced at him.

"Must you be that way Ciel, so cold" the older demon shifted Evian in his arm and grabbed Ciel with the now free hand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, if you drop him I swear-"

"I have never dropped either of you and I do not intend to now."

"Damn demon."

"Disobedient dog." Ciel gasped.

"You did not just say that."

"I did, what will you do?" Sebastian challenged.

"You'll find out later." Evian looked on with mild confusion.

"You do know I love you Ciel?"

"Maybe I don't with a comment like that."

"Then perhaps I should show you. Come with me, both of you, there is a surprise awaiting you both. Sebastian turned and walked down the hall, his mate and son still in his arms.

"A surprise you say?"

"Yes my love. As you know I went out today on business for my father. I could not help but think of the two most important demons in my life and so I made several... Unscheduled stops."

"This should be interesting then."

"It is." Sebastian assured him as they approached the parlor. Sebastian stopped at the door.

"Ciel, would you mind opening the door, I would do it except I am carrying two very important-"

"Alright, I can open the door I suppose." Ciel reached for the handle and pulled. As he looked into the room he could hardly believe what he saw. A vase filled with white roses sat on the table boxes of chocolate surrounded it. Beside the chocolate, sat an assortment of new toys for Evian.

"I hope you will find them to your liking." Sebastian set both. Ciel and Evian down and placed the toys around his son. Immediately Evian wrapped his arms around an all too familiar toy.

"Bitter Rabbit, that's something I haven't seen in a while." Ciel shook his head as he watched his son pull the stuffed animal close and began biting on its ear affectionately."

"Apparently they are still quite popular." Sebastian said.

"Who's -"

"I made arrangements for the company to go to your next of kin, she's been doing very well as I understand it, she hired a few new staff."

"Lizzy?"

"Yes. I thought perhaps it would be best that way seeing as she was your fiance. I was sure you would have wanted it that way."

"Of course, It's only fair. Well, it's about as fair as can be given everything that'a happened. Is she alright Sebastian, have you seen her?"

"Yes. I did not stay to talk and she did not notice me. She seems to miss you quite a bit. She wears your ring."

"She hates my ring."

"But she loves you, and it meant something to you." Ciel felt a wave of sadness come over him.

"Poor Lizzy, she's pretty much all alone now and here I am with a family and a good life. I don't even deserve to have any of it, Lizzy should be happy." Sebastian pulled him close.

"Time heals all wounds Ciel. She will never stop loving you nor will you stop loving her but in time she will learn how to go on."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. She lost you suddenly and it was quite a shock. Her pain will lessen as time goes on. She would be pleased to know you are alright and happy."

"I suppose, I feel bad though. It's been years, you would think she would have moved on."

"Ciel, you are not easy to get over. You are a very special kind of person. I promise she will be alright." Ciel nodded.

"Maybe if she had some kind of closure, it would be easy for her." Ciel sais thoughtfully.

"What would you suggest, going back to London for a visit?"

"Obviously I can't do that, I just don't like to think she's hurting."

"I know." Sebastian said softly.

Evian's gleeful shouts caused his parents to look over at him. Little Evian bounced on the floor as he picked up a second toy.

"Lizzy would have had a fit if she could have seen this." Ciel said now smiling.

"Yes, he would fit in well with her love of all things adorable." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head.

"Thank you Sebastian, I hope you don't think I'm not happy with the gifts, I am, really."

"I know love, I understand." Sebastian picked up a box of the chocolate and held it out to Ciel.

"These have always made you feel better, if only for a short time." He opened it and took one out, giving it to Ciel. The young demon nibbled on it slowly.

"Thank you." Ciel said.

"You are most welcome." Ciel felt a small tug at his shoe and looked down to see Evian, the eye patch from his toy in his tiny hand.

"Mmm" he said handing it to Ciel. Ciel looked at Sebastian, he too was surprised. Ciel bent down and picked the child up.

'Evian, what are you-"

"Mmmm" the child cried placing the patch over Ciel's eye. Ciel pulled his head away in shock. Not had he seemed to know where the accessory was meant to go, but he had placed it over the eye that had once held the mark of the contract.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmm" Evian cooed snuggling his rabbit, Sebastian had placed the eye patch back on shortly after the shock had worn off.

"There's no way possible for him to have known that." Ciel said.

"Perhaps he simply wished to copy the rabbit. You are his favorite person, it would only make sense for him to share his toys with you."

"Listen to him, he makes the 'M' sound with it, that seems a bit strange to me considering the fact that he does the same when he calls for me." Ciel said in disbelief.

"There is a logical explanation, we will find it." Sebastian promised. Evian stopped cuddling his rabbit and crawled over to Ciel. Instantly the boy began to cry. Ciel picked him up and checked him.

"He's not hurt, I don't understand." Once Evian was nestled in Ciel's arms, the child sniffed and allowed his mother to wipe away his tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want." Evian grabbed onto Ciel's shirt and stared deep into his eyes. A bright red light emitted from them. Ciel couldn't look away. After a moment, Evian blinked allowing Ciel to to look around. He was no longer in his home. Instead he found himself looking at the all too familiar sight that was London. People rushed through the streets, and the snow fell softly around them yet Ciel didn't feel the cold.

"Ciel, It's time to go now, your father will be wondering what's keeping us." He recognized the voice instantly and turned to see a much younger version of himself running toward his Mother.

Rachel Phantomhive embraced her son. Ciel felt the tears in his eyes as he watched the scene.

"Ciel my dear son, come, we must be going."

"I love you mother." The young boy declared.

"I love you too sweetheart, more than anything, and I always will." She held his hand as he climbed into the carriage and disappeared from view.

"What the-"

"Mama!' The sound came from behind him this time.

"Very good Ciel, you did it." Rachel and Vincent smiled.

"Now try Daddy. Come on Ciel, my bright and wonderful boy, say Daddy." Vincent waited expectantly. Baby Ciel clapped his tiny hands.

"Nannnn" Rachel giggled.

"Daddy Ciel, try D-Daddy." His father encouraged.

"N-Nnnnnnaaan" he shrieked. Vincent shook his head, his smile never faded.

"One day Ciel, take your time, don't grow up too fast." Vincent kissed the top of his son's head.

Ciel looked down at his own son.

"I suppose now I can tell daddy where you got his name." He had mixed emotions about what was happening around him.

"Evian, what's happening, how are we here?" The younger demon began to chew on his thumb happily.

"Are you doing this?"

"Mmmm" Ciel readjusted the child's position.

"Evian, I want you to stop now." A flash of red light forced Ciel to turn around. He was in the Phantomhive manor a ten year old Ciel ran through the hall shout for his parents.

"Evian, that's enough stop it." He demanded. The baby began to whimper.

"Mother, Father?" He called.

"Evian, stop please." Ciel begged as the door opened and he saw the figure in the chair.

"Evian stop now!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face. Evian began to wail in his arms.

"Ciel, can you hear me?" Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, his son crying loudly by his ear. Ciel suddenly realized that he was kneeling on the floor, Sebastian knelt beside him.

"Take him." Ciel sobbed handing Evian to Sebastian. The older demon took his son.

"What happened?" The older demon asked. Ciel rose from the floor.

"I can't, you have to take care of him for a while, I need to go."

"Dearest, I do not understand. Where will you go?"

"I-I don't know, I just can't be here right now." The tears in Ciel's eyes were causing Sebastian great concern. All he could do was watch as Ciel left the room and listen to the front door as it closed.

"Mmmmammma!" Evian cried reaching for Ciel.

"Evian, did you just call mommy?" Sebastian asked in surprise, he tried to comfort the child but nothing helped. Finally he handed Evian his rabbit, the boy grabbed onto it with a vice like grip, chewing its ear.

"Mmmammma!" He cried again.

"Your mother will come back soon. Until then, perhaps you and I could read a story. How do you feel about A midsummer night's dream?"

"Naaannnn"

"I thought as much. Come little one, let us calm down." He walked to the stairs and called for the servants. Once assembled, Sebastian unexplained the situation.

"Poor young Master." Mey-Rin sighed

"We'll find 'im." Bard promised. Finny nodded in agreement.

"Use caution, I do not know what happened but he was very upset."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian." Mey Rin and Finny said in unison. The three rushes out after Ciel, Leaving Sebastian with the crying child.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel returned late that night, his servants following shortly after. He was met by Sebastian who was still attempting to comfort a distraught Evian.

"Are you alright, I was concerned about you." He bounced the sobbing child gently. Evian, having noticed his Mother's return began reaching for him frantically. Sebastian waited for his mate's reaction.

"It's fine. What happened to Evian?"

"He wants his mother, he has been this way since you left." Ciel felt a tremendous amount of guilt.

Evian began to cough, still reaching for Ciel who took him from Sebastian and held the boy close.

"I'm here, it's alright. I'm sorry Evian. I don't want you to ever do that again. Mommy loves you so very much and when you're old enough to understand-mommy's here now." Ciel said comfortingly. The child soon stopped crying and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

Evian's little hands grabbed onto Ciel's shirt and refused to let go.

"Mamma" He cried. Ciel looked down at his son.

"Evian, you-"

"Mammma" the child called again this time looking into Ciel's eyes.

"I'm so very proud of you Evian." The baby demon smiled.

"He has been saying it all evening." Sebastian said kissing his mate's head.

"My poor little baby." Ciel whispered, tears now in his own eyes.

"What kind of mother am I, to leave you in such a state, you deserve so much better."

"Clearly my dear, there is no love lost between you. You are an excellent mother." Sebastian told him

"No. An excellent mother would never have walked out on their child. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother."

"If you were not meant to have him, he would not be here now."

"There's people out there that have children that were clearly-" Sebastian knelt down beside him.

"You are not one of those people."

"Evian deserves a better mother, and you should have a better mate."

"That is impossible. I cannot think of anyone better to be the mother of my child, and you are my prefect mate. You should not doubt yourself Ciel. If I did not believe these things, I would not have made you a mother. I believe in the lesson my mother taught me when I was just beginning to create contracts, I was very young you see, my mother told me that if I would not make them my mate, do not make them a mother. I waited for you, you are the only one."

"You're just saying that."

"Ciel, look at me, if I did not have you, it would not be right, my life would be empty. You have given me a family. My existence would be utterly meaningless. I love you, Evian loves you. Please do not ever say such things."

"It's true." Ciel placed the now sleeping child in his crib.

"There are times that I wish you would have let me stay d-" Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug.

"Do not ever say that. You and I went through a different type of hell and back together, that day- Ciel it felt as if my heart had been torn from my body. I love you far too much to allow you to feel this way. What is it that you need to feel better?"

"I-I don't know. I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"It will be alright, whatever it is, I will get you through it. I love you so very much Ciel."

"I love you too. That's why it would be best for you-"

"You are what is best for both myself and Evian. Everyone is upset at times and walking away until you have a chance to calm down is something that even we demons will do during an argument with loved ones. You do not wish to hurt them"

"He's just a baby, I can't call myself his mother and be this way."

"You have shown me that you would die for him, that is being a mother. You feed him and provide love and protection, you have even threatened me in order to do so. Please not be so hard on yourself."

"I'm sorry I keep doing this. I don't know how to stop this."

"We will take it one step at a time."

"Sebastian, I think I've changed my mind about our conversation from the before. Even if you could have children, I don't want this life for them. I've hurt Evian so many times before, and continue to. I can't do that to someone else. One is enough."

"I understand my love, I will not pressure you. I am grateful to you for Evian. It would have been nice to have a slightly bigger family but I do not wish to torment you further. You mean far too much to me." Ciel ended the embrace wiping away a few tears.

"I'm going to go and lie down for a while, will you come hold me?"

"Of course love." Ciel made his way to his bed where he and Sebastian laid down close to each other. The young demon allowed his mate to pull him close and kiss him lovingly.

"Have I told you lately just how devastatingly beautiful you are?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"You're a liar, I'm a complete mess."

"If you must have your way, then permit me to compromise. Have I told you lately what a devastatingly beautiful mess you are?" Ciel laughed.

"That is much better, The sound of your laughter is one of the most amazing sounds I could ever hope to hear."

"How can you possibly be such a romantic with someone like me?"

"No my love, the real question is how could I not be. I know I have said this many times however, anythinng that has such strong feeling behind it is worth the repetition, I love you Ciel Michaelis. I do not simply love you, that would never be enough. I love you more than anything that exsist in heaven, Earth and even here in Hell. Say the word Darling and I would do whatever you ask of me. I will be anything you need me to be. I will be your shelter when it rains, I will never permit anyone to harm you, even if that someone is you. I owe you my very life. Do you remember the day you provided me with the first treatment during my illness?"

"What about it?" Sebastian began stroking his mate's hair as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You promised me that not only would you tell me your secret, but I could also ask one thing of you. I would like to make my request now."

"Alright, what is it?" Sebastian leaned in close kissing Ciel, he wanted the young demon to feel his love.

"Be happy and always know that I love you." Ciel was amazed at the request.

"You could have asked for anything, is that really what you want?'

"Yes, give me this, and I will have all I will ever need."

"You're too good to me Sebastian, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never need to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian straightened his jacket and took a long look in the mirror before making the decision that his suit was perfect for the even.

"Ciel, are you ready dearest?" He called but the young demon didn't answer.

"Ciel, are you alright?" The young demon sat on the bed, he was clearly not looking forward to the event.

"I will be when we're back here.

"Mmaammaa!".Evian shrieked handing his rabbit to Ciel.

"Yes Evian, I see it. You play with it, daddy got it for you." Evian hugged the toy tightly.

"Nannaa" he said affectionately.

"Yes, Daddy." Ciel confirmed. The one year old demon pulled himself up on the side of the crib, holding Bitter Rabbit by its ear so that the top of its head was barely visible.

"Llll"

"Not today Evian no." Ciel lifted him from his bed. Evian took the opportunity to place his toy on his mother's shoulder, as though it were hugging Ciel. Evian giggled as Ciel pretended to pet the toy.

"Such a nice bunny." Ciel said earning a wide grin from his son.

"Evian's getting new teeth" Ciel informed his mate who couldn't resist having a look.

"You are growing far too quickly my son." The older demon rubbed the child's head.

"Naaannn!"

"I am here Evian. One day perhaps, you will call me daddy." Evian offered his toy to Sebastian who took it with a faint smile.

"Rabbits, my dear Evian, hop, in this way." He began to demonstrate much to the delight of his sob. The small boy clapped.

"My precious boy." Ciel smiled, after talking with Sebastian and Ann about what had happened, he had been reassured. For the most part his mood had improved greatly and little Evian, who now seemed to understand that mommy had been upset, had not attempted to share his mother's memories again.

Evian looked up at his mother, one of his favorite things to do seemed to be staring into his mother's blue eyes and holding the contact. Ann had explained that it was simply another way for the young child to say 'I love you'.

"Mommy loves you Evian." Ciel said softly. The boy laid his head on Ciel's shoulder.

"Must we go Sebastian, couldn't we stay and be with him?"

"As truly tempting as it is, I at least must go."

"Can't you tell your family that I need you here?"

"I am afraid it does not work that way."

"Do you think the servants will be alright?"

"Ciel, Evian is quite well behaved, you have nothing to worry about. Please finish getting ready, we will be late." Ciel returned his son to his crib and turned his attention to his outfit.

"I think I've changed my mind, I'm not very fond of this brown." He thought out loud.

"We have a few moments if you wish to change, you seem to like your blue one" Sebastian suggested.

"Yes, I wore it last time though. Maybe I'll try somerhing new." Ciel began to focus his thoughts on his clothes, he had gotten better at using his power in this way.

"Perhaps if you would- well, that certainly is.. different." Sebastian smirked. Ciel looked down in shock, his entire outfit had turned bright yellow.

"I- I would never-" Ciel panicked, Evian giggled.

"I believe our son is giving his opinion." Sebastian said in amusement. Ciel turned to the boy.

"Did you do this Evian?" The boy grinned as if to answer.

"Yellow can be very pretty, but I don't think it really works here." Ciel told him.

The yellow was replaced by a deep purple.

"No. Not this one. It reminds me too much of Alois"

"You are going to allow a one year old to dress you, we shall be here all evening."

"He was to learn to- Absolutely not Evian." Ciel said looking at his multi colored jacket. Evian whimpered sadly

"Don't cry, I'm not angry. You are a very good helper. Daddy is going to take you to see Cynna. Mommy and daddy are going out for a while but we'll be back, until then, I want you to be a good boy." Ciel instructed as Sebastian took the boy in his arms.

"Mmmaaaammmaa!" Evian cried.

"It's okay Evian, I promise. We'll come home as soon as we can. You be a good boy for them." Ciel watched as Sebastian took Evian from the room, he sighed as he set to work on his outfit.

"Hello baby Master." Finny said with a smile as Evian was handed to Cynna. Evian shrieked excitedly, he and Finny seemed very close. The child handed the former gardener the rabbit.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Finny said in awe, taking Bitter Rabbit and making it dance before the child.

"Finny" Sebastian called. Finny stopped at once.

"Yes Mr. Sebastian?" He bowed his head slightly.

"You are very good with him, he will be terribly upset when Ciel and I leave, perhaps you can distract him. Use caution, he is getting another tooth and may bite."

"Yes Sir!" He said proudly. Sebastian turned to the remaining servants.

"The rest of you have your assignments. This is very important and I expect you all to do your best. Should we come home and find that Evian-"

"You'll kill us, yes." Mey-Rin said fearfully.

"If you are lucky, who knows Ciel may get to you first, if that happens, you will find yourself wishing it had been me." He said coldly.

"Sebastian, I'm ready, let's go so we can get back." Ciel called from the entrance hall. Sebastian smiled pleasantly at the staff.

"We must be off good evening to you all." He turned on his heal and joined Ciel. Tears formed in Evian's eyes as he began to realize they were leaving.

"Mmmaaammmaaa!" He cried our desperately causing Ciel to stop.

"He is alright love, he must learn that sometimes we must leave him in the care of others."

"Naaannnnaaa" Sebastian paused with his hand on the door.

"Mmmmaaaammmmmaaa!"

"You must fight it Ciel, he will never learn to-"

"I love you, and your parents but right now I don't like any of you." He whispered as he walked outside. Sebastian could tell this would be a long night.

"Look master Evian, your bunny wants you to feel better, see?" Finny held it close to the child pretending to make it give kisses.

"Mmmaaammma." He cried happily.

"What do you suppose he means callin' it that?" Bard asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea, maybe he knows the young master's company made it."

"Perhaps it is because he favors it, as he favors his mother." Cynna suggested.

"Enough speculation, we have our infant master to care for." Evian's eyes began to glow as Cynna placed him on the floor and the servants sat in a circle around him. He gazed at them with a wide grin exposing his teeth.

"What are you doing master Evian?" Mey-Rin asked. The child giggled and began crawling toward them.

"This can't be good." Bard said as they backed away slowly from the young boy who had begun making chomping motions. Cynna shook his head as the servants screamed.

"He is merely playing, be gentle with him." Cynna called standing next to Tanaka.

"Master Sebastian claims that master Evian is very much like his mother, this however is entirely him. Let us sit back and watch the fun shall we?"

"Ho. Ho. Ho."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel smiled at Evian, the young child had been tryingto walk on his own, holding onto furniture, and anything else his little hands could grasp. He would shout excitedly to catch his parents' attention.

"Mama." He called turning to Ciel.

""I'm right here Son." Ciel replied holding out his arms.

"Mama!" Evian slowly made his way over to his mother, holding on to everything in his path until finally there had been nothing left to cling to and his mother was several steps away. Not knowing what to do, Evian's red eyes began to fill with tears.

Ciel lowered himself to the floor.

"Come on Evian, you can do it, don't be afraid, I'm right here." Evian whimpered softly.

"Come on little one, come see mommy." Evian slowly let go and took a wobbly step toward him. The smile back on the child's face.

"That's it, come here." Ciel encouraged. The tiny demon held out his own arms grasping for his mother. Ciel couldn't help but feel proud. Evian had almost been close enough to reach Ciel when he began to fall. Ciel was quick to pick him up and cuddle the sobbing boy.

"You did very well, I'm very proud of you and I love you very much." He comforted. Evian looked into Ciel's eyes, once more holding his gaze.

"Mama." He cried sadly.

"It's alright my Evian, everything is fine."

"Nannaaa?"

"Daddy will be home soon and I'm sure he would like to see how well you're doing. For now, I think we should have a nap, mommy's very sleepy."

"Mama" Evian laid his head on his mother.

"Come on,let's get you ready for bed." Ciel took the child up the stairs and placed him in his crib. Evian yawned instantly. Ciel stroked his son's head until he fell asleep and laid down in his own bed. He hadn't been feeling well for the last two days, though he didn't bring it up to Sebastian. He believed he knew what was causing it. He only half hoped he was wrong.

Ciel woke to the sound of Evian's excited shriek and looked over to find Sebastian had returned and the two were playing on the floor.

"This Evian, is a train they are very fast, perhaps one day I will take you to see a real one, we may even convince Mommy to join us." Ciel remained quiet as he watched them. He loved to see how happy they were together. They reminded him of the way his father and been with him. It was moments like this that made Ciel realize just how lucky he was to have a beautiful son and such an amazing mate.

"Mama!' Evian called happily pointing to the bed. Sebastian glanced in the direction.

"It appears that your mother has decided to join us, come Evian, let us go and visit with him shall we?" Sebastian stood up carefully lifting Evian into his arms and made his way to the bed where he sat down placing Evian between them.

"Did you sleep well love?" Sebastian kissed him lightly.

"I did yes."

"Were you awake long?"

"Long enough. I was... enjoying the view, you're an amazing father." Sebastian smiled.

"If that is true, I must offer you my gratitude for making that possible."

"It wasn't easy for me to make the decision, but It's worth it. I'm happy that I was able to, even though at the time, I wasn't fond of the idea."

"Have you considered it then?" Sebastian asked.

"I may have. I know what It's like not having siblings, and I see the way Mordred is with you I'm just not sure."

"Because Mordred and I do not get along does not necessarily mean our children will be that way. You have eternity to think it over, demons are very different from humans who have a limited time to have families."

"You know that even if I say yes, I'm not going to allow you to keep me that way don't you?"

"I understand, that is not the reason I ask. Though at times you may find you miss our little ones and-"

"I don't to spend all my time having babies. "

"But dearest, our puppies will be the most beautiful, most talented , the envy of every demon and their mate." Ciel sighed.

"Must you use the word 'puppies' you just won't let go of that title, anyway you hate dogs."

"I used to, before you, you are the only dog for me."

"How sweet." Ciel said sarcastically.

"Yes, I suppose-"

"Damn Demon."

"Dog" Sebastian leaned over and kissed Ciel.

"Naaannn" Evian said angrily attempting to push Sebastian away from his Mother.

"Everything is alright son, Daddy is playing with Mommy." Sebastian assured the child.

"Mother has asked that we attend my father's celebration next month,it is the anniversary of the day he took the throne. Evian is invited as well as the servants."

"I don't know if I'll be able to, if I can't, you can take him, I won't stop your parents from seeing him." Sebastian looked at him with concern.

"Why would you not be able to Ciel?"

"I'd rather not say at the moment. When I know if I can, I'll tell you."

"Are you feeling upset again love?" Ciel shook his head.

"You'll know when I do."

"You are being very mysterious my dear, is everything alright?"

"So far."

"Perhaps you are hungry, would you like to eat?". Ciel thought for a moment.

"I suppose I should. "

"I would agree you have not had any today and very little yesterday."

"I had more important things to think of." Ciel replied.

"You cannot be in the habit of not eating when you need too. I agree that Evian is important however, you will not have the ability to care for him if you are starving yourself."

"I'm not starving, I do eat. I've never been one to eat a lot, you know that." Sebastian sighed.

"At times it becames a concern."

"Only because you're a little over protective."

"If I am it is your doing." The older demon retorted.

"Probably. I'm not going to deny it. I've put you through more than I should have over our time together."

"You are worth it Ciel. You always have been and will forever be worth it." Ciel smiled.

"I wish we would've met each on better terms, but I don't regret you." The young demon said.

Evian giggled and clapped his tiny hands.

"How is it that you approve of your mother, yet I am not allowed to give my affections?"

"Because I'm mommy. Mommies are special, not that daddies aren't but we've been through a bit more."

"Yes, mothers do seem to have quite a few privileges." Sebastian replied.

"I shall go and bring you dinner." With one more kiss, Sebastian disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Explain to me why this is such a good idea Sebastian." Ciel said quietly as the train whistle blew.

"Look at the excitement in Evian's eyes, his very first adventure. Could you deprive Evian of the opportunity to have one of his own after all we've had?" Ciel crossed his arms.

"If his adventures are anything like ours then yes."

"I'm so excited, I've never been on a train before." Luca looked around amazed at the sights.

"Me either, we should thank Ciel and Sebastian for taking us." Alois said climbing onto the chair and peering out the window to the platform.

"Alois, Luca, when the train starts moving, I want you both to sit down."

"Yes Hannah" both boys said in unison.

"Young Master, Mr. Sebastian?"

The Phantomhive servants appeared beside them.

"We just want to thank you for bringing us along, I can't believe we'll be spending time in a real Irish castle!" Finny smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day, no I didn't."

"Look at the baby master, he's so happy, cute little guy." Bard said.

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Please remember everyone, although the Masters called it a vacation, it does not mean that I will permit anyone to slack off, as head servant, I take my job very seriously, as should you all. The masters have given their permission for us to relax a bit however, if for whatever reason they ask something of you, you will not hesitate to fulfill that request." Cynna said sternly. Ciel had been surprised by the demon's human form.

Cynna was tall, with black hair and deep green eyes. Ciel wasn't sure how he had gotten green eyes but found it interesting. Claude sat across the isle reading a newspaper, Ciel had hoped Hannah would leave him at home but she had decided that perhaps a change of scenery may do him some good.

"Did anyone remember the camera?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"I have it, I also have Evian's favorite toys, favorite story books, bottles, clothing, blankets, his special pillow, your favorite blanket, the book we were reading together, and anything else we may need." Sebastian assured him taking out the camera and handing Evian to his mother.

"I think we should have a picture of the two of you for Evian's first ride."

"I must have lost my mind. I shouldn't have done this." Ciel said.

"No one we know saw you, I assure you there is no need to concern yourself. Are you not enjoying being back up here?"

"I might have missed it a little, and it was nice of your parents to let us use it."

"Yes, Mother and Father adore you,of course they will be willing to offer you every kindness possible."

Evian cuddled into his mother as Sebastian quickly took the picture.

"Such a perfect moment between mother and son." He said quietly. Ciel wasn't listening, his heart melted, his little boy stared up at him happily. It was moments like this that made Ciel wish he could make time stand still.

"Shouldn't we have waited though, until he's older, he may enjoy it more when he understands)"

"Get that little beast away from me!" Claude shouted suddenly prompting Hannah to quickly remove Luca from under the seat.

"He's just little, you should try to be nicer to him." Alois said wrapping hos arms around his little brother.

"Perhaps you forgot with whom you are speaking, Jim." Alois opened his mouth to reply but was pulled away by Hannah.

"Did we have to bring everyone?"

"It was your idea to invite Luca and Alois." Sebastian reminded him

"Only because Luca had never been on a train before and he really wanted to go, you know how I feel about him. Naturally Alois would have to go and they would want Hannah."

"It could be worse, he could be staying with us. There is another, smaller building on the property that he will have to himself.

"Good. He may have helped protect Evian but I still-"

"Mama."

"Yes Evian, I'm here, do you want your rabbit?" Evian grinned.

Sebastian reached into his bag and pulled out the toy.

"Here you are Evian, would you like to look out the window with Daddy?" Evian grasped at his father excitedly as the older demon lifted him into his arms. Ciel lifted his feet onto the seat and closed his eyes.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Luca asked.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Thank you for bringing us, brother said It's very nice, even though he used to be mean to you." Ciel looked at the boy.

"You're welcome Luca."

"Are we taking a train back too?" The young boy asked hopefully.

"Yes, when we're ready to go home we'll use the train, we'll take it back to London and go from there." Ciel confirmed. Luca smiled.

"Will it be a while before we get there?"

"Yes, several hours."

"Good, I like the train." Luca said, he gave Ciel a quick hug before returning to Alois.

Ciel sighed, he watched as Sebastian pointed out various objects as the train sped along.

"We shall have to make this journey when he is older, as you mentioned. He does seem to enjoy it." Sebastian sat down with the now sleeping Evian.

"How are you feeling love?"

"I feel alright mostly, bit tired. Can't wait to get there, I've never actually stayed in an Irish castle."

"So you can be excited, very interesting, I never would have guessed." The older demon teased.

"Did we do the right thing, taking this trip, I mean in our circumstance?"

"My dear Ciel, you could use the time away, I only hope that you will allow yourself to take it easy, that is why we are here." Before Ciel could reply, the train pulled into the station.

"This is where we need to be everyone, if you would follow me." Sebastian announced and the group did as they were told. Sebastian handed Evian to Ciel careful not to wake the child. As they stepped onto the platform, they were surprised at what they saw.

"Prince Sebastian, prince Ciel, how wonderful to see you both." Tani greeted as the group gathered around them.

"I was asked by the Queen and King to take you all to the castle, there are carriages waiting for you over here and my princes, a surprise awaits you when we arrive." She began walking and beckoned them to follow.

After everyone climbed into their seats, it was a short but magnificent journey through the vast country side, the beautiful green fields, some containing rows of colorful flowers, it reminded Ciel of the countryside in England where he and Lizzy would ride through on beautiful spring days.

"We've arrived." Tani announced cheerfully. As everyone filed out of the carriages, they gazed upon the large centuries old building, Its well trimmed yard, with lush green grass and clover.

The group was in awe of the gothic style structure.

"Please follow me inside" the short demon said making her way to the front door. It opened with a loud creak, Luca held tight to his brother's hand.

"It's okay Luca, I'm here and so is Hannah, we'll protect you." Alois gave the small hand a comforting squeeze.

"This way to this the throne room." Tani called walking briskly through the long, seemingly endless hallway. Ciel looked around at the portraits of royalty and the tapestries that surrounded them. The suits of armor lined up along the walls remained Ciel of his in law's home, his favorite feature had been the armor. Once they reached the end of the hall, Tani turned to the group. When we enter, all of you are to stay by the door, Prince Sebastian and Prince Ciel will be the exceptions, the two- excuse me I see young Evian is with his father, such an adorable child. You will continue to follow me, The king and Queen are waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

The group followed the female demon inside where everyone stopped and bowed as they saw the king and queen upon the thrones.

"Ciel, Sebastian, my dear on." Ann said walking toward them happily.

"Ann, how are you?" Ciel asked as she embraced him lovingly.

"Fine dear, and you, I heard you are not feeling well."

"I'll be alright." Ann smiled at the former Earl before turning to Sebastian, who handed Evian to Ciel in order to greet his mother properly.

"Mother, you are looking well."

"Yes my son, I am very well indeed. I must speak with the three of you."

"Three of us Mother?"

"Sebastian, I want you to know that Evian is completely safe, you have nothing to fear. Mordred is with us." Ciel immediately moved took a step back with Evian.

"Ann, I can't have him around my son."

"I know my dear, he will not be. Sebastian's father is here, Mordred himself is unable to act, he can only speak. Please come, we must talk."

"Where is he?" Ciel asked.

"Behind the throne, where his father sits." Ciel glanced over at Sebastian in concern.

"I'm sorry Ann, after last time, I won't risk it." Ciel said walking back to the group.

"Alois, I need to trust you once more, can you look after him until we're done?" The blonde boy tool the baby.

"Of course." He said.

"If anything happens-"

"He's priority, Luca and I will take care of him." Ciel nodded and turned back to rejoin Sebastian and Ann.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." He told her.

"I understand. I would do the same." The three demons walked down the isle and sat down in the chairs facing the king and queen.

"Bastian, baby brother, how the hell are you?" Mordred asked.

"It would be best to hold your tongue in my presence." Sebastian warned.

"It was a simple greeting brother dear, nothing more. Ciel" he nodded politely.

"Mordred."

"How is the little one?"

"Fine."

"May I see him, I am his uncle after all."

"Absolutely not. You lost the right to be my son's uncle when you were threatening his life." Ciel said.

"I thought you had forgiven me."

"For what you did to me. Evian is different." Sebastian's eyes began to glow dangerously.

"Sebastian, calm down." His father growled.

"Yes brother, your mate lives, as does your son, surely that counts for-"

"Sebastian could take no more and struck his older brother causing an echo throughout the room.

"You are no brother of mine Mordred, you are disgraceful to the race of demons, and If I were to get my way-"

"Sebastian, that's enough. You're upsetting your mother. She wants to talk to us not have you act like a barbarian. Sit down." Ciel said calmly.

"I apologize mother, please continue." Ann sighed.

"Your father and I wanted to tell you that since little Evian was born, well I have missed having young ones and so, your father and I talked about it and we decided that we would like to expand our family." Ann said with a smile.

"Mother, are you sure about that, you and father are...getting on a bit"

"Mordred, that is no way to speak to your mother!" The devil roared.

"My most sincere apologies Mother." Mordred muttered.

"Whether or not you approve, is irrelevant, it has already happened.

"I am sorry, you had another child?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Not exactly, you see my dear, as rare as it is for demons to actually have children, we came into contact with a friend who felt that she was unable to care for her own and so we took her." Ann replied nodding to Tani who carried over a newborn demon, handing the child to the queen. Sebastian sat in shock, Mordred opened his mouth to voice his opinion but was cut off by his father.

"If you have nothing good to say to your mother, hold your tongue boy." He growled. Mordred said nothing. Ciel smiled.

"I think It's wonderful, may I see?" He asked. Ann's smile widened as she stood and walked to Ciel.

"Since you were the first to support our decision, you may be the first to hold the little princess." Ann placed the child in his arms.

Ciel's heart melted as the small being in his arms looked up at him.

"She's beautiful Ann. Can I ask her name?"

"Elizabeth." Sebastian had to hide his amused grin.

"What is it that you find so amusing Sebastian, your mother has always favored that name. Had you been a female, it would have been yours." His father said.

"It is amusing only because Ciel has a cousin by that name. He was quite fond of her." Ann looked down.

"Ciel, sweetie, I had no idea, I am so sorry."

"No, It's fine. She has blue eyes, my Lizzy has green. I haven't seen many demons with eyes that are different."

"She is not completely demon, about two thirds I believe. The moment I saw her I fell in love, just as I had with my boys."

"I miss this." Ciel said rocking the baby girl gently.

"Are you saying-" Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, I think I want another one."

"Oh, Ciel, that would be wonderful, the three of them could get together and play." Ann said excitedly.

"Yes, of course, we'd have to get them together." He confirmed.

"Mother, may I see her?" Sebastian asked.

"When Ciel is ready." Ann answered.

"You're adorable Elizabeth, and you have a wonderful family to love you." Ciel told her before handing her to Sebastian.

"Hello little one, it seems that I am to be your older brother, I am Sebastian, you have already met my mate Ciel, and I am sure in just a moment you will meet your nephew. I do hope you and I will get along nicely."

"Now boys, I do not want either of you to feel jealous in anyway. Just because we have a new baby does not mean we have stopped loving you. Sebastian, dear you seem a bit sad. Honey, we still love you very much, you know that."

"Yes, and I feel quite silly."

"No honey, you have been the baby for a very long time, she is not replacing you." Ann said gently, the devil rose from his chair and took Elizabeth from his son to give back to Ann. He pulled Sebastian into a tight hug.

"My son, no one could ever replace you or your brother. Your mother was missing her children and-" Sebastian returned the embrace.

"I understand, I accept her as my sister and will do all I can to be an acceptable brother."

"You will be more than that my son." The Devil said releasing him.

"Mordred, have you anything to say?"

"No Father, I have nothing." He said angrily.

"Ciel, may we show her to Evian?" Ann asked.

"Of course, I have to warn you he still bites." They both walked back to the group where Ciel took Evian back and held him up to see the younger child.

"Evian, this is your Aunt Elizabeth. I want you to be nice with her, no biting or hitting." Ciel said moving close so that little Evian could see the infant. Evian tilted his head to the side as he reached out and touched the blanket around the little girl's head. Her eyes looked into his and Evian smiled.

"Eeee!" He cried happily.

"Yes, Elizabeth, be good to her, she's family." Ciel said gently.

"Mama, Eeeee!"

"Yes, I see her." Ciel told him.

"Splendid, they like each other. We must set up play days as soon as she is old enough!" Ann said excitedly.

"We will, I have a feeling they're going to be very good friends." They walked back toward the thrones.

"What do you this place Ciel dear?" Ann asked now standing next to her mate.

"I really like what I've seen of it."

"Good, but you have not seen much, there is a lake in back and an exquisite courtyard. I know that you do not get many of the sights you were used to up here down there, sebastian told me how you loved them, so we have decided to give this castle to you. That way you can come back up whenever you like without fear of anyone from your past finding you." Ciel didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, this really means a lot to me. It's very generous."

"This place has been in our family for centuries, if you find that you need a fast way home, there is one in the basement, it will take you into our home where you are of course always welcome."

"Well, we do not want to intrude, we only came to give you the news." The devil's deep voice declared.

"We're certainly glad you did." Ann handed her daughter back to Tani before hugging Ciel once more.

"Did you mean it, about wanting another?" She whispered.

"I think so."

"Wonderful. I have always liked the idea of a large happy family." She gave him another squeeze before kissing Evian's head.

"Grandmother and grandfather love you Evian. Be good for your parents ad we shall see you when you return."

She gave Sebastian a kiss and hug as well.

"I love you very much my little one, never forget."

"I love you too mother, I shall see you soon." After the Devil and Ann departed Ciel and Sebastian walked back to the group.

"In honor of Elizabeth, I think we should have cake." Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian.

"I suppose we should do something. I shall need to go into town for supplies, Ciel, will you join me?"

"I think once we're all settled in, it would be nice to see as much if the place as we can."

"Cynna, will you show everyone to their rooms?" Cynna bowed.

"Yes, Master Sebastian. Come everyone, let us go." He said ushering everyone from the room leaving Sebastian with his son and mate.

Sebastian kissed Ciel.

"So, you want another baby, I knew you would grow to like the idea. Perhaps later Cynna would be so kind as to take Evian for a while and you and I could take a tour of our castle."

"I don't think that would be a problem. Cynna likes Evian."

"Promise me one thing my love?" Sebastian kissed him once more.

"Depends on what."

"Stay away from the lake, you have something of a history with bodies of water." He teased.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes dearest?"

"Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel lay in his bed, they had only been in the castle a few days and he was feeling quite at home. So much so that he would consider officially moving in if not for Sebastian being attached to their current residence.

"Are you feeling better now Love?" Sebastian asked entering the room, in his hand he held the goblet.

"A little. I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"We're supposed to be relaxing and-"

"Are you relaxed?" Sebastian asked.

"When the feeling goes away I am."

"When we get home, perhaps you should consult a healer, it should just in time to confirm or tell us it is something else. Should we have told mother?" Ciel shook his head.

"No sense in it until we know for certain." Sebastian knelt by the bed, taking Ciel's hand, he stroked it gently with his thumb.

"Will you truly be alright with it love, as before I cannot ask this of you if you are not."

"I want this, I know now what to expect and it isn't so scary for me." Sebastian smiled.

"I think two is a good number to stop at though. "

"That decision lies with you. If y you no longer wish to go through it, I will abide by it."

"I love Evian very much, and I don't regret him, but I don't care for this part."

"I understand my love, I remember it being quite uncomfortable for you physically. I can tell you now that I was very concerned for you a vast majority of the time."

"I know you were, more than you let me see."

"You know me too well Ciel. I have been meaning to speak with you about our son."

"What about him?"

"Sooner or later he will have questions about your family, he will know mine. Perhaps we should take him to the manor one day, let him see where you came from, he has some of your human traits he will wonder and I believe he would benefit from knowing."

"Sebastian, I don't know if I can get through all that."

"I know it is difficult Ciel, for Evian's sake he should know about humans and more importantly, your family."

"I'll think about it. Not until he's older. What would we do if we run into someone though, I'm not supposed to be walking the streets after-"

"I will handle the situation as needed my dear."

"Promise me something Sebastian."

"Anything love."

"If it's Lizzy, you can't hurt her."

"Never. I know she is very important to you. I am fond of her myself."

"Good, I think we've done enough to her, don't you?"

"Indeed. It could not have been avoided."

"I know." Ciel looked at Sebastian for a long moment before speaking.

"Are you planning to be my butler forever?" He asked.

"Dear one, if the servants were to see me in my true form I-"

"They're not here and there is a door you know. I never thought I'd say this but I'm tired of looking at my butler."

"Well, that is a problem. Perhaps I should see to the solution."

"I would say so." Sebastian stood and walked back to the door, closing it carefully and locking it.

within moments the butler was gone, in his place, a tall, dark figure with glowing eyes stood grinning at Ciel, rows of sharp teeth visible.

"I was starting forget what you look like."

"We cannot have that can we?"

"No, we can't. I still don't know how you call yourself frightening and unsightly, I actually like it." Ciel said.

"You are a strange being indeed Ciel Michaelis. You tire of my human form which if I may say so, is devilishly handsome, only to favor the monster lurking underneath."

"What's wrong with liking monsters?"

"Nothing love. It is simply strange to me that you would feel this way."

"A lot of people like monsters, Frankenstein's monster, vampires, but nothing is better than a demon. Especially if that demon happens to be the one and only Sebastian, he isn't simply one hell of a butler these days." Sebastian tilted his head.

"No?"

"No. He's one hell of a mate as well."

"You think too much of me dearest. I will never know exactly how I became lucky enough to find you Ciel, but you are so much more than I could have ever hoped for. I had not thought that anyone could ever learn to love a beast. You showed me it was possible and I love you more than anything." Sebastian returned to the bed, this time he lay next to Ciel, leaning over him.

"I love you too." Ciel said lovingly.

"After you rest, would you accompany me on a ride through the countryside, the three of us could enjoy the sights and sounds together."

"I'd like that."

"Then rest. I shall see you soon." Sebastian kissed him and leaned back to wait. It would be a while before Ciel would ready.

By mid afternoon Ciel found himself seated on a blanket in the middle of a green field surrounded by flowers, Sebastian and Evian at his side.

"It's beautiful here," Ciel commented.

"Yes, and I am willing to risk saying that you would not mind calling it home, am I correct?"

"It would be nice but that wouldn't work out."

"Why not?" Ciel was surprised by his mate's question.

"You like our home, so do I."

"You are happier here." Ciel remained silent.

"It is alright, if ever you did want to move here, all you ever need to do is say the word." Sebastian said.

"I can't ask you to give up the house, you've already given me so much, I wouldn't feel right."

"Ciel, you and Evian are my home, wherever the two of you are is where I want to be and if you are happy here, I want this for you."

"Nannn" Evian grinned up at his father.

"You approve little one?" Evian giggled and clapped.

"It would be nice, and closer to your parents."

"You seem to be... better here, if your health is improving, perhaps we should consider the possibility. We could raise our children here, in peace, you would be free to visit shops as you please, we would have a considerable amount of space."

"Are you trying to talk me into it?" Ciel asked lying down, he was enjoying the warm sun on his skin. Evian crawled over happily laying his head softly on his mother's stomach.

"Mama." He cooed cuddling Ciel.

"Do you think he's telling us something?" Ciel asked rubbing the young boy's head.

"It would not surprise me in the least." Sebastian answered. He reached over and pulled out a tan picnic basket setting it between them.

upon opening it he produced a small container of strawberries, cream and chocolate.

"Sebastian-"

"Just a small snack." He leaned over and dipped the fruit into the chocolate before feeding it to Ciel.

"How considerate."

"Yes, well I thought perhaps you would find it enjoyable."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"It helps to show how one feels and keep the love alive."

"Will you always do such things?"

"Always Ciel, for I never want to lose you, just because you and I are mates and I have you by my side. It does not mean that the romance must end. I believe that if you love someone, you must make every effort to show them. I want you to always know how precious you are to me. If ever you doubt that I love you, I have failed you."

"Charmer." Ciel smirked.

"Is it working this time?"

"I'll never tell." Sebastian chuckled.

"I shall take that as a yes shall I?"

"If you don't know by know, you may never." Sebastian gave him another strawberry.

"Mama, naan" Evian shrieked happily.

"This is really perfect Sebastian, the three of us here, together. I don't want ir to end."

"It never has to, of course there will likely be more of us, but my dear, we have eternity."


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think it's going to be?" Alois asked readjusting Evian in his arms.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter." Ciel answered as they entered Hannah's house where they sat down with Evian on the floor. They were soon joined by Luca.

"Ciel, can I play with Evian?" He asked hopefully.

"Be careful." Ciel warned.

"Luca's always careful with him, he loves Evian."

"I know, I'm concerned about Luca getting hurt more than anything, Evian truly is Sebastian's son."

"I bet Sebastian's going to be excited."

"I don't know about excited, but he'll be happy, when I started suspecting it, he was already starting to work on a,'plan' "

"It must be nice, to have someone that loves you and is supportive like that, I've heard him say how he wouldn't ask you to do this if you didn't want to. He really cares for you." Alois said with a sigh.

"Yes, He says that but it would just about kill both of us if I chose not to."

"That's only because you're both good parents, you'd never want anything to happen to your children. They're lucky to have you."

"I wish Ciel would have been our mother." Luca said helping Evian to walk around.

"Luca, as much as I like you, it wouldn't work out the same way it is now. Things would be very different." Ciel said.

"Like what?'

"Well you wouldn't have had Hannah, of course had I been your mother, you never would have needed to make a contract because I would have made sure you were looked after. Alois would not have acted the way he did-"

"Wh-"

"I'd have taught you both better."

"You couldn't have stopped the old-"

"Alois, it would have been my job to look after you, just as I do for Evian, I promise you, if I had been there, the first time he looked at you funny, he wouldn't live long enough to regret his actions."

"So you're saying that you might be a bit strict with us?"

"Probably, but I would also show you the love you should have had."

"You should adopt us Ciel!' Luca cried happily.

"I don't think Hannah would like that, then you wouldn't be with her and she would miss you."Ciel explained.

"Of course we couldn't leave Hannah, you can adopt her too." Ciel and Alois couldn't hide their amusement.

"I don't think so Luca. Hannah wouldn't like that, she's not a child."

"But she could be with us too and-"

"That is one of the most ridiculous statements I have ever heard." Claude grumbled passing the doorway.

"No one asked you." Alois retorted.

" no one asked for you to-" Luca grabbed on to Evian in an effort to keep Claude away from the child.

"Enough. I won't have you shouting in front of my son, Luca's allowed to have an opinion, you need to be nice with gum, he's only a child." Ciel scolded. Luca stuck his tongue out at the demon. Claude let out an angry growl .

"Pug that tongue back in your mouth before you lose it."

"Don't you dare talk to Luca that way!"

"Quiet, I have had just about all I can take from you as well, Jim."

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Alois said enraged. Claude took brisk steps toward the boys.

"That's enough." Ciel warned.

"Meanie." Luca shouted at Claude who lunged forward.

"I will have to teach you how to respect your superiors." Luca positioned himself between the charging demon and baby Evian ready for impact. Instead, there was a loud crash as Claude landed on the floor.

"I said that's enough. Do you see Evian there, if you would have hurt him, even accidently, I would kill you, Luca is a child, children act that way, whether or not you accept it. It's not a good idea ro provoke me Claude, I'm stronger now and I will take you down. I would advise you to keep your limbs to yoursel, unless you're ready to lose them." Ciel's eyes were no longer blue but an angry red as he glared at the older demon.

Alois, who had moved to block Luca and Evian from the attack stared in shock.

"What is going on in here, is everything-" Hannah began, she wasn't sure what to make of the scene before her.

"Claude started it!" Alois and Luca shouted in unison pointing to the figure on the floor. Hannah directed her attention to Claude.

"I should have known."

"Ciel protected me Hannah." Luca announced.

"is that right?"

"It's true, brother saw it. He went in front of me but Ciel stopped Claude from getting him too. He's very brave."

"You are too, you moved in front of Evian, thank you Luca." Ciel said.

"He's only a baby, I had to do something." Luca said.

"Touching though this moment is, I am afraid I must break it up." In one movement Claude was off the ground, he held Ciel tightly, restricting the young demon's movement.

"Mama, mama" Evian cried frantically, grasping for Ciel.

"Someone in your condition really should not attempt to be the hero."

"You're asking for it." Ciel said calmly.

"I am not frightened by you."

"Leave him alone Claude, he was protecting his son." Alois demanded.

Claude tightened his grip on Ciel, his claw digging into Ciel's arm.

"Ow!" Ciel eclaimed. Evian let out a low vicious growl, everyone watched in amazement as the little demon rose into the air, his eyes locked on Claude.

"What is it doing?"

"He is protecting his Mother." Hannah said in awe. A blood curdling shriek emitted from the child as Claude froze suddenly, his hand moved, controlled by a force that was not his own. The claw found its way to his face where it slashed at him repeatedly.

After several minutes of this, Evian lowered himself to the floor and was back to normal, just as Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"Release my mate Claude, I shall have to kill you." Without a word Ciel was gently placed on the floor and Evian crawled toward him, tears in his eyes.

"Mama." He sobbed cuddling into Ciel.

"It's okay Evian. I'm right here." Ciel soothed rocking the child gently.

"What the devil happened?" Sebastian demanded.

"Evian must really love his mother." Hannah commented. Sebastian looked to Ciel and saw the cut on his arm.

"Did Claude cause that?" He asked angrily. Alois and Luca nodded. In a flash, Sebastian had Claude by his throat pinned against the wall.

"When I am finished with you, there will be no returning this time."

"Sebastian, leave it." Ciel called.

"I cannot, he has threatened you far too many times."

"He saved Evian, let him go and we are even." Sebastian held Claude still for several more minutes.

"If you ever come near my mate or my child again, you will not walk away, am I understood?" Claude merely nodded.

"Ciel, I am no longer comfortable with you being here by yourself, if you would like to visit Alois and Luca, please bring someone with you, or they may visit us." Sebastian released Claude.

"Only this time." He growled.

"Hannah, I apologize for the intrusion, Ciel was late and it is not like him, I had to be certain."

"Of course." Sebastian turned to Ciel who had him hand on his stomach in obvious pain.

"Ciel, what is it?" Sebastian was at his side instantly.

"I-I don't know."

"Brother, what's-"

"Let's take Evian to your room to play, Sebastian is that okay?" Alois asked picking the child up.

"I think that would be best thank you."

"I'll send for the healer." Hannah offered setting about the task. Sebastian lifted his mate into his arms carefully and sat him on the couch.

"It will be alright love." Sebastian soothed as tears fell from Ciel's eyes.

"Sebastian, I'm afraid." He whispered, his whole bad beginning to shake.

"I understand, I am here, whatever is happening, you will not go through it alone." He promised, he had an idea of what was taking place, he just hoped he was wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ciel, I'm so sorry." Alois whispered standing beside the bed where his friend was now resting.

"If I had shut up and let Claude be a jerk as usual you wouldn't be-"

"No, I can't blame you, make sure Luca knows it isn't his fault either. Thank you for letting me use your room."

"Not at all, It's the very least I can do, Luca's room is big enough for both of us, do you have enough pillows?"

"Yes, thank you.."

"H-how are you feeling?"

"Afraid mostly, tired."

"The healer said you might react that way, if you follow the instructions he gave you, I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"I don't see how keeping me in bed until he says otherwise will do any good."

"He said it was vital so it must do something, and the extra feedings Sebastian's supposed to give you, It's going to work, it has to." Ciel rested his hand on his stomach lightly.

"I don't know. It feels different now."

"Try not to worry, the healer says the calmer you are, the better the change that things will work out. Everything will be okay. Your little one comes from two very strong demons, it'll make it, you'll see."

"It's impossible not to worry."

"Try, for the little one. It's depending on you."

"I wish I could believe that it's going to be fine , but it really does feel different now, and I just have this feeling, I'm already starting to feel that. I've lost it."

"Healer says you haven't yet, I can't imagine what It's like and all I can offer is that I'll be here for you, I'll do what I can to help."

"Thank you." Ciel wanted to cry but simply had no tears left. His heart hurt more now than he could ever remember.

"Do you know where Sebastian is?"

"He went 'talk' to Claude downstairs. Do you want him?"

"Let them finish, I should probably tell you that if it happens, I'l have to kill him, just so It's not a shock when one day he-"

"I figured you would. I can't blame you if you did actually, if for whatever reason that happened and you didn't, I just might. Right now, you have to put the little first and according to the healer It's still with you."

"Only just, It's not really fair, to be just starting out and-"

"You're right, It's not. Do you want me to stay until Sebastian comes back?" Alois asked pulling over a chair.

"If you don't mind. I don't think I could handle such a loss, it may kill me."

"You can't let it do that, you have Evian and he needs you, you'd have to live for him."

Ciel felt helpless, he was the mother yet couldn't protect his little one, it would be a waiting game. The pain in his abdomen though significantly less, frightened him to no end.

"It'll work out Ciel, you'll see. The healer said he'd be back in about an hour, by then maybe you'll feel better and he'll be able to tell you more. Just try to rest." Alois advised.

"It was not my intention to have this happen." Claude said moving out of Sebastian's grip just in time to avoid his attack

"Whether or not you meant it is irrelevant, it happened because of you our child his-" Sebastian couldn't say the words.

"I apologized for my actions, what more can I do?"

"You can cease to exist." Sebastian said coldly as he slammed Claude into the ground as hard as he could. If he hated Claude before, the hate he felt now was far greater.

"If you are going to kill me-"

"I am not going to kill you, I am simply going to destroy you, painfully and slowly, you will know what it feels like to suffer, feel unimaginable pain." Before Sebastian could do anything more Hannah called him.

"I am-"

"The healer is here, you asked to be informed of his arrival, I have already taken him to Ciel."

"Thank you. Claude, we shall finish this another time." He said walking out of the room to be with his mate, leaving Hannah standing in the doorway.

"You have gone too far Claude, you knew there was to be a little one and yet you reacted forcing Ciel into a situation where he had to shield his son. Whatever it is that Sebastian will do to you is not harsh enough. You could never hope to understand what it feels like. To know that your child may die, no amount of physical pain can compare. You are to stay down here until this can be handled, I cannot stand the sight of you, you will not speak."

"You talk about the lose of a child as though you have been through it." Claude commented noticing the tears in her eyes.

"That is because I have." Hannah sobbed closing the door. Claude sighed as he heard the lock click and the seal being placed over it.

Ciel woke to the sound of someone sobbing, he lay still not caring to open his eyes.

"Hello?" The small voice called through the tears. Ciel opened his eyes instantly to find himself in complete darkness.

"Hello, why are you crying little one?" He called back somewhat relieved to be there.

"Do you know what I am?" It asked.

"you're a child that has not been born yet."

"Yes. I am your baby if you want me, if you do not I can go away, you do not seem as if-"

"I do want you, very much, your father and brother want you as well. You are already loved."

"If you love me, why do I feel your sadness?"

"I am sad because I almost lost you.

"It felt strange where I am before you were sad. I did not like that."

"I'm sorry, I'm doing what I can to keep you, I need you to help me do that, please?"

"You will not like me, I am different."

"Different isn't bad, I love you. Ciel said sincerely.

"Will you make the scary feeling go away?"

"What feeling?"

"It is not easy to say, it does not happen when you are not upset."

"I'm sorry my little one, I'll try to be better for you."

"May I call you mommy?" It sniffled.

"Of course you can, that's who I am after all.

"Mommy, why won't the other one come see us?"

"The other what?"

"Baby. It does not like us."

"That is not true, I am very afraid." The second voice chimed in. Ciel wasn't sure how to react.

"This is mommy, say hello, mommy might think you do not want to be here if you do not."

"Hello mommy." The shy second voice called.

"Hello my little one." The second child giggled.

"Mommy did not know I was here, surprise mommy!" Ciel smiled.

"What a wonderful surprise you are, both of you."

"I told you mommy likes us.

"So, I was the one that got mommy here."

"Only because I did not know what to do."

"There's no reason to argue, I'm here for both of you and I love you both very much."

"Mama!"Ciel felt Evian wrap his tiny hand around his finger.

"Who is that?" The first voice asked.

"It does not stay with us." Said the second.

"No, I already live with Mama and daddy. Who are you?" Evian smiled cheerfully.

"We are babies who wish to live with Mommy also."

"Then you are very lucky, I have had mama for a while and mama is the best one ever. Mama will always love you and take care of you, even if sometimes you make him sad, he knows you do not mean to. Daddy is the best as well, he says we should take good care of mama because mama will do that for us. He has a very nice voice and loves Mama a lot, he will love you too. Grandmother and Grandfather will be happy to see you too, grandfather is a little scary but he is good. Grandmother is like mama. I am am Mama and daddy's first baby. I am Evian and Mama will give you special names too, right Mama?"

"Yes, I promise I'll give a lot of thought to your names."

"Did you meet mommy in this way Evian?"

"Yes, Mama came to see me everytime I called him here, please be careful, it made Mama not feel well after a while. You should come live with us, I will share them with you." Evian offered.

"We are afraid of the scary feeling that happened, it felt as if we were being forced away." The second child said.

"The man said if mama did not feel something called stress, it would help you and Daddy says he will do what he can to keep it way from us. Will you stay with us, mama would be so very sad if you go "

"That's true, I would be. That's why I was so sad when I came here, I was told you were going to leave me."

"Poor mommy, you love us that much?"

"Yes, I love all three of my children more than you could ever know."

"We will stay for now and see what it is like, but I do like mommy"

"Yes, mommy is very good. You will take very good care of us mommy?"

"Yes."

"But you have to be nice to Mama too." Evian said.

"Yes, mommy is nice, mommy has promised to keep the scary thing from happening." The voices said in unison.

"Can we call again?"

"Will you come?"

"I'll always come to you when you call. That's what a mother is here for." Ciel told them.

"Mama, Daddy wants us to wake up now, he is unhappy." Evian tugged Ciel's hand.

"I can imagine he would be."

"You will not forget us?"

"Not ever,I would very much like to have visits with you." Ciel said with a smile.

"Good, we will see you both soon."

"I hope so, I cannot wait for you to be with us, I will see you again." Evian called over his shoulder.

"Mama, I love them very much, can we have both of them live with us?"

"Yes Evian, we certainly can."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ciel, it is time to wake up." Sebastian said lovingly, running his fingers through his mate's dark hair. Ciel opened his eyes slowly.

"You must have had a very pleasant dream my love, you smiled most of the time you were asleep."

"I need to tell you something, but you should probably sit down first." Ciel shifted slightly on the bed and Sebastian sat next to him.

"What is it love?"

"They're fine."

"They, did you say they, as in more than one?" The smile widened on Ciel's face.

"Yes, you'll soon have two more children." In an instant Sebastian had wrapped Ciel in his arms gently.

"Is that what happened did you link with one of them?"

"Both."

"Ciel, this is- there are no words. Both are alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Evian was there with is as well, he very much likes them."

"Extraordinary, all four of you were there together, I'm almost jealous." Ciel chuckled.

"Don't worry Evian let them know you're a good father, I think they'll be happy to meet you."

"Do you know if they are male or female?"

"Not yet. Not that it matters but what are you hoping for?" Ciel asked.

"I must admit I do like the idea of having all sons, however I would not be opposed to having a little princess. We shall have to come up with names, you did so well with Evian I am inclined to let you have the job, Ciel I am ever so happy, thank you. I am eternally grateful to you for our family."

"I hope you realize this will be the very last time."

"Of course Ciel, I will abide by your decision, however if at some point through our years together you find the neat empty and-"

"If it happens again, you'll regret it."

"So you say."

"Shut up."

"As you wish."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Is it... Safe for you to give all those feedings?"

"I will need to find a source for my own feeding to keep up with what is required. Once I find that, yes it will be safe. Please do not concern yourself with such things, you must keep the focus on the little ones and yourself."

"I'm more worried about the twins than myself, if they have what they need that's all that matters."

"Dearest, you must also look after yourself, if I were to lose you-"

"You won't. I've been through this before and I was fine."

"It was difficult for you, it could have been much worse." Sebastian said.

"But it wasn't." A knock on the door stopped the conversation.

Alois and Luca stood in the doorway, Evian shrieked excited in the blonde boy's arms.

"Sorry, we just wanted to see if you're okay" Alois said as Evian began grasping for Ciel.

"Do you want him with you now?"

"If you're done playing with him." Ciel said as they walked over to him and sat Evian on the bed.

The small child wasted no time in crawling to Ciel and laying his head lovingly on his Mother's stomach.

"Everything's okay then?" Luca climbed up to sit with Ciel.

"Yes."

"Hannah says the healer says you should stay the night at least, will you play with me?"

"Luca, the reason they're staying is so Ciel can rest quietly. He can't be expected to play right now."

"But I like Ciel." Luca frowned.

"Yes I know, but he's going to have to look after Evian and the new baby before anything." Alois explained.

"Babies." Ciel corrected.

"Babies?" Ciel nodded.

"Twins." He confirmed.

"That's great, you two are lucky, getting to have each other and a family."

"You keep saying that, I don't think you fully understand what goes into having a mate and family." Ciel told him.

"I see that raising a child isn't easy, I took care of Luca on my own for a while, I see how Evian is with you two and I want that."

"You have Luca. Enjoy being with him, if you're meant to have a family you will when the time comes. Just be sure you know what you're getting into. I love Sebastian very much and I wouldn't want to trade my children for anything, bit It's not always easy to be a mate or parent."

"And if you had babies too Brother, they'd take you away from me."

"Nothing would take me away from you, ever." Alois comforted his younger Brother.

"There's no one I'm really interested in around here anyway Luca, don't worry."

"I love you Brother." Luca threw his arms around Alois who returned the hug.

"I love you too."

"You see, that is what you must concern yourself with, at least for the time being." Sebastian said.

"Can I play with the new babies?" Luca asked hopefully.

"When they're big enough."

"Come on Luca, we should let them have some time together." Alois took his brother by the hand and helped him off the bed.

"If you need anything, Hannah's always around and we're just down the hall."

"We appreciate that thank you." Sebastian smiled politely as the brothers left.

"Mama, naann"

"We are here my son. Sebastian stroked the boy's hair.

"You never cease to amaze me Ciel. Your willingness to have the twins is something that many demons do not possess. Many would have chosen not to do so."

"I didn't do that to Evian and I won't do it to them. They're my little ones, I can't understand how anyone can do such a thing to something so tiny."

"We must tell mother and father, perhaps we can have them over since you are not able to make such a trip at the present time."

"Sebastian, I've been thinking and I think we should move into the castle your parents gave us. There's more space, we would need that with three small child, we could take them outside to the courtyard in winter and let them play in the snow, just as I used to, your parents would bbe right there, It's perfect."

"Of course. I shall make the arrangements as soon as we leave here. I am quite certain that the servants will enjoy that as well, Tananka seemed very into it as I recall."

"They all did. I can't believe I'm doing this again."

"Ciel. I think that if one of our children is a female, we should consider calling her... Rachel."

"I don't-"

"It is a nice tribute to your Mother who cannot be close to you. I am certain age would approve, as much as you were loved how could they reject part of you?"

"Rachel Ann Michaelis, it does have a nice sound to it."

"Our only choice then if we have another son would then be Vincent, they work so well together. You do like to chose names that mean something do you not, in this case names that represent much love which makes them the best choice, names should be special and I believe there are none so special as ones that honor our loved ones."

"Well then, I think if we use my father's name, it's only right to call him Vincent Sebastian."

"You would do that for me?" The older demon asked in awe.

"Yes. I think It's a very good name and it's honoring two very important people."

"I truly am honored, thank you my love. In all honesty, I never thought you would chose my name."

"Not as a first name, that would be confusing I think. I knew I wanted to try to fit it in though. It didn't fit with Evian but I think it's a strong name don't you?"

"I do indeed." Sebastian kissed his mate.

"Do you think they would be okay with it ?"

"I am positive that your parents would love it."

"I just wish we could talk to them, see what they thought."

"If it was possible, I would help you to do that."

"I know you would. Thank you." Ciel said.

"For what?"

"Everything you do for us, I don't say it anywhere close to enough."

"You do not need to say it Love, you show me how grateful you are very often. Please, get some rest, you will be able to be moved tomorrow evening, I shall take you home and we shall tell the servants. Perhaps Tanaka will share his view, he was close to your mother and father was he not?"

"He was, yes. Both had a great deal of respect for him."

"I can understand why. Can I get you anything?" Sebastian asked straightening the blanket around Ciel.

"No, right now I just want to sleep." Sebastian felt Evian grab onto his finger and looked down at the grinning demon.

"What is it my son?"

"Da!" He cried placing his father's hand on Ciel' stomach.

"Evian, you-"

"Da!" The child repeated clapping and giggling.

"I think he wanted to tell you." Ciel said mildly amused.

"Such a sweet boy you are my Evian." Sebastian said. Ciel shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Are you in pain my dear one?"

"A bit, not like it was, more like with Evian so It's normal."

"Would you like me to ease it for you, as I did the first time?"

"Yes. If you want to."

"I do, if that is what you would like. I did so find it enjoyable."

"Go on then." Sebastian lowered himself to the floor beside the bed, pulling of the glove with his teeth, exposing his clawed hand. Slowly he put his hand under the cover, and allowed it to find its way to Ciel where it unbuttoned a couple of buttons and lay on his mate's abdomen. He rubbed slowly in a circular motion. Ciel visibly relaxed into the pillow.

"Is that better?" Sebastian asked.

"Much." Sebastian continued, he liked that it made his Ciel relax, he also liked that it made him feel close to his children. Evian yawned and laid down close to Ciel and soon mother and son were sleeping peacefully.

A/N: thank you to everyone who has been reading reviewing, following and favoring this story. Thank you for allowing me to share my little family with you and I hope that you're enjoying the story so far


	15. Chapter 15

"I am so happy that you two decided to live so close. Sebastian, I hope you weren't planning to make Ciel carry anything heavy." Ann said.

"I have never made him carry anything Mother, I will not start now." Sebastian put the large boxes on the floor and gave his mother a hug.

"Good, because he should not be doing so when he is carrying little ones, your father and I are so happy for you both. Your children will be the very first set of twins born to our family, should you have a daughter, she will be the first in centuries to be born." Ann's excitement showed.

"We seem to be responsible for many firsts in the royal family." Sebastian said "of course, Ciel is amazing and so we cannot expect anything less."

"My dear son, you have been with your mate for quite some time, you have had many difficult times but also many good ones. After all this time, you still speak so highly of him. He still very much has your heart. It is lovely to see how much you truly love him. You no long serve him as butler and even now, should he ask something of you, no matter what the request, you do not refuse."

'That is true Mother, Ciel has me completely wrapped around his finger, he always did. I will do anything for him."

"I know,when you first brought him to us, I saw it in your eyes. The look your father has always given me. I knew then that he was the right one. You two fit together so well, your children will be very happy. Remember what your father told you about the most important gift a father can give."

"I remember it well, the most important gift I will give them is to love their mother, and I do." Ann smiled.

"That's my boy. Where is our dear Ciel, you didn't leave him near that horrid beast did you?"

"Certainly not. If you would like to visit with them, both are in the courtyard, you will find Finny, Mey-Rin and Deimos guarding them."

"That was very kind of you to let young Finny go. He would have been an asset inside with all this lifting."

"It was not my doing,Ciel chose him, Finny was rather elated."

"I can't help but notice that Ciel seems to have adopted that boy to an extent." Ann commented.

"Yes, at times Finny is shall we say younger than he should be. Ciel does step in to comfort him at times, I think it is mostly that he has always had love for the servants, even if he did not care to admit it." Ann chuckled.

"That sounds familiar doesn't it dear?"

"Perhaps." Sebastian admitted reluctantly.

"Your sister will be so pleased. She really likes Ciel you know."

"Yes, though I am not as popular with her."

"My dear Sebastian, I believe Beth took to Ciel because he is a mother. She sensed that, give her time, perhaps you should have brother and sister time, let her know you."

"I do not think she-"

"She will dear, when you are finished here, I will bring her to you. For the moment, I shall go and see our darling Ciel."

"He would very much like that."

"You told me you have already chosen two names, what might my grandbabies be called?" Ann asked.

"I shall allow Ciel to tell you, after all, he gave me the pleasure of announcing them to you."

"Yes, that was very sweet, I can see that you are just as happy now as when you told us about Evian. It was good of him to put your happiness first. It brings me such joy to see you both together. What a lovely family you have." Ann kissed her son's cheek and made her way to the courtyard.

"Young Master, he's such a cute little baby, look Mey-Rin, he likes the butterflies." Finny said as he watched little Evian who sat on a blanket in the grass, the child's eyes were filled with wonder at the group of butterflies around him.

Evian giggled as the orange and black insect landed on his nose. He reached out to touch it only to have Ciel remove it.

"Evian, you have to be nice with these, you can hurt them very easily." He explained as he took his son's hand and placed the butterfly on it, careful to keep the hand open. Evian shrieked happily causing it to fly away. He began to sob.

"Evian, we have to be very quiet, butterflies like quiet things."

"Sass" the young child whispered putting a hand to his mouth.

"That's right." Ciel told him.

"He's so smart, yes he is." Mey-Rin cooed. Evian seemed to enjoy all the attention. Deimos, who didn't much care for babies and sweet things had to admit that the mother and child moment was beautiful.

"Mama" Evian pointed to the group flying over his head.

"You want another one to come see you, if we're very quiet and don't move, maybe one will stop." Evian turned ro the servant.

"Sss" he instructed.

"Yes Master Evian." They replied in unison. The group waited, soon one landed on Evian's arm. Evian smiled excitedly, exposing his teeth.

"Be still now." Ciel whispered, He loved being able to share this experience with his son and couldn't wait to see how the twins might react.

"You're such a great mother Young Master, even if you won't admit it." Finny said just happy he was able to watch this interaction.

"I hear that a lot, but still-"

"Your mother and Father would be tremendously proud of you." Tanaka said catching their attention.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do. Your gentleness and love for your children could rival your dear Mother, the way you protected him, placing yourself in danger to act as a shield, that is nothing short of what your father would have done, if you believe as tou have said many times before, that you had the most loving and best parents anyone could hope for, than you must also believe that you too are an excellent mother. You are raising master Evian very closely to how you were brought up. Yes Young Master, they would be very proud indeed. I believe it myself." Ciel turned ro look at the old man.

"Thank you." He said.

"Certainly, I only speak the truth." Tanaka gave a polite bow before returning to his smaller form.

"What do you think now Young Master?" Finny asked.

"I can't argue anymore I suppose, Tanaka has spoken and no one argues with Tanaka." Deimos tilted his head.

"You never argue with him?"

"Never." Deimos chuckled, his deep voice sent chills through the servants.

"What an interesting situation. I am willing to bet Prince Sebastian has had-"

"You'll lose, no one argues with Tanaka." Ciel said casually.

"Why ever not?"

"Because he's Tanaka." Ciel and his servants answered together. Deimos shook his head.

Moments later Deimos turned his attention to the doorway leading back into the castle.

"What is it?" Finny asked jumping up and standing in front of Ciel.

"Finny, sit down, It's okay."

"How could you know that?" Deimos asked.

"The answer is obvious, there's only one way back here, through the castle and out through that door. Sebastian's inside, if someone wanted to come back here, they'd have to get through him. So obviously, he let them pass."

"Ciel dear, how are you?" Ann's cheerful voice called as she approached.

"Ann, It's nice to see you again. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh don't get up dear, I'll come down to you, I am simply wonderful, very happy to hear about your little ones. Hello my sweet little Evian." She said as her grandson crawled over to greet her.

"We're happy too. Evian just adores them."

"That is wonderful, it always helps to have an older sibling that is so willing to love the new babies, makes life easier. Sebastian tells me that you have linked with them as well, that is very exciting, and Evian linked through you, that indicates a loving family. I can't wait to meet them."

"I still can't believe there's more than one."

"I would imagine it would be quite shocking, but from what I was told you handled it very well."

"Mama!" Evian said grinning as he crawled onto Ciel's lap and carefully snuggled his mother's stomach.

"Aw is that precious, what a sweet, affectionate child." Ann reached over and softly patted Evian's head.

"Mama." Evian said again.

"What is it Evian?"

The little demon attempted to stand, Ciel held him steady as the child wrapped his tiny arms around his neck.

"Mama." He said affectionately.

"Yes, that's right, I'm your Mother, and I love you very, very much."

"You're a very loving mother Ciel, more mothers should be like you, the world up here would be a happier place."

When Evian had let go, Ciel laid him down on the blanket allowing him to look up.

"He likes it up here I take it." Ann said.

"Yes. We both do, I'm just sorry I'm dragging Sebastian back up here, he loved our home."

"But he loves you so much more. You seem to have better health up here, that is what is most important to him. Anyway, the house will always be there, it is nothing more than a structure, you are his heart and he will follow you anywhere if it means keeping you healthy and happy."

"I know he would, I do feel bad though."

"Because you also love him and wish him happiness and good health. After all the time you two have been together, to still feel that way for my son is refreshing to see." There was a moment of silence between them.

"Ciel dear, may I ask what names you have chosen?"

"Rachel Ann for a girl, Vincent Sebastian if you have another son." Ann gasped in delight.

"After your parents, and Ciel, I am so honored that you would do such a thing." She pulled him into a hug.

"It's only right, Sebastian decided on the first names, since we were honoring special people it only made sense to do it."

"Thank you. What an amazing gift you have given to Sebastian and myself."

"You gave me so many gifts Ann, I can't thank you enough."

"Dear Ciel, seeing how much you love my son and that you are willing to stay with him no matter what is more of a gift than you know, so you see you have been giving me a gift all along."


	16. Chapter 16

"A week can make quite a difference." Sebastian said looking at Ciel, the young demon had seemed more at peace since the move.

"I know it was hard for Sebastian, I'm sorry." Ciel replied.

"You should not feel bad my love, if this place has given you back your health-"

"You say that but I see that it bothers you."

"I have never known you to be so calm, you are no longer the angry, vengeful boy I served, nor have you been so troubled about yourself."

"Isn't that what you liked about me, the vengeful and angry personality?"

"At first yes, however, I love this you just as much, if not more." Ciel leaned back into his mate who wrapped an arm around him, resting a hand on his stomach.

"I happened look at the calendar this morning love, and I realized two things."

"Which are?" Ciel asked.

"First, Mother's Day is very close demons do not celebrate such days, however, you were once human and in an effort to teach Evian about how to honor his mother and human ways, I believe we should do something special, you deserve it, normally I would not say anything and surprise you, I find that I do not know many of the customs."

"Nothing to it really, some people give their mother gifts, cards, things they make themselves, jewelry flowers. Sometimes they take them places they want to go, some mothers prefer to just take the day off and be taken care of."

"That sounds like a good lesson indeed, Evian should grow up knowing how fortunate he is to have a mother and know how to give you the respect you should have." Sebastian said kissing the top of Ciel's head.

"You make everyday mother's day though, you give me little presents, take care of me, I never have to do anything on my own, you absolutely spoil me most of the time."

"That is true, I suppose I will need to come up with something new."

"What was the second one?"

"I did some figuring and if I am correct, our twins will be born close to my birthday. If that is the case, I will be receiving quite extraordinary gifts this year. You always tend to give me the best presents love."

"I'm glad I can give them to you, I know how excited you'll be if that happens.

"Do you think we should teach Evian about people, I mean he's a demon and humans and demons don't-"

"At some point in his life Ciel, our little Evian will be grown and wanting to explore everything possible, he may seek contracts of his own. He needs to be prepared."

"No, I don't want him having to make contracts, after everything I put you through, I don't want that for my little Evian." Ciel said.

"Ciel, none of that really harmed me."

"Your arm fell off Sebastian, I don't-"

"It did not simply fall- that is not the point I-"

"How many times were you shot when I was kidnapped?"

"That has nothing to-"

"Don't forget the-"

"Ciel, dear one, love of my life, please listen to me. You cannot provide feedings for him all his life He-"

"But It's safer."

"It may seem like it but believe me, he will want to experience these things for himself, just as you did."

"I didn't have a good experience either."

"Perhaps he will have a better one, we shall never know unless we permit him to do so, we must teach him for this reason. You must not be so protective when he is grown."

"I'm his mother, I'll always want to protect him."

"I know, but you must know when to let go as well. My mother was the same way for a very long time." Sebastian explained.

"Master Sebastian?" Cynna called quietly, in his hand, Sebastian noticed an envelope and walked over to meet him.

"What is it Cynna?"

"Terrible news sir. This just arrived from Queen Rhiannon, she was most distraught." Sebastian took the envelope.

"Thank you Cynna." The the servant bowed respectfully and left his master to read the message.

"Is she alright?' Ciel asked concerned.

"I would imagine not, she is very upset indeed."

"About what?"

"Nephthys and Mordred."

"What the hell did they do now?"

"Nephthys is going to have a baby as well, they found out moments ago. "

"Poor child, they won't bother our children will they?" Ciel instinctively put his arms protectively over his abdomen.

"It does not say they plan to, she is upset because she sees them both as unfit parents." Sebastian said reading on.

"I agree. They shouldn't have children, ever. Claude would be a better parent."

"Sadly I would have to agree. My brother is incapable of affection and cannot keep out of trouble."

"There's not a lot we can do though, It's not against the law for her to have a child, even though it should be." Ciel commented .

"No it is not, unless they prove to be unfit parents, my mother and father could step in then, not a moment sooner."

"I thought you told me she couldn't have children."

"That is what we were told by the healer, she was pregnant only for a short time when she lost it then became ill, she had some sort of infection that took the child."

"That's terrible." Ciel thought back to the day he nearly lost the twins and felt a twinge of sadness for his sister in law. Sebastian noticed the pain in his mate's eyes.

"Yes, she was utterly deviated. Mordred on the other hand was upset with her because when she lost their child, he lost the throne."

"How can he do that, I would never be able to over look something so tragic. I know how I felt when I nearly lost our children , if they had died, I wouldn't have been able to live, and he just wants a glorified chair."

"If I recall correctly, She did not leave her bed for the following three weeks, and only then because he pulled her from it in anger. There was no sympathy, no kindness."

"Not at all like what you showed me."

"Not even close. Where I promised to see you through it, Mordred raged at her, blaming her for the loss of father's throne. I held you as you sobbed until the healer arrived, he became violent, well, more violent I should say."

"Incredible, It's hard to believe you two are really brothers. You've never put a hand on me. Sebastian knelt down to look into Ciel's eyes.

"I would never do such a thing. I wish no harm to befall you, you are my mate and I love you so much more than you will ever know. If for some reason I would harm you, something is not right, and I want you to take the children and leave me, because obviously I would not be in my right mind. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sebastian kissed him lightly.

Ciel leaned into Sebastian's body resting his head on his mate's chest.

"Have you found a source for your feedings?" Ciel asked, though Sebastian had asked him not to worry he found it difficult not to.

"Not yet but I am searching, I could take it from anywhere, however to find one that is closer to the effect you give me would be best for both of us."

"What would give you that effect as you call it other than what I give you?"

"Nothing is as strong as what a mate provides, the closest to it would need to come from a close source, family or very, very close friends, though the friend must be the only to truly consider the one they feed to be of value, it will allow me to feed you more frequently that way. It should be offered willingly for the best results. Since we are on the subject of feedings, you should eat."

"I can wait a little longer if you need me to."

"I am alright Ciel, I can feed you, I shall simply need to sit down for a short time afterward."

"Are you sure, I really can wait."

"I would rather you did not wait, not just for our twins but for yourself."

"Let's not argue about it Sebastian, I can't let it happen again and I'm starting to get upset."

"I apologize, what can I do to help you feel better, do you need to lie down?" Ciel shook his head.

"No. A good book usually helps me relax, will you read with me?"

"Certainly love, do not forget that you are to rest a little each day." Sebastian reminded.

"Alright, get the book and we can read in bed, I don't really feel I need to but if you'll feel better about it, it can't hurt."

"Thank you Ciel."

"Do you think Evian's okay?"

"Of course, Cynna is perfectly capable of watching him, he even offered to help our son with his walking, everything is taken care of. Let us go and cuddle in close with a good story, I will let you make the selection this time."

"It won't be Shakespeare, you know that don't you?"

"What pray tell, is wrong with the classics?"

"Nothing Sebastian, the first hundred times you read them." Ciel smirked.

"They were all an excellent read, Evian enjoyed them." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and walked to the library.

"Sure, the first fifty times, that's probably why he started trying to eat those books, so he didn't have to listen to them again."Sebastian stopped.

"Well, if you must make fun of my book preference, you can walk up the stairs yourself."

"Fine." The two looked at each other for a long moment.

"I can't walk anywhere if you're still holding me." The young demon informed his mate.

"You know better than that by now do you not?"

"I do. I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too, always. So much so that even if you were not currently carrying my children, I would still take you upstairs, even if you did just insult the greatest author of all time." Sebastian said smiling as he continued to their destination.


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian walked silently through the castle with Evian in one hand and in his other hand he carried a mixture of white and red roses carefully arranged in a lovely pattern and a small black velvet box.

"Mama." Evian said attempting to grab the box from his father.

"Yes, this is for your mother, to show how much we appreciate all he does. As you grow, you will understand exactly what he does for us. You see my son, it is only because of your mother that you and I are here, he feeds us and cares for us, it is not always easy. It is imperative that we let your mother know how precious he is to us and take care of him. You do not always have to give him a gift, he enjoys your hugs as well, that can also be appreciation. Your mother is quite extraordinary, he does so much and asks very little in return. He would do anything for you, and not all of our kind is fortunate enough to have parents."

"Da, Mama?"

"Yes. You are improving with your speech, and walking, mommy and I are very proud." The child grinned staring into his father's eyes. A bright red light emmited from Evian and Sebastian stood still. When at last Evian looked away, Sebastian found himself in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel lay in the bed with Sebastian next to him holding a candle.

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep." Ciel request.

"Yes my lord." The butler replied placing his hand on his chest and bowing his head.

"Da, mama!" Evian cried pointing to his parents.

"How are you doing this?" Sebastian asked his son who only stared back curiously.

"Damn Demon!" Ciel shouted angrily throwing the dishes to the floor. Sebastian sighed bending down to clean up the mess.

"This tea does stain carpets young master, it shall take me an eternity to get it out." He said calmly.

"Then get to work, you have other things attend to today." He slammed the door and was gone.

"My dear young master, I realize that the situation troubles you, I cannot hope to understand the actual feeling however if I could unburden you to some extent I gladly would. You are like no one I have met before. Why can you not see?" He whispered into the room.

"M-mama?" Evian said sadly gripping his father's jacket.

"My dear son, Mommy had a difficult life, I cannot fault him for his anger. As you know, Mommy is different now. We must not be harsh with him."

"I made one for you too, you're always wearing black, It's not cute at all." The blonde girl said placing the pink hat bonnet on his head. Behind him the servants snickered. Evian giggled at the sight of his father in the hat.

"Et tu Evian?"

"Da?"

"You will understand when you are older. Whatever it his that you are doing, we must stop, Mommy is waiting"

"Please, forget about everything, goodnight." He pulled the door closed.

"Forgive me my dearest one, I wish only to offer you a better life, even if thar means I am no longer at your side, you will forever be in my heart."

"Da, Mama" Evian sobbed.

" yes Evian, daddy left mommy for a short time in an effort to give him something more, it is vital that you understand that daddy was very wrong."

"Mama?"

"I do not want you to witness the coming events. They are too painful even for me.

"I shall be as gentle as possible." Sebastian promised, he bowed his head unable to look at the earl sitting on the stone seat.

"Be as brutal as you like, it will be prove that my life was worth something."

"My lord." Evian let out a low angry growl as he watched his mother tilt his head back and close his eyes.

"I did not, would not have harmed your mother. Please Evian, we must go now." Sebastian watched for a second time as his Ciel became still.

"Master?" The boy gave no reply.

"Master, please, you must wake up, I cannot do this to you. I love you far too much." Tears streamed from the demon's eyes as he lifted the boy from the bench and sat down with the young earl on his lap.

"Master, you must not leave me, for I love you so much. I cannot live if you do not. I cannot bear to see you this way. To know this happened because of me, I should not have left you. Forgive me and live." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head and gently placed him on the bench, he lifted his head to the sky, letting out a long mournful sand angry roar." Evian began to sob uncontrollably and Sebastian found himself back in the castle, in front of him, staring in disbelief, were bard, Mey-Rin and Finny.

"M-Mr. Sebastian, are y-you okay?" Finny asked cautiously. Sebastian's thoughts were immediately on Ciel.

"I will be, where is Ciel, I must see him." The Maid was amazed, she had never seen anything rattle Sebastian, yet there he stood in front of them shaking.

"The young Master is still asleep. Is master Evian alright?" Bard could barely find words.

"Th-thank you." He said simply and made his way to the room he shared with his mate. The sight of Ciel lying still on the bed frightened the older demon suddenly. He had a strong urge to wake him but didn't have the chance, Evian's deep sobbed forced Ciel awake.

"What happened, is he- what's wrong?" He sat up quickly.

"Nothing, it is fine now. You are here with us and all is well." Sebastian set Evian on the bed and knelt beside his mate.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?"

"That is not important. Ciel, please promise me something."

"Sebastian, you're scaring me."

"I apologize, that is not my intent. I-you know how much I love you."

"Yes, and I love you. Tell me what happened.

"Ciel. Promise me you will never leave, do not ever go where I cannot follow."

"What are you talking about?"

"Evian showed me something that I would very much like to forget, if I lost you again- please, tell me you will be with me always." Ciel placed a gentle hand on Sebastian's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"He did that to me before, he doesn't mean to hurt us, he's trying to get to know us, he's just curious. Look at me Sebastian, and listen very carefully." Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you and our children very much. There is not reason at all for me to go. I promised you eternity, I gave you a son, I'm carrying your children, I chose this life, I chose you, and nothing will ever make me from you. I swear to you that I am always going to be your mate and mother to your children. No more tears from either of you." Sebastian rested his head on Ciel's chest as the young demon held both his son and mate lovingly.

It was s while before they calmed down.

"Mama." Evian choked out through the last few tears.

"I'm here Evian, it's alright. Mama loves you." Ciel said patting his son's back comfortingly.

"We-we had planned to surprise you my love-"

"You certainly did that."

"Not in the way we wanted to. Evian and I wished to express our appreciation for you. It is mother's day after all and we have several surprises for you today.

"Do you?"

"Indeed." Sebastian handed the velvet box to Ciel.

"Sebastian, you didn't have to-"

"We wanted to. It is a gift from myself and Evian. Please open it." Ciel did as he was asked, he was speechless, inside he found a silver necklace the charm on it was Evian's hand print with his name underneath.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"It opens Ciel, it is a small locket." It was then that Ciel noticed the opening. An image of newborn Evian laying in his mother's arms was inside. Ciel smiled at the image.

"There is one more" Sebastian said opening another space to reveal a more recent photo of Evian and Sebastian together, the child grinned revealing his teeth as he looked up at his father.

"When the twins are born, I shall get two more charms and add them."

"I love it." Ciel said lifting it over his head and placing a hand over his precious charm.

"Mama!" Evian cried happily. Ciel picked him up and cuddled him.

"It's perfect."

"I also have plans, if you feel well enough, to take a journey into town, where there are a few other things waiting for your enjoyment."

"You're both entirely too good to me" Ciel said.

"You deserve to have someone care for you and give you the best. I have also decided to visit mother and give her a little something, would you like to join me?"

"I'd like that very much." Ciel kissed Sebastian tenderly. Evian shrieked forcing his parents to stop.

"What is it that made you upset this time, your mother started it." Sebastian said playfully.

"Did not."

"Really, I do not recall-"

"You're the one that. came in here and-"

"But you Ciel are the cause, if you were not so stunning I would not be forced to act on the urge to kiss you."

"Stunning, I just woke up, I have no idea how you can find anything about me stunning."

Mama, Da!" Evian cried angrily, he didn't like to hear his parents argue.

"You are absolutely correct son, mommy and daddy should not be arguing with each other, especially since daddy is right." Sebastian smirked.

"You're never right."

"Mama!"

"You tell him Evian, tell mommy." Sebastian said.

"Da!" Evian shouted.

"Do not shout at your parents Evian Michael Michaelis, it is not nice." Sebastian said in mock argument.

"Da!" Ciel laughed.

"I love my family." He said leaning back to watch them, wondering who would win, if he had to bet, his money would be on Evian.

A/N: sorry about this one everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel sighed rubbing his stomach, he had only begun to feel the tiny movements but they were already a little painful.

"Young Master, I finished in the front." Finny said proudly.

" can start the courtyard later, if there's nothing more you need to do, you can have some time for yourself." Ciel told him. Finny smiled.

"Thank you Young Master, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you don't look very well."

"Just hurting today."

"Should I try to get Mr. Sebastian for you?"

"No. It's not bad, they're moving, It would hurt less if they didn't both do it at the same time. Sebastian needs some time anyway, the feeding are hard on him."

"I'm sorry." Finny bowed his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, It's my fault."

"Oh young Master, you shouldn't think that way."

"It is my fault Finny, I'm the one that let this happen." Ciel replied leaning back on the couch propping his feet up on the arm.

"What's it feel like Young Master, having a baby move in your tummy?" Finny asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

"Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it just feels... Strange, I don't know how to explain it."

"I've seen women that were going to have babies, their bellies were pretty big, but you're still very thin, how can that be?"

"Just the way it works."

"Is it okay, to ask questions I mean. I know It's not my business."

"It's fine. You'll never get answers if you don't ask."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but do you think maybe I could... Maybe I could-" the young gardener let his voice trail off.

"You want to see what it feels like?" Ciel asked, Finny nodded nervously.

"I know you don't really like it unless Mr. Sebastian does it."

"Come here." Ciel said gently, Finny smiled and obeyed kneeling beside Ciel.

"What should I do?"

"Give me your hand." Ciel said as Finny did just that.

"You don't need to do anything but let your hand sit there, no pressure, you won't mean it, but that could hurt them very much." Finny nodded as Ciel lowered the hand to his thin stomach. Finny felt a series of small taps against his hand and his smile widened.

"That's amazing." Finny said in awe.

"Yes, it is."

"Does this mean they'll be with us soon?"

"A few more months. The moving and kicking will only get stronger." Ciel told him.

"It must get really uncomfortable then."

"It does, but It's worth it when It's over."

"Young Master, the feedings Mr. Sebastian needs, does it have to be from just you?"

"It's best if it comes from me, and the same is true when he feeds me. But no, it doesn't have to."

"You've been worried about him. You've both been good to me and I don't mean to speak out of line, but I love you both for what you've done, you offered me a job and a home with a family. Then Mr. Sebastian offered it a second time. Will it be okay if I helped, I could go feed him so you can eat later and then it won't be so hard on you both."

"Do you know what a feeding is?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I saw Mr. Sebastian prepare one for you before. I'm willing to do it. I'm sure if I explain to Bard and Mey-Rin they'd feel the same way, we could take turns. Mr. Sebastian could come to us until your able to do it."

"Finny, I couldn't ask you for something like that."

"You didn't, I offered, let me help?" Ciel smiled.

"If you really think you want to, I would be very happy, it takes some of the stress off of me." Finny grinned proudly.

"Then I'll do it. Should I ask him now?"

"It might be a good idea, especially if he's still feeling a little off. Thank you Finny."

"I'm happy to do it." He said standing up.

"Thank you for letting me feel your little babies young Master." He turned and went to find Sebastian. Ciel was touched and he could finally relax for the first time in days. He closed his eyes and feel asleep.

"Hello Mommy!" Two small voices called from the darkness.

"Hello little ones." Ciel called back lovingly.

"We are so happy you came, we have been waiting a long time to see you. We did not want to hurt you as Evian said. We missed you ever so much." Ciel was amazed by the voices speaking in perfect unison.

"I've missed you as well."

"We have a secret mommy." They giggled.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, just for you. You may tell the nice sound if you like."

"The what?"

"It spoke to us, and made us happy. Just as you do."

"You mean your Daddy. I'm sure he would love to know."

"Mommy, we would like you to see us when we tell you, for we love you very much and wish to be with you. We know we cannot see you outside yet. Would you like to meet us Mommy?" Ciel was elated.

"I would love to see you."

"Then we will reveal to you our secret." There was a moment of silence as Ciel waited.

"Mommy," a singular voice called. "I hope you do not mind, and will love me just the same, I maybe a little playful but I mean you no harm. Please do not be afraid." A light filled most of the room as Ciel watched excitedly, he could hardly wait. Slowly the young demon appeared, red eyes resembling Sebastian met him, the child looked like its father, it smiled gleefully, Sharp, pointed fangs glistened in the light.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my little one?"

"My secret is, I am a little boy." He exclaimed proudly.

"I do not scare you mommy, I do not look as you do." He raised a clawed hand to show more of his features.

"No. You look like your father. He's going to be very happy."

"Now it is my turn mommy." The second voice called sweetly.

"I told you I am different, I hope you are not angry, I only wish to be loved by you and daddy as well as your other babies. I am also playful, but at times I am calm, do not be alarmed mommy as with the boy, I mean you no harm." The second child showed itself looking nearly identical to the noticed right away that its eyes matched his.

"Mommy, I am different as I said, for you see, I have blue eyes, not red. I am a little girl." Both children bowed their heads.

"Please mommy, accept us and love us as we love you, we may be trouble, but our hearts belong to you. please be our mommy and promise to love us no matter what. we want to be your babies." They sounded almost afraid as if Ciel would banish them for what they were.

"My little ones, I will love you as I have these past months, I will love you always and unconditionally, just like your brother. It's my hope that you'd want to be in our family. We love you so much that we've already named you." The children's eyes lit up.

"You still want us, forever?" They asked.

"Forever and ever my little ones." Ciel felt a wave of pure joy come over him.

"May we come to you?"

"Yes." The demon children rushed into the arms of their mother, who quickly embraced them.

"We love you mommy!" They said happily throwing their own arms around Ciel.

"I love both of you very much." He held them close.

"What will you call us Mommy?" They asked releasing him from their embrace but still holding his hands.

"Our little girl will have the first name Rachel for my mother and the middle name Ann for daddy's mother." The small female demon tilted her head.

"R-Rachel Ann?"

"That's right. In honor of your grandmothers." Ciel confirmed.

"I like that very much. I will be Rachel Ann." She said happily.

"And me mommy, what will I be?" The boy asked.

"You will be called Vincent for your first name vincent was my father, and Sebastian will be your middle name, thatis your father's name.

"The boy turned to his sister.

"I am Vincent." He said to her.

"And I am Rachel, it is good to finally call you something" both children bowed politely , reminding Ciel of his mate.

"Mommy, you will leave us now, please come back, we will miss you." After one final hug, Ciel opened his eyes to find a pair of Cyan eyes staring at him.

He sat up quickly.

"Damn it Alois!" He shouted slapping the blonde boy away.

"Bloody loon"


	19. Chapter 19

Evian had never felt so happy as he stood between his mother and father. He walked to each of them excitedly and upon receiving praise from one, he returned to the other.

"Evian, find your Mother." Sebastian instructed and watched as his son turned and rushed to Ciel, who greeted him with a hug.

"Mama!" Evian giggled.

"I'm very proud of you Evian. Where's Daddy?" With a shriek of joy, the child sped off once again. Ciel had to wipe a way a tear as Sebastian lifted Evian into his arms and began tickling him. Ciel felt the boy was growing much too quickly. He wanted to hold onto these moments forever.

"Daddy!" Evian said causing Sebastian to stop and hold him up so that he was now looking up at the boy.

"You finally called me correctly. My dear son, you have made me the happiest demon in existence." He cuddled the grinning child. Ciel smiled, he had always known Sebastian would be an amazing father but he had never expected that the demon could be so happy ro have children. In the days of their contract, Ciel would have never thought him capable. A sharp kick to his ribs forced Ciel to gasp.

"Are you alright Ciel?" Sebastian was at his mate's side instantly.

"They're doing it again." He did his best to keep his voice calm.

"I apologize, is there anything at all I can do to ease your pain?"

"No. Not unless you can somehow make them stop getting over there." Ciel repositioned himself hoping it would stop.

"Mama?" Evian cried sadly as Ciel laid down on the daybed.

"Perhaps you need to have a talk with your brother and sister." Sebastian said placing the boy close to Ciel. Evian rested his head on his mother's stomach.

"No!" He cried

"If only it were that easy." Ciel stroked his son's hair affectionately.

"It is a nice thought, I am certain. Thank you Evian, that was very helpful." Evian cuddled closer to Ciel.

"Our son is developing a good vocabulary." Sebastian commented.

"Of course he is, he's very intelligent, he's my son after all." Ciel replied.

"In that case, we must work on avoiding things such as water, demon hounds and-"

"Silence is a virtue Sebastian." Ciel glared at his mate. "Now is not the time for your- ow!"

"Mama!" Evian sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm alright Evian." Ciel did his best to convince the small child.

"Evian, perhaps now is a good time for a nap." Sebastian picked him up only for the boy to become upset and begin wiggling in his father's grasp.

"I'm going to take a nap too, It's okay." Ciel soothed and Evian relaxed.

"I will return to you soon my love, try to rest." Ciel nodded and began to rub his abdomen in an effort to calm the twins.

Evian walked to into the darkness, he had a mixture of feelings for the twins.

"Evian, why are you unhappy with us?" Both children questioned, meeting him in the light.

"You are not being very nice with Mama." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean, we tell mommy nice things and give our love."

"You are also hurting mama. I know you did not mean it, I know you love mama very much, you have to be gentle with Mama, daddy said it is very important to take care of mama and you are not. I never hurt mama this much, mama would never hurt you. Remember that you are sharing mama and there is not much room, I am not asking for you to be still the whole time, just be gentle." The twins bowed their heads.

"We are sorry, we have no wish to harm mommy, Vincent, mommy must be angry." Rachel cried placing her head in her hands.

"Do not cry sister Rachel, maybe mommy will forgive us." Vincent comforted.

"Mama is not angry at you, you are loved and there is nothing to forgive, please just try to be nicer with him. He wishes no harm to you either, mama very much wants you, daddy and I want you too, just do not keep hurting mama so badly.

"I feel terrible brothers, it is my doing." Rachel sobbed. Evian walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It is no one's fault, you did not know, even if you find you cannot, at least try it."

"We promise brother Evian, we will do our best to care for mommy." The twins said in unison.

"Since you promised, and I am with you, let us play." Evian said with a smile, he wiped away the tear from his sister's eyes. She returned the smile gratefully.

"Yes, we would like that very much." Evian released her.

"Come brothers, find me!" She challenged and sped off into the shadows.

"You really do not feel well do you?" Sebastian asked as Ciel rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I just need to lie down."

"Perhaps I should contact mother and tell her I will have to decline."

"You can't do that, she needs you there, it's only for a little while." Ciel said looking up at him.

"What if you need me while I am gone, I cannot simply-"

"I can have someone come and get you. Ann needs you, she doesn't ask you for much."

"Ciel, if you are having a difficult time, she will understand. I am... concerned to say the least."

"Don't be, It's normal for them to move. Evian-"

"Evian never kicked you with that much force." Sebastian handed Ciel the goblet.

"He was the only one, there's two now which gives them even less room, I'll be fine."

"Yes Ciel, I know you will because I am going to stay right here, this is where I need to be." Sebastian insisted.

"It's your parents' anniversary, they want you there." Ciel said in an attempt to encourage his mate to go.

"They also want you to attend, the way you feel now, I do not see that happening."

"All the more reason for you to go. You don't want to leave them with just your brother and Neph do you?"

"Father can handle those two, All Nephthys will talk about is her baby." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Just what is it that you talk about Sebastian?"

"That is different, I do not complain about morning sickness or-"

"There's good reason for that isn't there?"

"I told you Ciel, if I could take your place I would spare you this pain."

"Right before you told me you wouldn't be able to handle it as well as I did with Evian."

"That was not really the point. However, you really did do well all things considered."

"Well, if I did, why couldn't you?"

"Because if it were possible for me to carry our children, I do not possess the ability to be as focused through the ordeal as you were and for that matter, as quiet, where you did not call me a single name which was not my own, and did your best to be calm, I would not have taken well to it, I can admit that. When it comes to having children, you are stronger than I and I bow to your superiority." Sebastian placed ahis hand over his heart and gave a low bow. Ciel shook his head.

"You're going to be late." Ciel warned.

"I am staying here. I have no wish to see my brother or his mate. I do not care to listen to stories of children that are not my own. Most of a Ciel, I have no wish to leave your side, I cannot enjoy my parents'company knowing you are in pain." Sebastian rested his hand on Ciel's stomach.

"You are far more important to me. If anything happened to you I-" Sebastian was cut off when Ciel reached up and grabbed his black tie, pulling him down into a kiss. After several moments they parted.

"If I thought something was wrong, I'd tell you to stay. I'll have the servants, Alois is bringing Luca up, Hannah will be here. Everything's going to be fine."

"They are not bringing him are they, I shall have no choice but to-"

"No. It's just the three of them, you worry ro much."

"Are you certain, I believe there is no such thing when it comes to your health and should anyone ever-"

"I know, you'll take care of it. Right now, you need to be with your parents, I'll survive."

"I know you will." Sebastian leaned in giving Ciel a loving kiss.

"Because I am staying right here."


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't know how you talk me into these little adventures Sebastian, this is insane." Ciel muttered as he found himself walking down the streets of London.

"Not to worry my-young master, we won't be long and look, Evian is enjoying himself." Evian bounced excitedly in his father's arms.

"Alois is taller, you can hide behind him if you need to." Both boys glared at the demon butler.

"Brother, Hannah says if we behave, we can have some candy on the way back." Luca said pulling on his brother's purple jacket.

"Well, I suppose we'd better be good then. It's been a long time since I had candy." Alois patted Luca's head as they walked.

"Are you sure I should be doing this?" Ciel asked his hand resting on his stomach.

"I am certain you should not be doing that, if someone saw-"

"Tell me, which would you find more disturbing, an Earl who isn't supposed to be alive walking around town, or a boy with his hands on his stomach, personally I think-"

"I'd be afraid of the Earl, if he's not alive he better not be walking around." Luca said. Alois couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Have I said something?" Luca looked at Ciel.

"Your brother's just lost his mind, it has nothing to do with you." Ciel assured him. Alois continued to laugh for several minutes.

"Have you finished?"

"I think so." The blonde boy replied as they continued on their way.

"Is there anywhere you would like to look young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Mainly the sweet shop. I suppose we can look at some things for the little ones."

"Mama!" Evian cried suddenly pointing to Ciel.

"What are we supposed to do about that?"

"Young children can become confused, especially when the young master steps in to lend a hand."

"You can't exactly correct him."

"No, I cannot, however I can redirect him. Everything will work out."

"Then explain why he looks so much like me."

"He is your brother."

"Those that know me know I'm an only child, try again."

"I would think of something, in the meantime, are you not enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not sure 'enjoying' is the right word."

"Brother, can we see your house?" Luca looked up at Alois hoping he would allow it.

"I don't think so Luca. There's nothing there to see."

"But-"

"No."

"Now boys, do not fight."Hannah placed a hand on each of them.

"I'm sorry Luca, It's just that so much happened there." Alois found small arms around him suddenly.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Thank you." A short distance away, they heard two familiar voices.

"Come Agni, we must hurry, it will be starting soon and we've much to do." The voice was different from what Ciel remembered. It was not the usual bright tone that had once caused him irritation, it was somber. Ciel remained silent. The pair were getting close. Ciel's group rushed into the book shop where Ciel used to go with his mother. Ciel smiled at the thought. He missed his parents but was now beginning to remember with feelings of fondness. Sebastian put Evian down allowing the child to take hold of his mother's hand.

"Mama!" He cried happily as Ciel walked with him over to the children's books.

"Daddy would like this one." Ciel showed his son a small book entitled "three curious Kittens" Evian took the book from his mother and began waving it excitedly.

"You are truly your father's child.

"My?" Evian asked holding up to his Mother.

"How could I say no to that, yes Evian you can have it." The child shrieked with delight. Ciel chuckled. Ciel let Evian look through the lower shelves, every so often the boy would become excited by the pictures on the covers and giggle or bounce. It wasn't long before Ciel had a small stack of books.

"There you are, I wondered where you had gone." Sebastian said greeting his son with a gentle pat on the head. Ciel noticed a very large book in his mate's hand.

"Don't tell me, Shakespeare."

"Yes. The complete work."

"Don't you have all those?" Ciel asked.

"Not all of them. Evian used A midsummer night's dream, Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet as teething objects."

"I keep telling you, you can only hear them so many times."

"I would like my son to experience -"

"A long nap?" Ciel teased.

"Surely you cannot jest at such a time, we are meant to be evading Soma and Agni, and here you are making fun of the greatest literary work the world has ever seen."

"That is not the greatest." Sebastian gave his mate a shocked look.

"Mark my words young master, the name Shakespeare will go down in history as the greatest playwrite to ever live."

"Sure Sebastian." Ciel replied sarcastically. Sebastian smiled.

"Would you care to make a bet on that?"

"Why, so you can lose?"

"I will win and when I do, you must do one thing I ask, whatever it is you cannot refuse me."

"What if I win, what will you do?"

"I will get rid of my entire collection of his work and never speak of him again." Sebastian offered.

"Fine." Ciel agreed.

"Perfect" Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Should you lose my dearest one, you will agree to a second bonding ceremony, on our anniversary that falls the year our little bet ends."

"Why another one?" Ciel whispered back.

"I want to make up for our first one and give you the day you deserve and should have had. That is my request."

"You don't have to-" After a quick look around, Sebastian kissed Ciel lightly on his check.

"You cannot refuse."

Sebastian took the stack of books from his mate.

"You are carrying more than enough young master, please permit me to help."

"It's your job after all." Ciel said slipping back into the role of master. After they had finished, Sebastian walked outside to make sure it was clear for his mate to leave.

"I wonder what they're rushing off to." Ciel commented.

"I cannot say my lo-rd."

"Clearly you're having trouble saying anything."

"Can we go to your house Ciel, is it big?" Luca asked.

" It's big enough, smaller than the one Sebastian and I lived in. I don't think that's a good idea though. I don't know that I could-"

"Bassy?" The voice called happily, Sebastian sighed.

"Nice going Sebastian, now we have-"

"You brought him did you?" Grell glared at Ciel.

"Ciel is my Mate, it would be best for you to show the proper respect." The demon warned.

"What brings you to London, finally realize that we were meant to be?" The reaper asked hopefully.

"Certainly not. You and I have talked about that. Ciel is the only one I could ever love. He is mother to my children." Grell crossed his arms over his chest.

"If it was about the children Bassy, I would have been happy to-"

"Yes, I know. You are simply not the one, I was certain I made that clear."

"Mama!" Evian moved close to Ciel, unsure of the new person in front of him. Grell leaned on his scythe and looked down at the young demon.

"You look just like mommy don't you, except for just a few things." He knelt down to get a better look.

"You know, you're kind of-" Evian gave a shriek of displeasure and kicked the Reaper in his face.

"You are your father's child aren't you?" Ciel smiled.

"You said children, am I to assume your little Earl is currently pregnant?"

"That would be correct. We will have twins not long from now." Sebastian said proudly.

"I see, well that's... Nice I suppose. I still don't understand what you see n something like him."

"I'm right here you know, I can hear you." Ciel said angrily.

"Bassy, we could have made children far better looking than-"

"I'm going shove that toy of yours so far up your-"

"Ciel, you have to think of your twins now and calm down." Alois said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, you're right. I can always find him after."

"Mama!" Evian cried sniffling. Alois knelt down and patted the boy.

"Evian,Ginger here doesn't matter. Your mommy and daddy love you very much. You don't have to listen to him. He's jealous that's all." The child looked to his mother.

"That's true, he wanted daddy, but we have him instead." Ciel confirmed.

"Agni, we must get there on time. Ciel would have been so angry if he knew we were so behind, I am sure Lady Elizabeth will also be displeased." Ciel was interested now and part of him wanted to follow the find out what was happening.

"This again." Grell shook his head.

"What is 'this'?" Sebastian asked.

"Since the Earl died, that blonde girl has been bringing his 'friends' together to honor him. She started using the house after the servants disappeared." Grell said. Ciel allowed his anger to be replaced by guilt and sadness.

"Poor Lizzy. She must really be hurting."

"She's devastated." Grell corrected him. "You were everything to her."

"Sebastian, you have to do something for her." Ciel didn't like to think of his cousin without the bright smile that would greet him.

"What would you have me do?"

"I don't know. Something, we can't let this go on. You always know what to do. It's not fair to her, if you love me, please do this for me." Ciel pleaded. Sebastian knelt down in front of him.

"I will do anything for you, I shall think of something."


	21. Chapter 21

"I never thought I'd have to see this place again " Ciel said quietly sitting down toward the wall at the top of the steps. Sebastian handed him a pen and several pieces of paper.

"When you have finished, I will place the note where she will be sure to find it, or I shall tell her you left it with me." Sebastian told him as he straightened his tie.

"Sebastian, how come you get to go but Ciel doesn't?" Luca asked sitting down next to his brother.

"It's a long story Luca, best not to ask." Alois advised.

" Ciel , do you have any toys?"

"I don't think so, not-"

"Yes, Luca down the hall here you will find a room with many things to play with. Ciel's company often sent toys for his approval and I kept some of them, perhaps when we leave, we can take them for our family."

"I suppose, no one's here to play with them anyway." Ciel agreed. Evian grinned.

"Evian, we have to be very quiet up here. Luca, Alois, why don't you take him with you?"

"Like babysitting?'

"Yes Luca. I need you to take good care of him, can you do it?" Luca stood straight and bent slightly at the waist as if trying to copy Sebastian.

"I can do it. I'll be real 'sponsible I promise." Luca reached for Evian's hand and Alois stood on the other side.

"Third door on the left." Sebastian pointed in the direction.

"Do you really think a letter would be enough?"

"What else can we do Ciel, you cannot suddenly appear to everyone." Sebastian gave him a kiss.

"I shall return soon, is there anything specific that while I am down there you would like me to say?"

"Yes, tbe sure to tell her that I want her to be happy, that would make me happy. Tell her I would want her to go on living, not to stop just because I'm not there, and that she has a beautiful smile so don't let anyone take it away, to never forget to be happy, that's important, and to stop wearing black, don't tell her this but I saw her when she walked in. It doesn't suit her, I want her to have her bright colors, she shouldn't stop being Lizzy. I'll put something close to that in the letter too, maybe if she sees it in my writing it'll help."

"Very well, please stay here." Sebastian vanished from sight. Moments later, he was heard greeting Lizzy.

"I apologize Lady Elizabeth, I had no idea you were-"

"Sebastian," she sobbed, Ciel peered around the railing to see his cousin. She was slightly taller than last they saw each other, her bright colors seemed to have faded with her cheerful smile.

"Sebastian, It's so good to see you, I thought maybe you-"

"No, though it should have been me my lady, forgive my failure."

"Oh Sebastian, don't be silly, I know you would have saved my Ciel if you could have, you were such a wonderful butler, can you stay for a bit, we get together sometimes to remember him, and the servants just disappeared last year, I just don't understand what's happening. I miss Ciel so much"

"Such a loss is terrible. I am ever so sorry." Sebastian said sympathetically.

"You must be just as heart broken, you were always together. Come in here and join us, please." She insisted.

"I wonder if I might have a word in private my lady, there are several things I should tell you."

"Of course, let's go into the library."

"You must be strong Ciel, I know it must be difficult but you cannot give into your emotions." Hannah said grabbing his shoulder.

"You're right, I have a letter to write, I knew I shouldn't have come back to London." He whispered. He began writing.

"What is it Sebastian?"

" it is rather difficult for me to say, you see I cared very much for him and it saddens me to see this place without him in it."

"Take your time."

"I appreciate your patience Lady Elizabeth. I suppose I should start by saying that although he had difficulty expressing his emotions and was sometimes quick tempered, he cared very deeply for you, He would not wish this sadness upon you. Though you never heard him say so, or saw the reaction, he loved to see you smile and I believe that although he would understand, the mourning process that you are going through would simply break his heart. The black dress you wear would sadden him as well. It is my belief that he would want your colors to shine as brightly as ever they have. He would not like to see you in pain."

"I know he wouldn't. I just can't help it. My Ciel is gone and I can't get him back. He wasn't just my fiance, he was my dear friend, my family. In spite of everything terrible that went on, I knew I could come here and he would never-" she broke into fresh sobs.

"I understand my Lady, I would suggest remembering the good times with the young Master however, as well intentioned as those words may be, until your heart begins to heal, that suggestion will not be of any help to you. I am certain that you have been hearing it quite a bit."

"Yes, nearly everyone says that. Mother says I should be grateful for the condolences. I would be grateful if I had just one more day to tell him everything, it then again, one day just isn't enough. One day would lead me ro wanting more time. I never even go to-" she could no longer contain herself and grabbed onto Sebastian for comfort leaving the demon stunned.

"Come now, if the master could see you now, how do you think he would feel about all this?"

"I suppose he may feel a little bad, he never did like it when everyone would gather around for him. He would probably think we were all being silly."

"Most likely, but to see you sob so deeply would hurt him more than you could know. I am sure that wherever he may be, the young Master is looking on and wishing you the ability to move on. He will always remain in your heart."

Ciel placed the letter in an envelope. He listened closely to the conversation between his mate and cousin, her sobs felt to him as if thousands of daggers were being plunged into his heart.

"I'm sorry Lizzy. I never wanted this for you." He whispered.

"It will be alright." Hannah said comfortingly.

"I don't see how. Don't you hear her, it doesn't sound anywhere near alright and I did it."

"I know it is very difficult for you, the more you follow the conversation, the more painful it will be. Perhaps we should join the boys and you can-"

"I need to hear, I don't think anything Sebastian tells her will be enough. Hannah, I don't know what to do."

"Sometimes there is nothing you can do. She will accept it and eventually move on as you want her to "

"You don't know Lizzy. When something gets her that upset, she doesn't just get over it. I want her to be happy, she deserves that." Ciel rested his hands on his stomach absent mindedly.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"You are not certain?"

"I think I may need to lie down." He said as he felt a series of strong kicks. He nearly cried out in pain.

"Can you walk?"

"I-think so. My room is just down the hall." Hannah stood up, helping Ciel to his feet.

"I will help you get there, just try to relax." Hannah managed to get Ciel under the cover of in his old room. He had forgotten how soft it he relaxed into it.

"Do you want me to get him for you?" Hannah's voice was filled with concern.

"No. They'll stop. Sebastian needs to try to- get out of there!" He cried out attempting to reposition his children.

"Are you certain you do not want me to get him for you?" Ciel nodded painfully.

"I'll be alright, I just need to rest, I love them very much, but I really hate it when they kick me there."

"It is easy to see why. Try to relax, everything will be fine, I-"

"What happened love?" Sebastian appeared suddenly from the hall, he rushed to his Mate's side and knelt down beside the bed. He ran his fingers lovingly through Ciel's hair.

"You didn't just leave her that way did you?"

"What-no, I left her in the care of Prince Soma and Agni. Undertaker wishes me to say 'hello' for him."

"How the hell-"

"You can't be serious, if you don't know-"

"Grell, how did you get in here?" Sebastian asked

"Does it really matter Bassy?"

"No. You got in, you can let yourself out." Ciel said.

"Ciel, my dearest one, you must talk to me. I cannot help if I do not know what is wrong."

"They're kicking my ribs, It's so strong I feel like they'll-" Ciel began to cry out only for Sebastian to kiss him.

"They cannot be permitted to hear you. I shall have a healer here immediately."

"I'll go, you stay with him." Hannah disappeared without another word.

"Would you like me to help love?" Ciel nodded. Sebastian pulled off his glove and placed his hand on his Mate's stomach, he rubbed it in a circular motion.

"I am so sorry Ciel, I never meant to hurt you. Had I known this would be so much more difficult, I never would have allowed them to be conceived. Forgive me."

"There isn't anything to forgive, I want them as much as you, it wouldn't be so bad if-" the young demon gasped, a small whimper escaped him as Sebastian heard what sounded like a large twig being broken.

"They have to move, I can't -" tears filled his eyes, the pain he felt was terrible. Sebastian attempted to prod them from their position.

"What can I do?" Grell asked surprising Sebastian.

"Keep everyone downstairs from coming up." Grell nodded and walked to the stairs where he stayed hidden in the shadows.

"It will be alright Ciel, I am here and I will do whatever I need to in order to help you through this, I love you so very much."

A/N: I just want to say that I'm thankful to all of you who are sharing my little family, it really means a lot to me that you are enjoying them with me. So thank you very much and I hope you willl continue to enjoy them as the story goes on.


	22. Chapter 22

"I promise Ciel, everything will be alright. The healer will come and tell us what we need to do. No matter what it is, I will be right here." Sebastian continued to assure his mate.

"It hurts so much, I know they don't mean it but I- I'm afraid." Ciel whimpered.

"Of what love?" The older demon asked softly.

"Do you think this is happening because something's wrong with the twins?"

"I cannot say. You truly are one hell of a mother, all this pain and yet your concern is for your unborn children. They are fortunate to have you. I am very fortunate to be able to be here with you, remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Are you saying that because you think something terrible will happen or-"

"I am saying it because it is the truth. Should I continue to -" Ciel's cry of pain was enough to make Sebastian silently curse himself.

"Grell!" Sebastian called out reluctantly. The reaper was there in an instant.

"Is everything alright?"

"I need you to do something for me." Grell grinned.

"Anything for you Bassy."

"Get the people downstairs to leave. If things keep up, I doubt we will remain undiscovered. Do not hurt anyone, am I clear?"

"Crystal. I will do it for you. Sweet Bassy."

"Why won't they just move?" Ciel readjusted himself on the bed only for it to cause more pain.

Sebastian waited for him to settle in, again he rested his hand on Ciel.

"Be still my little ones, you are hurting your mother terribly. I know it is difficult especially with two of you, it is very important that you refrain from positioning yourselves in this particular place. Your mother and I need for you to relax, let your mother rest. Please understand that we are not angry, we simply wish for you to be calm. Your mother and I love you both very much." Sebastian prodded them a moment longer before they obeyed.

"It's still really sore.' Ciel said as the last tears fell.

"I know dearest. Rest while you can." Sebastian continued rubbing gently.

"Whatever's going on, I hope it isn't -"

"Ciel, I will do all I can to protect all of you. All that can be done now is for you to rest. Tue healer is no doubt on his way with Hannah, and I am here with you." It wasn't long before the healer arrived, and after having the situation explained throughly he began his examination. He applied firm but gentle pressure to Ciel's abdomen. The young demon moaned painfully. When he came to the lower part of Ciel's ribs where he had been getting kicked, Ciel cried out.

"It is alright my dear, I know it hurts." Sebastian soothed.

"Are they alright?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Babies are fine, It's you that we should be concerned for. It hurts so much because two of your ribs have been broken. I hope you are comfortable here because to move him would cause more problems. The safest place for mother and children is right here, however, this leaves the mother in a dangerous position. With the combined strength of the twins, It's no longer safe for Ciel to carry them. They are physically harming him and at that rate, his body will not be able to heal as it normally would. It is my opinion as a healer that the young prince, for his own health let them be taken." Sebastian would not have been able to support himself had he been standing.

"No." Ciel said glaring at the doctor.

"If you carry them to the end, you will die. It is just best to do so, perhaps one day, you will be able to try again, but you will need to-"

"I said no." Ciel said forcefully. The healer turned to Sebastian.

"It seems that you need to talk some sense into your mate."

"Sebastian, I know this is hard, and I love you very much, but I will not sacrifice my children to save myself. It's my decision and I won't force you to make it, if it should ever come to that, you have to let me go." Ciel reached up and touched his mate's cheek softly.

"I don't want to lose any of you." Sebastian leaned his face into Ciel's hand.

"I know. I'll do what I can to see that you don't."

"My precious. Ciel, what would I possibly be without out?"

"A damn good father, you'll have to take care of them, but I know you can." Ciel kissed him lovingly.

"Swear to me that you will do all you can to stay here with us." Sebastian pleaded staring deeply into Ciel's eyes.

"I swear' Ciel replied.

"Bassy, Bassy I did something terrible!" Grell cried frantically.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked in alarm.

"No don't get too upset with me but the girl, I-"

"You what?"

"I lost her. I was trying to get rid of them all like you said but I lost sight of her and-"

"What about Soma and Agni?"

"I locked them in a closet downstairs. I searched but she's no where to be found."

"Very well, I shall have to look for her myself. Thank you for informing me Grell." Sebastian gave Ciel one more kiss and left the room. He began wandering the halls , listening and watching. It was a while before he heard her sobs from the shadows.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Oh Sebastian, it was aweful, I don't know what's going on but there's-" Sebastian sighed, none of it mattered anymore.

"Lady Elizabeth, please follow me, I have some explaining to do.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, you're saying you're a-a demon and you married Ciel?" Lizzy asked slowly.

"That is correct. I apologize, I know this must be quite a shock. If you must fault anyone for this, it should be me. It was I who fell in love with him." Lizzy didn't speak, she stared at the butler for a long moment.

"That means he's alive?"

"As a demon but yes. We have a son and he is currently carrying my twins, though it does not seem to be going well."

"He's alive, Sebastian, I should be be very angry that this secret was kept from me, can I talk to him?" She asked hopefully.

"I am not sure now is a good time, he is in a great deal of pain. The twins are quite troublesome."

"Is he happy, does he smile?"

"Every now and again, much more than in his days as a human. Our son gives him great joy. You are not angry my lady?"

"I should be absolutely livid, but he's happy and loved, if he isn't going to be my fiance, maybe I can still have him as a cousin and friend, I mean, is it alright with you sebastian, since you're married to him."

"My dear lady, I would never dream of standing between you." Lizzy smiled for the first time since losing Ciel.

"Thank you Sebastian!"

"It is no trouble at all. Ciel is quite upset that you have been hurting so badly. He will be pleased to know you have not forgotten how to smile."

"When would be okay to talk to him?"

"I am not certain, he is not well." Lizzy's eyes widened.

"Not well, then he'll need his family, can you take me to him?"

"I could I suppose, however I am not sure if seeing him like that is a good idea, as I mentioned, he is in tremendous pain..

"Maybe I can help, please Sebastian?" Lizzy pleaded. Sebastian couldn't deny her the chance after all she had been through.

"Please follow me Lady Elizabeth. I shall take you to him." Sebastian led her from the room.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Since you and Ciel are married, that means we're family, you can call me Lizzy."

It took only moments for them to reach Ciel's room.

"He's here?"

"Yes, he had planned to write you a letter to tell you he did not want you to be in such a way. Sebastian opened the door and peered inside.

"Ciel darling, I have someone with me who wishes to say hello, may we come in?" Sebastian called lovingly.

"If you brought that-"

"No I believe you will enjoy the company of your guest." Ciel sighed and immediately regretted it.

"Fine." He moaned. Sebastian turned to Lizzy.

"Please be very calm when approaching his bed. He is supposed to be resting." Sebastian pulled open the door and gestured the young girl inside. She had mixed feelings of happiness at seeing her cousin but she was sad to see him hurting.

"Hello Ciel." She greeted as tears streamed down her face, a smile was just visible. Ciel returned the smile as best he could."

"Lizzy, It's good to see you again, I've missed you." He confessed.

"I missed you too, so very much. How are you feeling?" She was now standing by his bed.

"I've felt better."

"I imagine so, I-I'd hug you but Sebastian said you're hurting and I don't want to add to it."

"You can hug my head if you want, that won't hurt. When this is over. I'll give you a proper hug." He could see in her eyes that she was having trouble resisting the urge to greet him the normal way. She bent down and hugged the young demon gently.

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. You feeling better is what's important now. How long will it be until they're here?" She asked.

"So he told you everything?"

"Yes. He said you have a son, and that you're pregnant now. It sounds a little strange to say that about you, I'm sorry."

"It's strange you're right, are you okay with it?"

"It's going to take time to get used to it but if this makes you truly happy, I promise I will."

"You aren't upset about... The marriage?" Lizzy shook her head.

"We'll still be cousins and friends won't we?"

"Of course we will." Lizzy smiled, a true smile."

"I was afraid you'd forget how to do that." Ciel said.

"I did, until you came back. You brought my smile back to me."

"Good. Don't ever lose it again, I don't want you to be the way I was."

"You always did look out for me." She touched his hand.

"I bet your little boy is wonderful."

"Would you like to meet him?" Lizzy's eyes lit up.

"Could I?"

"I shall go and bring him back." Sebastian said leaving the room.

"Does it hurt terribly?" Lizzy asked.

"You could say that."

"Has it been like this the whole time?"

"No. It's always a bit painful but not like this."

"I'm sorry, is there something I can do?" Ciel shook his head.

"No. Little ones should be here in a couple of months, I just have to deal with it til then."

"You must be a great mother, to go through this for your babies."

"So I've heard."

"I'm sure you are, you clearly love them. Have you picked names?"

"We have yes. Rachel Ann and Vincent Sebastian."

"Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent would be so happy, Vincent Sebastian is a very strong name."

"Believe me it fits him I- don't start that again, go back where you were." Ciel demanded feeling one of the twins trying to sneak back to his rib area. As if to obey their mother, they stopped.

"Does it feel funny to be kicked or have them move?"

"At times it does, other times it hurts."

"Can I-"

"Just don't touch my ribs, two of the lower ones are broken."

"Wow, they did that?"

"Yes." Lizzy carefully laid her hand on Ciel.

"Can I talk to them, will they hear me?"

"They like being spoken to."

"Hello little babies,I'm Elizabeth, you can call me Lizzy when you get here. I hope we'll be able to visit each other and be good friends, I bet you two are just so adorable!"

"They are-"

"Mama!" Evian cried excitedly rushing in as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Evian, come here." Sebastian took hold of his son under his arms.

"Are you ready my son,we must get you to your mother, you will need to get all the way up there, I realize it is a far distance to jump, but o believe you can do it." Evian giggled and bent his knees and allowed his father ro lift him up into the air before bringing him down on the bed. The child grinned revealing his fangs. Ciel and Sebastian watched for Lizzy's reaction. At first Lizzy wasn't sure what to think of the very young demon who looked nearly identical to his mother.

Evian stared at Lizzy, making biting motions.

"Is he trying to bite me?" Lizzy asked taking a step back.

"No, he's saying he likes you, if you watch, It's not a hard bite, you have to be careful though sometimes he does bite and hit." Ciel said wincing in pain.

Evian reached out to his cousin making grasping motions with his tiny hands.

"He's so adorable!" Lizzy shrieked. Evian copied her sound still grinning.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ciel offered

"I would absolutely love to." Sebastian held Evian out to Lizzy who took him and held him close. Evian stroked her arm.

"Ny..Ny...Ny" Ciel chuckled and moaned at the pain it caused.

"I don't understand, what's that mean, is he petting my arm?"

"My apologies Lady Elizabeth, Evian can be a bit rough and I was attempting to teach him how to pet one of our cats. I would take his hand and show him the motion, telling him to make the kitty nice, because, to be honest, he would try to pet them and be a little to hard on them, they did not take well to it."

"So he's saying nice?" Ciel nodded.

"Oh that's too cute!" She squealed nuzzling Evian with her cheek. Sebastian sat on the bed careful not to move Ciel too much.

"Hannah and her boys will return momentarily, she is going to send the servants along and take Alois and Luca for candy."

"That sounds nice, I wouldn't mind having chocolate." Sebastian grinned.

"Yes I know, I have asked that she bring your favorite chocolate back with her, after today my love, you deserve it." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head.

"Aww, you two are so cute together, speaking of cute, I wish I would have brought a different dress, now that everything's okay I-" As she spoke her black dress began to change, it seemed to go through a variety of colors before stopping on pink. Evian clapped, beaming up at her.

"Did he do that?'

"It would seem so." Sebastian answered.

"Thank you Evian, you're such a sweet little baby." The young Demon rested his head on her chest.

"My!" He said snuggling in. Sebastian was grateful for the distraction from the situation but the gravity of it soon flooded his mind once again.

"It's going to be alright." Ciel told him.

"I hope so, I would be utterly devastated if-"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my love?"

"Did anyone ever get Soma and Agni out of the closet?" Ciel asked in amusement. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I do not think they were released."

"Shouldn't someone do that?"

"It is a big enough closet for sufficient air to flow through for many hours if not days I am certian-"

"Sebastian..."

"Alright, I suppose I shall go. But I do so under protest." Ciel laughed and made a mental note to get even with his mate for the terrible pains his humor caused.


	24. Chapter 24

"Is the young Master okay?" Finny asked as the servants gathered in the hall just outside Ciel's room.

"No idea, 's been in there for a long time trying to calm him, the healer's back too, guess they're really giving the master a hard time." Bard pressed his ear to the door.

"You can't go the remainder of the term this way, the medication will only help you so much. I advise you to rethink the decision, it will only become worse" the healer said sternly

"I've heard your advice and you have my answer , I will not allow you or anyone else to end the lives of any of my children." Ciel started to relax as the medication took effect"

"Then you are a foolish demon. The lives of the unborn are-"

"Worth more to me than my own, call me what you like, but it will not change my decision."

"I have preformed that procedure countless times for many demons with less-"

"I don't care. I'm not 'many demons' I will not allow it.

"So you plan to take this medication, only to kill yourself a few months later, just so you can-"

"If I die but my children live, It's worth the small sacrifice." Sebastian couldn't speak, his heart was breaking. The truth was that if his beloved Ciel died, he wasn't sure he could live. From down the hall, Evian's sobs could be heard, Lizzy cuddled the child as Alois and Luca sat close together.

"Hush now Evian, Mama will be alright, you'll see. It's late and you should try to sleep. Okay?" Lizzy patted the child's back.

"He's going be be okay won't he brother, I'm so worried."

"Don't be. Ciel can handle it, Hannah said you'd be surprised what mother's are capable of, especial when It's for their children." Alois comforted.

"I didn't know babies could be so mean."

"They're not trying to be mean, you and I kicked our mother when we lived in her belly."

"Well we should have been nicer, how could she us if we hurt her so much?"

"We didn't kick her that hard, but we were human babies, the twins aren't theyre much stronger. I know It's hard to understand, but Ciel's a great mother and great mother's never leave their children."

"Like when Hannah stays with us?"

"I suppose so."

"Hannah really loves us doesn't she?"

"Of course she does."

"Brother?"

"What is it?"

"What does love mean?"

"Well, love is...let's see...you know how Hannah leaves those little treats for us every morning?" Luca nodded.

"Well, love is when you take mine too but I still leave it in the same place and pretend not to notice when you sneak behind me." Luca gave him his brother a hug.

"I love you too."

"Love can also be when a little brother makes a contract with a demon so his brother can be happy."

"Like I did?"

"Exactly like that." Alois returned the hug happily. Lizzy smiled, she couldn't help thinking how cute the brothers were.

"I hope he's okay soon."

"I'm sure he will be. The healer's going to give him medicine so it won't hurt so much, Hannah says that it'll help him rest."

"that's good right?"

"Yes, It's very good. Maybe the twins will rest too."

"This medication is as needed, he's to stay in bed, but if I were you, I wouldn't give up on convincing him." The healer said handing a bottle to Sebastian.

Thank you. I shall be sure to follow your instruction." Sebastian said though he knew he would never attempt to change his mate's mind. Such an action would tear their bond apart and Ciel would surely leave him. How could he, a father, allow harm to come to the children?

He returned to Ciel and laid down beside him.

"I love you so very much. I am begging you, please be strong enough so that the three of you will live. I would surely die of a broken heart should I lose one of you." Sebastian pleaded with his sleeping mate.

"Mommy, we are so afraid!" The children cried running to Ciel who quickly wrapped them in his arms and held them close.

"You'll be alright my little ones. I promise, you have nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you both so very much."

"We love you too mommy. You are the very best mommy ever." They said snuggling in to Ciel. He wouldn't mention to them what was happening to him. If he brought up such a topic to his little ones, what kind of Mother would he be?


	25. Chapter 25

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's form, as he leaned against the older demon exhausted and weak.

"Promise me Sebastian,"

"Anything my precious Ciel." Sebastian glanced at the at the cradles which held his newborn son and daughter. They had surprised their parents by coming early, the healer informed them that the babies, though tiny, would live. Ciel struggled through his labor, the stress on the children's mother was nearly too much for him. Sebastian had climbed up to sit behind him on the bed, allowing his mate to lean back against him and release the tension by pushing himself against his body.

"When I'm gone, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault, and don't let our children forget that I love them and you shouldn't either, I'll always love you. You still have to be their father, with ir without me, be there for them, you're all they going to have. If you're ever lonely, as long as the children are accepted and cared for, I want you to-"

"You know there is no one that can ever take your place. Your children will always know you love them. I-I implore you, do not give in. You are needed here. You are the mother of three small children, you need to be with them and watch as they grow we love you and need you. Whatever would I tell them when they ask why you are not there?"

"Whatever you say to them don't tell them I died because of something that happened with them, I don't blame them and I hope you won't either"

" certainly not." Ciel felt the last of his strength being drained from him and it was harder to stay awake. He knew that if he closed his eyes, they would never again open.

"Sebastian, I want you to go out into the hall." The older demon allowed the tears to fall

"I will not leave you.' He said softly.

"Please, I don't want your last memory of me to be this, It's only going to be more painful if you're holding me when I-"

"I will not leave you. I will hold you close so that you may feel my love for you, allow it to be a comfort to both of us."

"Sebastian?" Ciel's voice was almost inaudible.

"Yes dear one?"

"I love you very much."

"I love you more than you shall ever know." Ciel's eyes closed and he became still. Sebastian sobbed, Ciel had left him less than a hour ago and still Sebastian held on, he had yet to break the news to everyone else. Ciel would never again walk the halls of their castle, never celebrate another birthday with his,children. The twins would not remember him. A soft knock from the door forced him from his thoughts.

"Bassy, I-I'm so sorry. If I can do anything at all." The reaper said earnestly.

"Thank you." Sebastian managed to say.

"H-he was very brave to do this."

"Yes. He was amazing. I shall never be over this pain."

"Of course not. No one gets over it, it just becomes easier to manage. Undertaker's downstairs, he wants to talk to you, I haven't told him what happened."

"I cannot leave my Ciel." Sebastian said mournfully.

"He's no longer are free to do as you like.",the healer said.

Sebastian hesitated before leaning Ciel up carefully and climbing out of bed. He kissed Ciel's forehead and let the young demon's head rest on the pillows.

"Will you stay here until I return?" He asked the red reaper.

"Yes." He replied and the demon made his way down stairs where he was met by the undertaker.

"Hello again butler."

"What is it that you want?"

"Not what I want, It's what you want that brings us here."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how this works butler, you want something from me, there's a price."

"I am in no mood for jokes, my heart has-"

"I know. Don't worry, I have a different kind of payment in mind."

"Brother Evian, why is mommy not coming to us, what has happened, mommy was supposed to hold us and love us" Rachel cried fearfully.

"Do not cry sister, I am sure there must be a reason." Vincent put an arm around her.

"Mama usually comes when called. Mama does love you. Maybe mama is lost, if mama cannot find a way to us, there can be no holding. Come Sister Rachel and Brother Vincent, we should see if we can find mama." Evian extended a hand to each sibling.

"Mama!" He called out as they began to walk through the shadows together.

"Mommy, where have you gone, come out for we miss you very much." The twins cried in unison.

"Do you think mommy will come Brother Evian?" Vincent asked.

"If mama hears us, he will come. He will always come to us."Evian answered.

"Mommy, we are very sorry if we were bad, please, we are afraid!"

"Mama, Mama it is us, your babies, do you not want to hold us and be our mama, are you lost?" The question was met with silence.

"Do not be afraid Mama, we will find you, we would like very much for you to return to us!"

"Maybe mommy does not hear us, we must continue brother and sister." Vincent suggested as the three young demons walked further into the darkness, leaving the safety of the small space the were familiar with to venture into unknown territory in search of their mother.

A/N: hello every one, I just wantee to say a quick thank you and I hope you enjoy the story so far and will continue to :) thank you so much for sharing my little family with me


	26. Chapter 26

Ciel was aware of the darkness, an uneasy feeling had taken hold of him, he seemed to be alone.

"This must be where demons go when they die." He thought out loud.

"No. This is where we go when we are mostly dead." A voice called from the shadows.

"Mostly, how can I be mostly dead, isn't dead just-"

"No. There is a difference, mostly dead demons can do one of two things, wait to be revived by a loved one and it has to be someone that truly loves you, it's hard to get out of a place like this, or when the door opens, they go through it, don't know where it take them but it doesn't sound very good. With a dead demon, there is only one thing that can be done."

"What's that?" Ciel asked with mild curiosity.

"Go through his pocket and take what he has." The voice laughed.

"Somehow, I don't find that funny."

"Not many do. I personally think its a damn good one." Ciel refused to reply, he hoped he would be able to leave soon, the voice was already getting on his nerves.

"How long does it take for one of those things to happen?" Ciel asked finally.

"Well, unless you know about this place and not many do, if you have a loved one, they most likely don't know you're here and presume that you're dead. So you could spend eternity here if you chose to wait. The door comes round every few years, and I'm sorry to tell you that you missed it by a day or so."

"I see, so I've nowhere to go."

"Not yet. Looks like you're stuck with me for a while." It chuckled.

Ciel sighed. "Better me than my children." He sat down resting his chin in his hand.

"You have little ones do you?" The voice sounded interested in the topic.

"Three."

"Do tell."

"Tell what, you don't really think I'm just going to start telling you everything about my life do you, I don't even know you."

"That is very true. You are a very protective parent aren't you?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a voice in the dark."

"Come now, you can't possibly be irritated already, that would make for a difficult few years."

"I'm not really in the mood for conversing." Ciel said hoping he would take a hint.

"Alright, I'll talk, you listen, I've got millions of jokes."

"Lucky me." Ciel said sarcastically.

"Mama, where are you, it is Evian and baby Vincent and Baby Rachel. We cannot find you. Have you gone away?"

Rachel sobbed as she clung to her older brother.

"Mommy does not want us brothers. Mommy has left us, we were too bad."

"No sister Rachel, Mama loves all of us no matter what. You must not think that way." Evian said gently.

"But mommy has never-"

"It will be alright. We have to be brave for Mama. I know you are afraid, but Mama needs us." Evian pulled his siblings close to him as the darkness seemed to deepen around them.

"Mommy, are you here?" Vincent called out. Somewhere behind them, a cruel laugh reached their ears.

"Ones so young should not wander around a place like this, It's very dangerous, many terrible things live in this darkness." It chuckled.

"Keep walking, I do not trust this thing." Evian whispered pushing his siblings in front of himself prospectively.

"Three tiny demons such as yourselves ought to have stayed where you belong. What brings you here?"

"We want our mommy." Rachel sniffled.

"Oh I see, your mother, I know where to find lost mothers."

"Do not listen to it." Evian warned.

"Come, let me take you there." Before any of the children could react the thing had grabbed them and began to carry them off in the opposite direction.

"Are you certain about this?" Sebastian asked as Undertaker walked over to the bed where Ciel lay. He reached down and touched the young demon.

"Young Earl, such a history we share, many fond memories." He said. Sebastian didn't like others to touch Ciel but attempted to keep calm as he remembered why he allowed the undertaker to see his mate.

"Yes, he is not completely gone. Something is holding him back. He's in a very dark place but can be brought home. It will be quite an adventure to find him, very dangerous. Not just anyone can bring him back, only true and pure love can find him."

"Then how do I enter such a place?"

"Won't be easy. I would have to-"

"Sebastian!" Lizzy screamed. The demon spun around to find the girl holding Evian close, tears in her eyes. Directly behind her, Alois and Luca sobbed.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked in alarm taking his son from her arms.

"I don't know, he was okay and then he-he was like this." The healer rushed over to look at the child.

"Evian, my son, please you must wake up." The child didn't respond.

Sebastian laid him down on the bed and went to check on the twins. He tried to wake them but nothing worked.

"No. I cannot lose my family, losing my mate was not enough, my children-" he didn't know what to do.

"It seems your little ones have gone after the young earl." Undertaker said.

"No, they cannot possibly-"

"The love of a mate is powerful, it can do many things, but what could be purer than the love of a child for their mother, it seems you may need to rescue your children as well. Many things hide in the dark." Undertaker said gravely.

"I shall bring them back, no matter the cost." Sebastian vowed.

"We're coming too." A chorus of voices called. Sebastian turned to see Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Alois and Cynna standing before him.

"Then I'll go." Luca said.

"No Luca, I won't let you go. It's too dangerous." Alois protested.

"But I like them too."

"I know you do." Alois knelt down putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "I need you to stay here and take care of Hannah until I come back. She'll be sad if we both go. Anyway, this is her first time in Ciel's old house. She might get lost, you don't want that do you?"

"No. I love Hannah." Luca said.

"So do I, It's a big job, think you can do it?" Luca smiled.

"Yes your highness."

"What about me?" Lizzy asked anxiously.

"Lady Elizabeth, would you be so kind as to remain here and help the healer with the children's care?" Sebastian requested. " Ciel and I would be very grateful.'

"Of course, please Sebastian, bring them back safely." She cried.

"I have every intention of doing so."

"We had best get started then, we have much to do." Undertaker said preparing for the job ahead.


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't see a bloody think!" Alois complained as the group looked around the darkened space.

"Everyone remain calm, We are here to find Ciel all three children. Use caution, stay together." Sebastian instructed.

"I hope we find them soon, this place is creepy" Finny said taking a step forward.

"Ouch that was my foot Finny!" Mey-Rin shouted.

"Sorry." The garden mumbled.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if I go alone, at this rate it will take far too long to reach any of them." Sebastian said.

"But we want to help you." The servants cried.

"Then pull yourselves together or I shall leave you behind, this is not a game." He said angrily.

"Mr. Sebastian's right, yes he is."

"Has anyone seen Bard?" Sebastian asked.

"I haven't seen anyone, just heard voices." Alois answered.

"If you're hearing voices, that's not a good thing to admit to."

"Shut up... Whoever you happen to be." Alois grumbled.

"That would be Cynna." Sebastian confirmed.

"It would be helpful to have a candle or two Master Sebastian, I cannot say I can hold out much hope of.-" A stream of light appeared on the center of the room. Sebastian moved toward it. He soon found himself engulfed in the light, he looked around, it seemed as if he had entered an entirely new place.

There was only silence around him as his red eyes scanned his surroundings. Finally he tilting his head to look above him.

"Find them." A voice whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"How might I do that, who are you?"

"Find them." A second more feminine voice echoed.

"Am I to assume that you are speaking of my family?"

"Take these"

"Find them quickly."

"Before It's too late."

"Save them." Sebastian felt several objects fall into his hand.

"Eternal light shines through any darkness." A crystal appeared in front of him. He hesitated before reaching out for it.

"I still do not understand who you are."

"Go. They are in very real danger. You will find your children along the winding path."

"Where is this path?" No reply came and the stream of light faded into the darkness once more.

" where did you-" Finny's question was interrupted by a flash of light from the crystal, it illuminated the room. The group looked around, the walls reminded Sebastian of a nursery. Toys were scattered in various places along the floor.

"I like this room...It's comforting somehow, happy." Alois commented.

"Yes well, we cannot stay. Ciel and the children are counting on us and as Ciel's mate and father to our children I will not fail."Sebastian was determined to to get to his family.

"Do you all understand the risk involved in this journey?"

"Yes." The Phantomhive servants said in unison.

"I do Sir, I am always prepared to die for the Michaelis family. If I may say so Master it is quite an honor to serve you and master Ciel."

"Thank you. Alois, do you understand, it takes courage to come this far and no one will ever say differently about you if you want to stay here."

"I understand. Ciel's my best friend, if I can at the very least buy some time in a difficult situation, I'll do it. I'll do anything I can. Just promise that if I don't get back, when you do make sure Hannah and Luca are taken care of."

"As repayment for your loyalty and bravery, I swear upon my title as Prince of Hell, they will always be taken care of. If everyone is prepared, let us begin." Sebastian led his team forward and together, they made their way out of the room.

Evian woke to find himself surrounded by metal bars, to his right the twins lay asleep. Evian sat up quickly and crawled over to them. He began to shake them awake. Rachel rubbed her eyes.

"Brother Evian, what is this place?" She asked fearfully.

"I do not know. Do not worry, I will protect you. We will be alright. I will never let anything hurt you or Vincent. Mama, daddy and I love you both so very much."

"We love you too Brother Evian." The twins replied throwing their little arms around him.

"You are very much like mommy, brother. Will mommy ever come back?"

"Of course. Mama loves us too much to leave us forever. We just need to find where Mama is so we can be together." Evian assured them.

"Sister Rachel, please do not cry. I will help Brother Evian protect you, for you are my sister and I am very happy that you are with us." Vincent smiled politely.

"We must find some way out of this place. I am not sure how but we will and when we get to Mama, think how very happy he will be to hold us and love us again. " Evian said as he began to test the bars for a way out. The twins stood up and looked at each other.

"Brother Evian is smart and brave. He is the best brother Evian ever." Evian beamed with pride at his siblings' words. He moved along each one attempting to move it, finally the young demon found what he was looking for and was able to pull one of the bars out.

"Brother, Sister, come and see." He called quietly. The twins obeyed.

"What is it brother Evian, have you found a way out?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it is small but both you and Vincent can fit through." Vincent looked at Evian in concern.

"Oh no Brother, we cannot leave you alone. It will surely be mean to you."

"The two of you must find Mama, bring him here, Mama will know what to do. Hurry now and be careful, stay together. Do not stop until you are with Mama." The younger demons nodded as they slipped through the opening.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I am. You are the only ones who can. You will be alright, go now. Find Mama, I love you both very much. Try not to be afraid." Evian instructed replacing the bar.

"We love you too Brother Evian." The twins said before turning and running.

"Mama, wherever you may be, your baby Evian loves you. I hope you are safe and the monster did not get you." Evian sat down with his head in his hands to wait.

"We must go faster sister, our brother and mommy are depending on us!" Vincent cried.

"What if we never find Mommy?"

"We will. I promise, we only need to keep going. I-" Vincent's tiny body collided with something solid and he fell back against his sister.

"Vincent, what is it?"

"I do not know."

"What are you two doing out here in this mess, are you lost?" A female voice asked kindly. The twins didn't answer, they got up slowly and began to back away.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. You poor things, you're frightened to death aren't you, let me help you see." A small stream of light appeared and the children gasped at the sight in front of them.


	28. Chapter 28

The cackling and terrible jokes were constant and Ciel found himself wishing he would lose his hearing. He could take no more.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" He snapped suddenly.

"You'd be surprised at the number."

"Then why continue?"

"My own amusement."

"I don't find this amusing at all, It's terrible, how about if I find you and kick your-"

"Mommy" the faint sound reached Ciel's ears.

"Mommy, we cannot find you. We miss you!""

"Rachel?" He stood up quickly.

"Mama, do you not wish to be our Mama anymore?"

"Evian, I'll always be your mother, where-" more chuckling came.

"They're not really there you know."

"I heard them what do you mean they're not there?"

"You're hearing echoes of what's most precious to you. That's what happens in a place like this, eventually everything comes back to you, It's enough to drive even the devil himself mad."

"No. They're out there, my little ones, they need me."

"No, It's impossible for young ones to find this place, they are far to lively."

"Mommy, we are afraid, help us!" Ciel listen to his children's cries with tears in his eyes. He could feel them, they weren't mere echoes, they couldn't be.

"There has to be another way, they need me." Ciel took several steps before he felt something in front of him.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's called a wall."

"It must hurt terribly to hear your little ones in echoes and know you cannot help them."

"Mama, It is going to get me Mama, Mama help!"

"Evian!" Ciel screamed.

"Mama, where are you mama, it is scary here"

"Evian, baby, can you hear me?'

"Yes Mama, where are you?"

"I don't know, what happened. What are you doing here?"

"Mama, Baby Rachel and Baby Vincent were calling for you after you went to sleep, you didn't come, we want to find you and bring you home!"

"Wherever you are Evian, can you find where we talked to your Brother and sister, the room where I met you?"

"No, it has me Mama, it want to be mean to me!"

"Are Rachel and Vincent with you?"

"No. I helped them go away from here. I cannot get away Mama!"

"Evian, I don't know how, but I'll come get you I promise."

"Then I will be brave just like you until you come for me. I love you Mama."

"I love you too Evian." Ciel sobbed. His children needed him, he couldn't let them down.

"She does not look scary Brother Vincent." Rachel said looking up at the woman in front of them. Her short red hair and red eyes were unlike anything Rachel could have imagined.

"Brother Evian said not to stop, we need to find Mommy." Vincent replied.

"What a beautiful name, Vincent. I knew a Vincent once. My sister's husband.

"I am sorry but we cannot stop our brother and mommy are waiting for us." Vincent took Rachel's hand and turned to leave.

"You two look so familiar somehow. Tell me, where is your family?"

"Our brother is in a house that way"

"Rachel!" Vincent said warningly.

"Rachel, Vincent and Rachel, I- who is your mother?"

"I so not know Mommy's name. Mommy is pretty, mommy has eyes like mine. Have you seen our mommy?"

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe we can look together." She said feeling sorry for the two children, they obviously loved their Mother. She was curious as to why they would be allowed to wander in a place like this.

"I do not know, we do not know you. If tou want to hurt us or our mommy."

"No dear, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. A long time ago, I did something every bad and endeed up here. I've regretted it, you see, I almost hurt someone I love very much."

"That is very sad." Rachel sobbed.

"Yes, I was blinded by pain and anger, I can never forgive myself for it."

"You promise not to hurt us or our brother or mommy?" Vincent asked staring into her eyes.

"I promise." She said solemnly.

"Hurry then, we need Mommy to save our brother. What is it that we should call you?"

"My name is Angelina, most people call me Madam Red."

"Sebastian, are you sure we're going the right way?" Alois asked looking around he was grateful for the light, but would have also liked a map.

"Alois, I certainly appreciate you coming, but for your own safety, I would suggest that you hold your tongue." Sebastian said, Alois took the advice.

Their surroundings reminded the blonde boy of an old story the villagers used to tell. The story told of trees who's branches would turn to hands, grabbing their victims and never letting go. The old woman who supposedly lived in those woods often taking children and no one would ever see them again. Luca used to have nightmares about being taken from his brother because of it. It would take hours to calm the child.

"Please help me look for the path it should be-" Sebastian was cut off by a fierce roar.

"I knew something like this would happen." Alois said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"How could you know that?" Finny asked.

"Because things like this always happen. Bet It's some sort of giant monster, huge teeth, hungry, ill tempered. What's worse is It's right behind me isn't?"

"Would you like the truth Alois?" Cynna asked.

"Yes."

"Then you are correct and I suggest you move." Without turning to look at the beast Alois rushed out of the way just in time to avoid It's jaws.

"Not so calm now I see." Sebastian teased as he quickly handed the light to him.

"Make fun of me later, just get rid of it!" The group readied themselves for the attack. Sebastian pulled out his silverware holding the knives between his fingers.

"Let us make short work of this creature. Ciel and the children are waiting, I simply have no time for games."


	29. Chapter 29

"Will we find Mommy soon Madam Red?" Vincent asked sadly.

"I hope so dear, I don't understand how your mother could just let you-"

"Oh no, Mommy did not let us. You see, we were very bad to Mommy, Brother Evian says we were not, but I believe that brother Vincent and I made mommy sad so mommy ran away from us." Rachel fretted.

"Sister, you are wrong, mommy wants us. If we were not wanted, mommy would not have given us hugs or told us 'I love you' or protected us, mommy is simply lost and we must get there, then we must go back for Brother Evian."

"I'm sure Vincent is right Rachel, if your mother says such affectionate things to you, you must be wanted." She stroked the little girl's black hair gently.

"You are nice, do you have babies too?" Madam Red turned from her in an effort to hide her sudden tears.

"No Rachel. I don't, though I wanted to."

"Why not, you seem like you would be a good mommy."

"Sister!" Vincent said he could sense her pain.

"It wasn't meant to happen, I almost had one once but, it had to leave and I was never able to-"

"I am very sorry, I did not mean to make you sad, you must miss your baby."

"Yes, it was very hard. Your mother is very lucky to have three babies to cuddle, and-"

"Mommy has not been able to cuddle us very much. We are happy that Mommy did not want us to leave, even when the not very nice sound said mommy should make us go away."

"Why would anyone want such adorable, loving children to go away?" Madam Red asked, she was beginning to get angry at the 'not very nice sound' whatever it may have been.

"I do not know, but mommy said we did not have to go away. Mommy did not have to let us live with him but mommy did!" Vincent explained.

"Him?" Rachel nodded.

"Well, that's very... different. Mothers are usually-"

"Open this bloody thing or I will break it!" The angry voice shouted from up ahead.

The twins smiled at each other.

"Mommy!" The cried running toward the sound, Madam Red was close behind.

"Rachel, Vincent, are you alright?" Ciel dropped to his knees as his children placed their hands on the barrier, he too placed his hands to theirs.

"Mommy, we could not find you, we thought you ran away from us because we were bad." Rachel sobbed.

"No, you weren't bad at all, and I could never run away from you, I love you far too much."

"Then why did you come here away from us mommy, you were supposed to hold us and love us when we came to see you."

"I had to come here, but you shouldn't have. This place is too dangerous for you."

"But we love you Mommy, we do!" The twins cried.

"And I love you too, so very much. How did you even get here?"

"Our friend helped us, she is not scary!" Rachel said wiping away her tears.

"Your friend?"

"Hello Ciel Dear, It's been a long time." Madam Red said tearfully.

"Madam Red, yes it has, what-"

"I ended up here after what happened. Ciel, I'm so very sorry, I blamed you for something that clearly was not your fault. I've always loved you."

"I know you have, I love you too. What happened that day, I-I didn't love you any less after it happened. You were hurting, you lost so much in that one day, I'm so sorry. Thank you for taking care of them."

"I must say, I am a little surprised to find that you're their mother, a father maybe but-"

"No, I'm their mother, It's a long story but I don't have time to explain, Evian needs me and I have to find a way out of here."

"Three loved ones came for you, how interesting, two mere infants, this is all very sweet, however it doesn't seem to be working does it?" The voice said.

"Let mommy out, we need mommy, you can't keep him!" Rachel screamed

"Why did you take our mommy?" Vincent cried angrily.

"No little one, I didn't take your Mother, you sent him here."

"We would not send mommy away!"

"What are you talking about?" Madam Red asked banging on the barrier.

"Tell them why you're here Ciel, tell your precious children what they did to you."

"That took long than I had hoped, come everyone, let us continue. You have done well Alois, thank you, are you alright to continue?" Sebastian asked the boy.

Alois stood up, he had shocked everyone when the beast had managed to gain the upper hand in the battle when he seize the opportunity to take its attention from the rest of the group that were trapped underneath the massive paws. He had picked up one of the knives Sebastian had dropped and threw it, only angering the monster as it lowered It's head and sank It's teeth into the boy's shoulder.

"Think so. It bloody hurts though." Alois replied.

"Yes, I imagine so, here, let me help you." Cynna offered, he tore off his jacket sleeve and used it to wrap the injury.

"Forgive me Master Sebastian." He said giving a low bow.

"There is nothing to be forgiven." Sebastian replied as he began to lead the group further into the shadowland.

"Cynna" Alois called.

"What is it boy?"

"Thank you."

"Anyone who would endanger his own life in the way you have deserves a small token of my appreciation for what he has done for the Michaelis family. Come, we must continue." No more needed to be said between them.

"Why will you not let me go?" Evian asked fearfully.

"It isn't very often that young ones wander so willingly into these parts and I prefer young demons to the food supply found locally." It chuckled at the scared expression on Evian's face.

"Mama won't let you hurt me!"

"Your mother can't help you. You're never going to see your family again. No one will come looking."

"You do not know my Mama. But if I were you, I would hope for my daddy, because as good at fighting as daddy is, when Mama is done with you, you will be the one nobody will find."

"Such strong words from such a tiny morsel. If your family comes, that will be all the better, I haven't eaten in a long time."

"You will not have to worry about that because they will make sure you never eat again."

"It's quite easy to believe that your family is invincible, I can promise you they are not."

"You will not live long enough to regret this." The creature growled and left the room, unable to listen anymore.

"Hurry Mama, I know you will come, but I hope it will not get me before then." Evian said sadly.

Sebastian's group looked around the wooded area, gnarled trees and logs surrounded them, from time to time a distant growl could be heard.

"We cannot affort to stop now. We keep going no matter what obstacle presents itself agreed?" Sebastian asked.

"Right behind you Mr. Sebastian!" Finny and Mey-Rin said confidently.

"I am with you to the end sir." Cynna vowed.

"Let's get the young master back!" A chorus of shrieks came from behind the trees as an army of beasts and wraiths encircled them. The Wraiths, who wore red hooded robes and had skeletal hands also wielded swords.

"It seems we are in for yet another war." Sebastian said as he took out his knives for the second time.

"This experience is becoming quite the annoyance."

One of the hooded figures twirled the sword before attacking Sebastian who defeated it, as well as several others with his spinning knife throw. Alois picked up one of the swords.

"Are you certain you would like to do that Alois, it will only invite them to target you faster."

" I didn't come here to stand around and watch. If we all fight, you'll get to Ciel sooner." Alois said blocking the enemy's sword strike with his own.

"You seem to have gotten much better at this."

"Ciel helped some. You should go if you get the chance."

"Leave all of you out numbered this way?"

"We will hold them off Sir, just as long as we can. It is you who must go forward now."

"Take care of the young Master, make sure your family gets out" Bard said.

"Mr. Sebastian, in case we die, Thank you for everything. You gave us back the family we lost, not many people get a second change." Finny said throwing one of the large beasts onto a group of attacking wraiths giving Sebastian his opening.

"I shall come back this way. Should you still be here, you will be rewarded greatly."

"We already have been, with a family."

"A home"

"A friend"

"We have everything we could want, go now Master while you have the chance." Sebastian nodded and took the opportunity to leave, but not before taking out several more along the way.

"Get back away from the wall." Ciel told his children as it began to shake violently.

"But Mommy, we cannot go, we have to find out how to get to you." Rachel cried

"I won't have it fall on top of you, get back."

"Mommy, we love you very much, we will not let it hurt you!"

"There's nothing you can do, I love you both very much and would do anything for you,you have to trust me."

"After they sent you here, you would still do this, I would have watched it fall and said nothing." The voice was now cold and angry.

"Then that must be why no one ever came for you. My children have done nothing wrong. I am the reason this happened."

"You should have killed them and you wouldn't be here now!"

"Kill us, mommy could never do that." Rachel hide her face behind madam Red.

"Ciel, I don't understand what's going on." She said.

"I was turned into a demon years ago, Sebastian had been in love with me for a long time, we got married and had a family, there isn't much more to it. Evian is my oldest, he's a year and I just had the twins, before I came to this place. It's not their fault, It's mine, I could never hurt my children, not even to save myself."

"The delivery was...difficult for you?" Madam Red asked.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that my children get back safely." The wall began to crack.

"Now get back both of you." Ciel demanded.

"But mommy-"

"Do as I say!" A second later, the wall crumbled as Vincent stared up in horror, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact.


	30. Chapter 30

Vincent squeezed his eyes shut as the barrier came down, he knew it was going to hurt and attempted to get ready for the pain. The sound of the heavy material falling around them stopped surprising the young demon. There was no pain, instead, he found his mother acting as a shield for him, he was grateful to his mother for the protection, but even more so, to Madam Red who in turn had shielded her nephew.

"Mommy!" Vincent and Rachel screamed excitedly wrapping their tiny arms around Ciel.

"My little ones, I've missed you so very much." He gave each a kiss on the head before turning back to his aunt who was sitting on the floor.

"Are you already?" She asked lovingly.

"We're fine, I should be asking you that." She was in obvious pain and Ciel couldn't help but feel guilty. She gave a pained smile.

"I will be. As long as you three are alright, that's what matters."

"Thank you." Ciel said sincerely. He knew he could never repay her for protecting the twins.

"What a wonderful mother you are, yours would be proud of you." She said wincing.

"Never before has this happened. Never has the wall been shattered." The voice called out in awe.

"Ciel has a lot of children alone would be enough. He's very important to a lot of people." Madam Red told the voice.

"Where is Evian?" Ciel asked the twins.

"With the monster. Mommy will you come with us?"

"Madam Red?"

"Yes Ciel dear?"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I might slow up a bit but I think I can manage."

"Then I must ask you for help. I won't have the children near it, I'll get Evian, will you look after Vincent and Rachel, I'll send Evian if I can. I feel terrible asking but-"

"It's the very least I can do." She said pulling herself up.

"Best of luck to you and your family Ciel Michaelis, you really are something special." The voice said as the group began their journey.

Sebastian wandered through the unfamiliar territory, he held the glowing crystal in front of him. He couldn't help feeling as if he was failing his family, after all, normally he would have at least been close.

"Winding path they said, I see no path at all." He thought out loud.

"Keep walking Sebastian, It's there." One of the voices called to him.

"Where exactly, I have been searching for what seems to me-"

"You will find them if you keep walking."

"How is it you know where they are?"

"We watch."

"Do you see them now?"

"Yes."

"Are they alright?" Three of them are, your son is in great danger. Find the path."

"What is happening with my son?" Sebastian asked in a panic, he recieved no answer.

"If I do not find this path soon I swear I will- how convenient." He said suddenly as he came to the long winding path. Now he would get his family back by any means necessary.

"This way mommy. Brother Evian is this way!"Vincent said taking Ciel's hand and leading him through the dark.

"What exactly is this monster?" Madam Red asked.

"It is the thing Mommy has always protected us from. When we told mommy we were afraid, it was the reason, it wants to be mean!" Rachel grabbed her mother's other hand tightly.

"I'm not going to let it hurt Evian, or either of you. I promise." Ciel fully intented to keep his vow. They walked until they found a narrow walkway which at a glance seemed to be endless.

"Brother Evian is down there, there is a scary building and the monster keeps him in a box with strange-"

"A box?" Ciel asked hoping they weren't telling him what he thought they were.

"Yes. It is big and it has things to keep brother inside, but one of them came out, that is how brother saved us."

"I love Brother Evian mommy, will we save him quickly?" Vincent asked.

"I will, you're going to stay with Madam Red. You'll be safe with her."

"We want to come too, brother saved-"

"You'll do as I say, I'm your mother and you will listen to me." Ciel said sternly.

"Oh no brother Vincent, mommy is not happy with us, he will not want us any more!"

"Rachel Ann Michaelis, I don't know where you got these ideas from, but I never want to hear you say that. There will never be a day in your life that I won't want you or your brothers. Not one second. You are my babies and if I didn't want you we wouldn't be here now."

"Forever mommy?"

"I will love the three of you forever yes."

"Even if we are bad?'

"There will never, ever be anything you can do that will make me stop loving you, right now we need to get to your brother." Madam Red smiled at her nephew's words. Her sister would be overjoyed to hear him say such things, she was proud of him, the moment she realized he had given his life for the twins, she thought back to the women who had come to her to end their child's life. They had no reason to ask such a thing, children are a gift, one which would forever be out of her reach. Then there was her nephew, he had more of a reason than anyone of those girls, to save his own life, and yet he chose death to allow his children to live. More mothers should be like Ciel, she decided silently.

the path Ciel was being taken down felt endless as his thoughts were with his little Evian. He could only hope he would get to him in time.

"In there mommy, the scary place. Be careful mommy, don't let the monster get you too." Rachel cried. Ciel looked up at the enormous building, he had been surprised to find torches lighting the entrance.

"There is fire in there too mommy, on the walls just like those." Vincent told him pointing to the source of light on either side of the door. Ciel knelt down in front of the twins.

"I want you to stay with Madam Red, it's very important to me that you're both safe. I love you very much." The children grabbed onto their mother tightly.

"We love you too mommy, you are the best mommy ever. Come back to us." The said in unison.

"I'll be back soon." The children released him and stood close to Madam Red.

They watched as Ciel disappeared into the building.

"Madam Red?" Rachel called looking up at her.

"Yes Rachel?"

"The monster will not get mommy will it?"

"Of course not. Mommy is going to be fine. Everything is going to be alright."

Ciel grabbed one of the many torches illuminating the corridor. The building itself seemed strange to him, it was made of what appeared to be black bricks, the young demon had never seen such a thing. He could hear a faint dripping sound as he walked, it seemed to be some sort of dungeon or prison. He soon came to the end of the hall where he found a set of stairs leading downward.

"I suppose this is the place." He thought out loud as he began his descent. Part of him wanted to call out to his son, but he couldn't be sure what it would do if it knew he was there. There was no guarantee that it would leave him to confront Ciel, it could hear the voice calling, become angry and- Ciel couldn't call out, the thought of the second option scared him too badly. From a short distance ahead of him, he could hear voices, but couldn't make out the conversation, though it didn't sound very pleasant.

Ciel had no choice but to walk quickly down the seemingly abandoned hall to the room where the voices were coming from.

"Mama won't let you do this, you will be in big trouble when he comes!"

"Your mother can come any time, I can always use more food. I do not fear your precious mother." It growled. Ciel peered through the small opening in the door. The sight filled him with anger, his little boy was in a cage, tears in his eyes, though his words were strong, the child was terrified. Ciel wasn't willing to allow Evian to feel as he had. He could feel a strong rage taking over and his blue eyes changed to a dangerous crimson.

Evian had one thing he didn't when he had been placed inside a cage before meeting Sebastian, Ciel's parents couldn't fight for him, but Evian had his mother, and Ciel was willing to kill the beast and anything else that was foolish enough to torment his child.

"Ciel!" The familiar voice called from behind, but the rage inside the young demon was too strong to all him to respond, all Ciel could see was the fear in Evian's eyes and the thing that was causing it. Ciel wasn't exactly sure what happened next but the door that stood between him and his child now lay in pieces on the floor.

"What are you?" The beast cried in surprise. Never before had it witnessed something so powerful.

"You picked the wrong children to torment, I am the last thing you will ever see" Sebastian stood in the doorway in shock, Ciel had changed, after only a moment he recovered and smiled entering the room, his weapons drawn.

"I was correct. You really are one hell of a mother." Sebastian joined in the fight, those he noted Ciel was doing just fine on his own.

"Turn away Evian, cover your ears." Sebastian instructed. The boy turned away.

"Will it be okay Daddy?" He sobbed.

"Yes Evian, it will all be over shortly."


	31. Chapter 31

"Ciel, my love, I know you are angry, however, I do not believe that creature can be killed anymore than you already have." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around his mate.

"I am so grateful that you are safe, I was beginning to think I had lost you forever."

"You can hug me later, get Evian out of there, I can't see him there a moment longer." Sebastian knew the cage alone was enough to cause anger in his mate but he had never thought that his Ciel could act that way. He was both happy and sad about this new development

Sebastian pulled the door off and threw it to the side.

"Evian, you may come out now." He called softly. The boy stood up and ran to his father.

"Daddy, you came too!" He cried grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him to Ciel, who stood beside the beast. Fresh tears filled Evian's eyes as he let go of his father's hand and ran at full speed into Ciel, nearly knocking him over.

"Mama, I knew you would come for me. I did, are baby Rachel and baby Vincent okay too?" Ciel hwld Evian close to him.

"They're fine. They told me you let them out, that was very brave and I'm very proud of you." He lifted the boy into his arms.

"Are you alright Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"I am you."

"Whatever for?"

"Coming to find us." Sebastian pick his mate up much the same as he always had, Ciel allowed his son to rest against him as Sebastian carried them both.

"I cannot lose you my love, nor could I ever allow my children to be harmed.I love the four of you ever so much ."

"We love you too Daddy. I am happy that you are my daddy and that Mama is my Mama." Evian said snuggling into Ciel.

"We are proud to be your parents Evian." Sebastian replied as they made their way outside to reunite with Madam Red and the twins.

Once outside, Sebastian set Ciel down carefully and watched as Rachel and Vincent ran to him, greeting both their mother and brother happily.

"We were very worried, we thought it got you!"

"No, nothing can get mama, and while he is here, nothing will ever get us." Sebastian waited a minute longer before joining them. Rachel looked up at him with curiosity.

"You are very big!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, one day, you will grow as well."

"Brother Vincent, the nice sound, he is here!" Vincent smiled.

"Hello, you were the one talking to us all that time?"

"That is correct." He could hardly believe he was conversing with the newborns. He knelt down to them.

"I like you nice sound, you were very good to us."

"Vincent, Rachel, that 'nice sound' is your father. He came to find us so we can all go home." The twins looked at Sebastian with their heads tilted slightly to one side.

"Daddy?" They said together.

"Yes,that is right, I am daddy." Sebastian confirmed and received hugs from both children.

"We love you daddy!"

"I love you too my little ones." They giggled.

"Mommy calls us that too." Sebastian smiled, he picked them up as he got back to his feet.

"Madam Red, how can I repay you for caring for my family in my absence?"

"Just promise ro love them as much as you do now forever, take care of my Ciel."

"I will indeed."

"Will you come home with us Madam Red?"

"Sweetie, I can't, I have to stay here." She told Vincent who frowned.

"But we like you a lot."

"And I love all of you, but I-"

"She has somewhere else she needs to be." A female voice called as the room filled with light. The children held tightly to their parents as the blinding light dimmed enough to make out three figures walking toward them.

"My precious boy!" The female cried and Ciel's eyes filled with tears.

"Come and say hello Ciel, we miss you so." Rachel Phantomhive held out her arms to her son. Beside her, Vincent stood smiling. Ciel looked at his mate.

"You should see them while they are here, I will wait with the children." Ciel walked slowly to them, hardly believing his eyes.

"It's alright Ciel." Vincent said encouragingly.

"Are you really here?" Rachel reached out and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Yes Ciel." The young demon needed no more proof, he threw his arms around his mother immediately and his father joined the hug.

"I miss you both so very much."

"We miss you too Ciel, your father and I are so proud of you." His mother kissed the top of his head.

"How can you be after all the things I've done, and I'm sure you can't be proud of-"

"We are. We will always love you no matter what. We know what you've been going through, that you married and those little ones are yours. What an amazing mother you are."

"You aren't upset about it?"

"Absolutely not, yes you married a demon, but he's the one that makes you truly happy, he doesn't mistreat you, he has always gone to extraordinary lengths to protect you, it isn't exactly what we planned for you, but sometimes Ciel, things change and this time, the plan worked out for the best. We are both honored to share our names with your little ones." Vincent told him.

"Can we meet your family my dear?" Rachel asked still keeping her arms around him.

"Of course, I'd love for you to, I never thought I-"

"Hush now love, It's alright." Ciel walked between them as they made their way over. Rachel was sure to embrace her sister.

"I've missed you Madam Red."

"I miss you so very much." Madam Red was released from the embrace and her eyes were drawn to the tiny figure in the distance.

"Rachel, who is that?" She asked. Rachel smiled.

"She's here for you." She motioned for the child to join them. Madam Red immediately dropped to her knees.

"This, my dear sister, is your little girl."

"My-" Madam Red looked at the girl and knew it had to be true, she was a picture of her mother as a child.

"I was able to find her, and Vincent and I have made sure she was cared for. We gave her the name Scarlet, of course you can-"

"Thank you." Madam Red sobbed.

"Come Scarlet, this is your mother, she's waited a very long time to meet you." Scarlet grinned and rushed to Madam Red.

"Mommy!" She yelled grabbing onto her. Rachel turned back to her own family.

She greeted the children happily.

"Hello little ones, aren't the three of you just lovely."

"Mommy, who are they?"

"That's your grandmother, Rachel." Baby Rachel smiled approaching the woman cautiously.

"You are very pretty." She said.

"Thank you, oh goodness, you are all so adorable." She cooed. The children giggled .

"I am Rachel too. This is my brother Vincent and our brother Evian." Rachel embraced each child as Vincent addressed Sebastian.

"Since we haven't been formally introduced, allow me to do so, I'm Vincent Phantomhive and as you may have guessed, the beautiful woman over there is my wife Rachel." Vincent extended his hand to Sebastian.

"A pleasure to meet you at last Earl Phantomhive. I am Sebastian Michaelis, what an amazing son you have." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you, please don't take this the wrong way Mr. Michaelis-"

"Sebastian, please."

"Sebastian, but I never thought I would shake hands with a demon. However, you have proven yourself to be a perfect match for my Ciel, thank you for caring for him and loving him as you do. It was our hope that he always be loved. If you were the one to give him that love, I'm grateful to you. I suppose it would be alright to share him with you under the circumstances, normally I would talk with you about your intentions for him, however and strangely enough, from the first moment you were at his side, I knew you only had his best interst in mind. Sebastian, my son in law, I thank you with all my heart for everything you do." He cleared his throat.

"I give my blessing to you both." He said, this time loud enough for Ciel to hear as well.

"Thank you Earl Phantomhive, that means a great deal to both of us."

"Please Sebastian, you and I are family, first name basis."

"Vert well, Vincent. Would you like to join them, I am certain the children would love to meet with you ."

"If It's alright with you, I would enjoy that Sebastian, thank you."


	32. Chapter 32

"Do I have to say goodbye to you all again?" Ciel asked tearfully.

"I'm afraid so my dear, but we will always be with you, and proud of who you are. Always remember that we love you so much. When you find yourself doubting yourself as to whether or not you're a good mother, look around you, if your children know they're loved, are safe, have everything they need,, and are happy, you have done very well. Doubt is always part of being a Mother Ciel. Doubt allows you to reflect and improve, don't lose it completely." Rachel gave her son another hug, she wished she didn't have to go.

"We love you son. We raised you as best we could, now It's your turn, so far you've done an excellent job, I just wish we could be here for you." Vincent said pulling him close.

"So do I." Rachel took the necklace she had been wearing off and handed it to Ciel.

"Never forget that you still have a mother and father that love you, I cannot tell you that enough." Ciel held the locket close.

"I promise. I won't forget. I love you both, I always will."

"Bye Ciel, it was nice to meet you!" Scarlet waved excitedly holding onto her mother's hand.

"Goodbye Scarlet, Madam Red, thank you for everything. I meant what I said earlier, I didn't love you any less." Madam Red smiled

"Thank you Ciel, It's for that reason, your forgiveness that allowed me to go with them and be with my daughter. I love you all so very much." The four figures disappeared in a flash of light. Ciel stood still clutching the necklace tightly.

"Ciel, are you alright dearest?" Sebastian called, but Ciel didn't seem to hear him.

"Come children, let is go and give your mother a hug, it seems that he could use one now. Be gentle." The children eached wrapped their tiny arms around Ciel and Sebastian joined in.

"I feel as though I've lost them again." Ciel sobbed.

"I am very sorry my love, they were wonderful people indeed. I know it hurts now, but perhaps when we get back, things will be a bit easier for you, since hearing the words from your parents themselves. As always, we will work through it together."

"We want to help mommy too." The twins said cuddling into Ciel.

"I will give Mama hugs everyday so he does not feel sad." Evian promised. They stayed in their group hug for a while before setting out to find their way home. Ciel slipped the locket around his neck. He would never lose it.

"I wonder if they're okay." Finny said rubbing his shoulder.

"If Sebastian found 'em they're alright." Bard said helping Cynna to his feet.

"Mey-Rin, are you okay?"

"I will be, yes, I'm more concerned about the young master, and the children."

"There is no need to worry yourself Mey-Rin. Master Sebastian is quite capable of looking after himself and his family. Alois?" The blonde boy stood up, leaning in a sword handle to stand properly.

"Alois, I will never, for as long as I live, understand how you got up in that tree with that sword, but bloody good show everyone. I am proud of you all. As head servant to the Michaelis family to the lowers, I say job well done indeed. To you Alois Trancy, I apologize, I was wrong, You are not the weak coward I believed you to be, at least not anymore."

"You know, apart from getting hurt and all that, the adventure was actually kind of fun, this was my first time really fighting, I mean other than Ciel. It was...interesting." Alois said.

"Well if you like this sort of thing, perhaps you should try to get into the royal guard, they do these things quite often." Cynna suggested.

"O doubt they would want me."

"Nonsense, I know the devil and the queen personally, if you like I could put in a word for you, perhaps they could find you a position somewhere that is adventurous."

Before Alois could reply, the group hear the sound of children's laughter. They smiled.

"I told them that we would stop this way and they would be greatly rewarded for their assistance ."

"Sounds fair, what did you have in mind?" Ciel asked.

A chorus of voices greeted them from the battle ground, followed by applause.

"Young master, master Evian, master Vincent, mistress Rachel!" The Phantomhive servants shouted happily.

"Mommy, how do they know us?"

"They never saw us before."

"No, but they knew you were coming back with us."

"Is everyone alright?"Sebastian asked as they joined the rest of the group.

"All alive if that's what you mean." Bard answered.

"Good. Excellent work everyone." Sebastian praised. "Thank you for your hard work and courage. As promised, you shall be rewarded. Can you all make it back?"

"I can help Cynna." Bard said putting Cynna's arm around his shoulder allowing the demon to lean on him for support.

"I think so Mr. Sebastian." Mey-Rin said.

"I'll try." Alois said letting go of his support, he attempted to put weight on his injured leg but found himself falling.

"Perhaps not?" Sebastian shook his head as Cynna seized the boy.

"I'll walk with Alois." Ciel said allowing the slightly older boy to use his body for support.

"Thank you."

"I should thank you, Sebastian said you were the first to pick up the sword, so thank you. I'm grateful to all of you for helping."

"Come everyone, let us go home." Sebastian said once again leading the group, this time into a much more familiar place.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, he could feel his pain returning.

"Ciel, I was so worried!" Lizzy cried.

"Don't be, It's going to be alright." Ciel felt tired and his eyes began to close. He seemed to drift for a while before he felt Sebastian's fingers running their his hair. He looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I am pleased to see you awake love, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, hurting, but It's worth it. Are the children alright?"

"Of course, the twins are waiting for you to hold them, Lady Elizabeth is with Evian, and before you ask, everyone else is doing well, they are resting, as you should, you did just have twins. Undertaker is still here, he wishes to discuss payment for his information and getting us there. I shall speak with him in a while. Would you like to hold our children?"

"I'd like to, I just don't have the strength at the moment."

"Permit me to help." Sebastian moved the cradles closer to the bed before leaning Ciel forward and sitting behind him once more.

"Lie back love." Ciel leaned against his mate and soon found himself holding Rachel, with Sebastian's help. Ciel smiled down at her.

"Rachel, say hello to mommy." Sebastian said softly.

"My little Rachel, I love you so much, my special little lady. I promise I will always be the best mother I can be for you and your brothers.I won't let a day pass without telling you three how precious you are to me. Everything I've been through, we've been through as all been worth it for this moment. I'm happy to finally have you both here." Rachel looked into her Mother's eyes contentedly. Ciel made a similar promise to Vincent, holding him until he fell asleep.

while all three children slept, Sebastian leaned back with Ciel.

"Have I told you lately Ciel how very much I love you?'

"Several times just today. I love you too. You don't have to sit like this, you can-'

"After I nearly lost you, how could you possibly expect me to let you go?"

"I can't. You wouldn't be my Sebastian if you did."

"Thank you Ciel." Sebastian said kissing the top of his head.

"For what?"

"Being so selfless, for being who you are, thank you for giving me a family and then allowing it to grow. Thank you Ciel, for being mine."

A/N: thank you for sharing this adventure with me, there's going to be one last chapter. I'm grateful to everyone who has been with my little family from the beginning and stuck with them through it all. Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

"I can't believe it, but does this mean we won't work for you like we normally do?" Finny asked looking down at his feet.

"That is not what it means no. To be an official guard, it means that you hold a slightly higher position, and on occasion will accompany us to royal parties for the nobility. It is basically your job with a slightly higher social standing." Sebastian explained.

"We're honored, yes we are. I've never had a party like this thrown for me." Mey-Rin said gleefully.

"Thank you , thank you young master." Ciel looked out over the crowd, he had no idea that appointing their own official guards could be such an event worthy occasion.

"Are you sure we did the right thing, letting Alois be part of it,could have been a one time deal."

"I doubt that. He was very excited by this honor. He shall have his adventure and I am certain he will enjoy the gatherings. It may take some of the attention off of you. He seems to be doing quite well." Sebastian pointed to the blonde boy who was walking around with Luca.

"You're the best brother ever, and you're brave too. I bet you weren't scared or anything.!"

"Well, I-" Alois felt something bump into him and turned around.

"I am so very sorry, please, accept my apology." A young demon said bowing his head politely.

"It's alright. I-"

"Forgive me for speaking out of line, but you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen." He said. Alois smiled faintly. He blushed slightly, and looked away.

"Thank you." The demon placed a hand gently under Alois' chin and their eyes met, Alois found himself looking into a pair of bright emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle before him.

"Please, don't look away, my name is Naveen." He said with a smile.

"I-I'm Alois."

"Such a pleasure to meet a member of the royal guard,"He looked down at Luca.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"Luca."the younger boy said grabbing his brother's jacket nervously.

"You do not need to fear me." He held out his hand to Luca.

"Brother?"

"You must be very close to your older brother, I myself have a little brother whom I love very much. Perhaps one day we can come together and do something fun."

"I don't think-"

"You seem very nervous, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, It's just, no one's ever really-"

"Noticed you before, I feel the same way. I just fade into the background, in fact, that is exactly what I was trying to do when I ran into you."

"Yes, well I-"

"It is a shame, you should not hide yourself away, I personally find it a tragedy that you have not had the proper attention. Please allow me to change that, for both of you. I would consider it a great honor to get to know you better." Luca tugged on Alois purple jacket once more.

"Brother, I like him." Naveen chuckled softly.

"Would you two like to accompany me on a walk, it is a beautiful, evening. We could get my brother and the four of us could enjoy it."

"I-"

"Of course we'll come. Come on Brother, he's nice." Alois reluctantly agreed.

"Looks like he's finally found someone he's interested in." Ciel said.

"Yes, Naveen will be good for him. Of course should they become mates, Alois will be our cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes, on my mother's side. He will look after them, in the same way I look after you." Sebastian kissed Ciel.

"Mama, Daddy, baby!" Evian cried from his seat on the floor as he pointed to the cradles that had been placed between the thrones.

"Yes Evian, your brother and sister are babies. They're sleeping though so we have to be quiet." Ciel told him.

"Sssss" Evian placed a finger to his lips.

" that's right." Evian beamed proudly.

"Ciel, I have been meaning to mention this to you, since we have decided to teach our children some of the customs held by your family, I thought this year, we should show them Christmas. We could invite lady Elizabeth to join us, and perhaps a few others."

"You know what Christmas is don't you?"

"Yes. However, it is for educational purposes."

"What others?"

" I am certain Lady Elizabeth will come, Hannah and the boys, Naveen and his brother, perhaps since they were there that night, Prince Soma and Agni should be let in on our secret." Ciel shot him a look.

"Have you completely lost your mind, if they show up here, they'll know where we are and I won't tolerate any more of his self invited visits. I will not risk my sanity."

"Calm yourself my love, I am joking."

"You have a terrible sense of humor. If you ever get the idea in your head to bring them here, I swear I will take the children and the servants and go stay at my old manor"

"You would leave because of such a thing?'

"I would come back...sooner or later."

"I find no humor in that."

"There wasn't any." Evian stood up walked to his mother.

"Up?" Ciel picked the boy up and allowed him to sit on his lap.

"Nice... nice..." He cooed petting Ciel's arm.

"Yes Evian, make your mother nice." Sebastian encouraged.

"I think Daddy should be nice as well." Evian climbed down from his mother and quickly made the short journey to Sebastian.

"Up?" Sebastian lifted the boy up.

"Nice Daddy, nice Daddy!" He said gently petting his father's hand. Ciel smiled as his mate raised his hand and began stroking the boy's black hair.

"Nice Evian, very nice." Evian shrieked with delight. Ciel glanced at the sleeping infants and back to Sebastian and Evian. He loved his family more than anything. He was just about to say something to his mate when they were joined my Ann, her expression was difficult to read.

"Good evening, I am not intruding."

"Of course not Ann, you're always welcome in our home." Ciel told her.

"Would you like to sit down, I can move."

"No dear, you should sit, it hasn't been that long since you had the twins, you will be better off sitting down, thank you. Sebastian stood up holding Evian close.

"Mother is quite right, she can sit in my chair." He offered as Ann smiled gratefully and lowered herself into it.

"Thank you Sebastian. I just thought you two would like to know that as of ten minutes ago, Mordred and Nephthys have become parents to a little boy. Rowan the called him. Darling little child, I just hope that they can come together for him. Can you imagine that poor baby growing up in a home with such angry parents, of course Mordred swore he would change but you know your brother."

"Yes, we can only hope for the best."

"I mean honestly, that poor child with your brother's temper and the way he treats his mate, Rowan is going to think that is how life is supposed to be, it just is not-"

"Ann, you haven't told me how little Beth is doing." Ciel said hoping to put her mind at ease.

"She is doing very well, Sebastian's father is with her, you two should have seen those two last night. Beth is getting her teeth and well, I do not need to tell you how difficult that is on children,we were up all night, the poor thing. I stepped out of the room and when I returned, I was in complete shock, he was singing an old song, the one he used to sing for our boys, it was such an adorable sight."

"I didn't know the devil could sing." Ciel said in surprise. Sebastian leaned in close to his mate.

"He cannot, that is probably the reason Mordred would have nightmares." Ciel covered his face with his hands to hide his laughter.

"You're terrible." Ciel whispered back.

"That is the reason I do not sing to comfort our children, I fear it would only frighten them further." Ciel attempted to calm down but no sooner had he started too, Evian growled in frustration as he began to pet his father again.

"Nice Daddy. Nice!" The child said with a tone of irritation. Before Ciel could stop himself, he began to laugh. Ann turned and saw what her grandson was doing.

"Children are truly amusing at that age." She said forgetting her worries.

Ciel Michaelis was fortunate, he had a mate that loved him dearly, and three beautiful children, his life could not have been more perfect.

A/N: Well, this concludes The Royal Family. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thank you for allowing me to share my little family with you. I never thought they would be liked as much as they are. I look forward to your reviews. Thank you once again.


End file.
